Atrapados en el Pasado
by Eff di Jay
Summary: H&G...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Un nuevo fic… hacía mucho que no escribía… en fin… espero que les guste…**

**--- **

**Capítulo I**

Copos de nieve cubrían las torres de Hogwarts, haciendo el resplandor del sol deslumbrara con su hiriente blancura. Un joven de cabellos revueltos y gafas redondas caminaba hacia el lago que provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad con el suave vaivén de sus aguas.

- ¡Harry!- escuchó que lo llamaban desde el castillo. Volteó con desgana para descubrir que Ron y Hermione corrían hacia él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó aburrido cuando llegaron. Tenía ganas de estar solo y de pensar en… ella.

- ¿Debe ocurrir algo para querer estar con nuestro amigo?" preguntó Hermione con reproche. El humor de sus amigos hizo que su malhumor se evaporara.

- ¿Qué hacías caminando solo?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- Solo pensaba…- "…en Ginny, Ron… tu hermana me trae loco" agregó en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Será acaso que el gran Harry Potter está enamorado?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry dio un respingo. Hermione no sabía Legeremancia¿o si?...

- ¿Qué¿Es verdad eso Harry?- preguntó ingenuamente Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Harry rió.

- Fallaste esta vez Hermione en tus instintos- dijo con naturalidad lanzándole una brizna de hierba.

Pero Hermione no le hizo caso. En su cara se reflejó la tristeza al descubrir a una chica de cabellos rojos asomada en la Torre de Gryffindor contemplando el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar una mirada similar en Harry. Algo estaba pasando… sin duda alguna.

---

- Hermione¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dijo Ginny casi en un susurro para que no la escuchara Harry y Ron.

- Si… claro- contestó extrañada viendo cómo Harry y Ron la miraban con curiosidad. Sin embargo, captó de inmediato que Harry miraba a Ginny embelesado.

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Ron levantándose con la intención de invitarse solo.

- Tu no vas Ron…- le dijo Hermione con una mirada que hizo que Ron se sentara de inmediato.

- Te tiene controlado amigo mío…- dijo Harry con burla cuando ellas salieron por el retrato.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado.

- Que Hermione te trae loco…- dijo Harry riendo al ver que Ron se ponía del color de su cabello.

- No sé de que hablas…- dijo haciéndose el desentendido. – Yo… tengo que ir al baño…- dijo antes de salir huyendo de la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.

- Si claro…-

Se había quedado solo. Miró a la chimenea. Unos troncos crepitaban placenteramente, invitando a disfrutar de su confortable calor.

Recordó que tenía unos deberes y con desgana se dispuso a hacerlos… intentando no pensar en Ginny.

---

- ¿Y bien¿De qué me quieres hablar Ginny, debe ser algo muy secreto para estar aquí…- dijo Hermione cuando Ginny cerró la puerta del armario donde Filch guardaba cosas.

- Lo siento Hermione, si es algo importante… bueno, creo que lo es…- dijo Ginny nerviosa.

- Aja… y eso tan importante es…- dijo Hermione comenzando a fingir impaciencia. Sin embargo, ya tenía una idea de lo que Ginny iba a decirle.

- Si… es que… este… bueno… yo…-

- ¿Aja?-

- ¡Quiero que me ayudes Hermione!- dijo Ginny firmemente, comenzando a ponerse roja.

- ¿Ayudarte¿A qué?- dijo Hermione disfrutando de los apuros de Ginny.

- A… es que…- La cara de Ginny había igualado el color de sus cabellos. – ¡Me gusta mucho Harry!- explotó finalmente.

Hermione ya se lo esperaba.

- Si, eso lo sé. Mejor dicho, todos lo saben…- dijo Hermione sonriente.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Si Ginny, todos lo saben… a excepción de Harry, todos saben que te mueres por él… bueno, Ron es tan despistado que probablemente tampoco lo sepa- dijo Hermione pensativamente.

- ¿A si?- preguntó Ginny incrédula.

- Si… cualquiera se daría cuenta por la forma en que te le quedas viendo.- dijo Hermione riendo nuevamente al ver que Ginny se moría de la vergüenza. –Pero te voy a ayudar, para eso están las amigas¿no?-

- ¡Gracias Hermione¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- dijo Ginny agradecida.

- Además, tu también le gustas a Harry…, pero probablemente no sabe que tu le correspondes…-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ginny, pero en esos momentos escucharan unos pasos que se aproximaban. Las dos se quedaron inmóviles del susto.

- ¡Es Filch!- susurró Hermione horrorizada.

Sin embargo, los pasos pasaron frente al armario y siguieron su curso.

- Ginny¡no me empujes!- murmuró Hermione.

- ¡No te estoy empujando!-

- Entonces qué…- pero ahogó un grito al ver que sin querer le había dado un golpe a un frasco que había en un estante y éste caía en cámara lenta.

¡CRASH!

Ambas se vieron fijamente. Los pasos volvían al escuchar el ruido. Escucharon con terror cómo alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

Una franja de luz entró cuando la puerta finalmente cedió.

- ¡No estábamos robando sus materiales¡De verdad!- decía Hermione implorando, sin atreverse a mirar al señor Filch.

- ¡Nos metimos aquí por accidente!- dijo Ginny apoyando a Hermione.

- ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí encerradas?- les dijo una voz conocida, haciendo que ambas abrieran los ojos.

- ¿Ron?- dijeron ambas al descubrir la cara incrédula y al mismo tiempo divertida de Ron.

- Este…-

- ¿Qué traman?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada… solo… discutíamos algo…-

- Si claro… en el armario de los trapos de Filch…-

- Ron… prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Harry…- dijo Ginny

- ¿Qué cosa¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con esto?- dijo sin comprender.

- Solo promételo Ron- dijo Hermione acercándose a él. Ron no pudo evitar quedar embobado con ella.

- Si… lo que digas…-

- Así me gusta…-

Instantes después, los tres volvían a la sala común para descubrir que Harry se había quedado dormido sin terminar sus deberes aunque viéndolo bien, ni siquiera los había empezado.

---

Había pasado una semana ya, y a pesar de las indirectas que Hermione le decía a Harry, éste no parecía comprender nada. Aunque Ron tampoco las entendía, y ambos se miraban continuamente sin comprender.

- ¡Qué lentos son los hombres!- dijo Hermione antes de levantarse y salir enfurecida. Ron y Harry se miraron de nuevo sin comprender.

- ¡Cómo rayos le haces entender a esa cabezota!- decía Hermione frustrada caminando por el pasillo.

- No me queda otra opción… lo siento Ginny, pero no era lo planeado…- dijo para si misma mientras se dirigía a su otra clase.

---

- ¿Qué sucedió Hermione¿Por qué te fuiste así?- preguntó Ron con reproche durante la clase de pociones. Hermione lo ignoró por completo.

- ¿Qué¡Es tan sencillo contestar esa pregunta!- dijo Ron exasperándose.

- No tengo ganas de hablar…- dijo Hermione ocupada en mezclar enérgicamente. Ron la miro sin comprender.

- Por cierto Harry… tengo que hablar contigo después. Por la tarde, a las 5 estaría bien, en el lago donde siempre…- dijo Hermione ignorando por completo a Ron.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¡Con él si quieres hablar y conmigo no!-

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Hermione¿Acaso no podemos hablar ahora?-

- ¡Exacto! Podemos hablar los tres en esos momentos…- intervino Ron. La clase había terminado y todos recogían sus cosas.

- ¡Te veo a las 5 Harry!- dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo rápidamente.

Una vez más, ambos se miraron sin comprender.

- Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…- se quejó amargamente Ron.

---

- Ginny… Ginny… dijo que tenía clase de Herbología… ya debe de estar saliendo- dijo Hermione casi volando por los pasillos. – Lo siento, lo siento… llevo prisa…- dijo al empujar a algunos estudiantes de primer curso, quienes la amenazaron con el puño.

- ¡Ginny!... por… fin…puff… te… encon…tré…- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué sucede Herms?- preguntó preocupada al ver el deplorable estado de su amiga.

- Nada… solo me falta un poco de condición…-

- Ya veo…-

- ¡Pero ese no es el punto¡Ginny, tenemos que hablar!- dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Ginny con esa explosión de energía repentina.

- ¿Qué… sucede algo?-

- ¡Si! Es sobre el asunto…-

- ¿El asunto?-

- Exacto…-

- ¿Sobre EL asunto?-

- ¿Cuál otro podría ser?-

- Herms… no me digas que se lo dijiste…- dijo Ginny angustiada.

- ¡No! Yo no se lo he dicho¡pero tú lo vas a hacer!- dijo con firmeza Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa? Pero… ¿cómo se lo diré? Quiero decir… yo… no sé como…-

- Exacto, por eso te voy a decir cómo a las 5 de la tarde en el lago, en el lugar de siempre…-

- ¡Hermione¡Que buena amiga eres!- dijo Ginny dando saltitos de júbilo y abrazando a su amiga.

"Si Ginny… espero que no me odies después de esto… fue el mejor plan que encontré, lo comprenderás…", pensó Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

---

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 5.

- Harry… ¿tienes idea de lo que Hermione tiene que decirte?- Ron no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala común.

- Si lo supiera, no tendría por qué ir…- dijo Harry fastidiado ante la millonésima ves que Ron le preguntaba lo mismo.

- Pero Harry… ¿no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que…?-

- ¡Tranquilo Ron! No es lo que seguramente estas pensando…-

- ¿Y qué estoy pensando?-

- Vamos Ron… ya sé que te gusta Hermione… y por si no te has dado cuenta¡ella te corresponde!- estalló Harry diciéndole por fin todo lo que pensaba. "Ojalá Ginny me correspondiera…" pensó aparte.

- ¿Estas seguro?... quiero decir… ¿Qué cosa dijiste?-

- Ron… no estés celoso conmigo…- "Además… a mi me gusta Ginny…"

- ¿Yo celoso?-

- No… para nada… cómo puedo pensar eso de ti – dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

- Pero Harry…-

- ¡Ron¡Tú le gustas a ella!- dijo justo en el momento en que se dirigía hacia el retrato.

- ¡Harry¿Me contarás lo que te dijo?-

- Si Ron…-

---

- Vaya… al parecer no ha llegado aún…- pensó Harry caminando hacia el viejo árbol donde solían pasar el tiempo. – A quien se le ocurre… con este frío… brrr…-

Ginny se encontraba sentada recargada sobre el árbol, de frente al lago. Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban.

- Gi… ¡Ginny!- dijo Harry cuando rodeó al árbol y se encontró mirando a la pelirroja. "¿Qué rayos hace Ginny aquí?"

- ¿Harry¡Qué haces aquí!- dijo levantándose rápidamente. "¿Qué rayos hace Harry aquí?"

- Yo estaba esperando…- - Yo venía a encontrar…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Perdona, habla tú primero…- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

- No, tu primero…- contestó ella nerviosa.

- Lo tuyo es más importante…- dijo él perdido ante la belleza de Ginny.

- Yo… decía que tienes unos ojos muy lindos…- dijo Ginny totalmente absorta.

- Gracias Ginny… yo…- pero de repente Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y retrocedió espantada.

- Harry lo siento… no sé por qué…-

- Ginny…- dijo Harry al comprender que esa podía ser su única oportunidad.

- No Harry… tengo que irme…- dijo Ginny completamente roja. Mataría a Hermione. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso?

- Ginny…- dijo Harry tomándole la mano e impidiendo que se fuera. No importaba lo que Hermione tenía que decirle. Eso podía esperar.

---

** Fin del primer cap... ¿un poco corto verdad? Los caps largos nunca han sido lo mío... pero bueno...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Un nuevo cap… muy rápido, lo sé… pero el primero estaba aburrido y probablemente no se veía muy interesante… espero que en este mejoren las cosas. Gracias a Ale por el rw! El único que tengo por cierto¬¬… en fin, espero que les guste! Y si dejan rw mucho mejor!**

_---_

**_Final del capítulo anterior:_**

_- Harry lo siento… no sé por qué…-_

_- Ginny…- dijo Harry al comprender que esa podía ser su única oportunidad._

_- No Harry… tengo que irme…- dijo Ginny completamente roja. Mataría a Hermione. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso?_

_- Ginny…- dijo Harry tomándole la mano e impidiendo que se fuera. No importaba lo que Hermione tenía que decirle. Eso podía esperar._

_--- _

**Capítulo II**

- Yo… Harry…- se miraron a los ojos.

- Me preguntaba si… si tu…- "Es ahora o nunca", pensó Harry desesperado. - ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- soltó de repente, poniéndose muy rojo.

La mente de Ginny sufrió un colapso. ¿Era posible lo que estaba oyendo¿Harry…¿Harry Potter declarándosele?

- ¡Si!- gritó antes de que el sueño pudiera terminar. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que todo había sido un sueño.

Por su parte, la mente de Harry sufría un colapso también. ¿Ginny estaba aceptando¿Sería posible tanta dicha en este mundo?

Lentamente, el espacio que había entre sus labios se fue acortando, ambos ignorando la presencia de cierta persona que los veía desde la torre de Gryffidor, satisfecha con el éxito de su plan.

---

- ¿QUÉ¿Qué TU ANDAS CON HARRY?- los gritos de Ron se escuchaban a varios kilómetros de distancia, y todos se habían enterado de la nueva pareja en Hogwarts.

- Así es Ron… ahora, si no tienes inconveniente, voy con él…-

- ¿Qué¿Inconvenientes¡Por supuesto que tengo! Es que…- en esos momentos Harry entraba a la sala común. Sin embargo, al sentir la tensión en el ambiente intentó escabullirse.

- ¡HARRY¡Ven para acá¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?- dijo comenzando a correr detrás de Harry. Sin embargo, Ginny y Hermione lo detuvieron a tiempo.

- ¡Ron, no exageres¿No entiendes¿No era lo que tú querías?- dijo Ginny perdiendo los estribos.

- ¿Quererlo? Pues… ¡si¡Pero no de esta forma¡Nunca me dijo nada¡Lo voy a matar!- decía Ron tratando de zafarse.

- ¡Ron¡Demuestra que eres un humano y razona¡Se comprende tu enojo, pero esto es demasiado!- gritó Hermione a punto de sacar su varita.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ron se tranquilizó un poco, pero no dejó de bufar como toro enojado.

- Harry… puedes pasar…- dijo tímidamente Ginny, avergonzada de que todo Gryffindor estuviera presente viendo el escándalo que hacían.

- Yo… preferiría ir a comer…- dijo Harry no muy seguro de la mirada furiosa de Ron. Sentía que de un momento a otro saldría un rayo verde de sus ojos y acabaría con él.

- Él no te hará nada… ya entendió que esto es lo mejor para su hermana, y que eso es realmente lo que él quería…- dijo Hermione como si estuviera hablando por un niño pequeño y caprichoso que no quería reconocer sus errores por si mismo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes qué eso es lo que pienso?- preguntó de repente Ron asustando a Harry y haciendo que retrocediera asustado.

- ¡Vamos Ron¡Admítelo¿Preferirías que Ginny estuviera con Dean?... lo siento Dean…- añadió Hermione rápidamente al ver la mirada furiosa de Dean.

- ¡Pero no de esta forma!-

- ¿Y de qué forma querías que pasara, no estarías pensando que Harry tenía que pedirte permiso…- intervino Ginny acercándose amenazadoramente.

- Este… pues… algo así…-

- ¡Ya Ron…¡Deberías estar alegre!-

El enojo se le iba pasando a Ron poco a poco mientras iba razonando. En verdad que era la mejor noticia que podía recibir, aunque le dolía que Harry no le hubiera dicho nada. Se puso de pie lentamente.

- Ron… yo…- dijo Harry inseguro al notar de repente la estatura de Ron.

- Harry… ¿cómo se te ocurre¡No contarme que pretendías a mi propia hermana!- dijo intentando sonar serio, pero la risa terminó ganándole. – ¡Ven acá hermano…!- dijo finalmente abrazando a Harry, ante el desconcierto de éste último.

- Gra…gracias Ron…-

- Pero si me entero que le haces algo… no vivirás para contarlo…-

- Si Ron… como yo no me puedo defender sola…- dijo Ginny un poco incómoda.

- Ahora solo faltas tú Ron, ah… y Hermione…- dijo pícaramente Harry guiñándoles un ojo.

- Este… si… ¿alguien quiere bajar a cenar?- dijo Ron esquivando el tema, pero sin poder evitar ponerse colorado.

---

La noticia ya había corrido por todo Hogwarts, y Ginny podía sentir las miradas de envidia que le dirigían las chicas del club de fans de Harry. A su vez, Harry podía sentir las miradas de odio por parte de Dean y de otros chicos que andaban tras de Ginny.

- Te veo en la tarde…- dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Harry con un beso, antes de entrar a Pociones.

- No hagan eso…- dijo Ron con repugnancia.

- Pues no mires…- contestó Ginny indignada.

- Que cursis…-

- Envidia Ron… se llama envidia…- dijo Harry riéndose. – ¿Pero si tú lo hicieras con Hermione no sería repugnante, o si?- añadió al ver que Hermione estaba distraída.

- ¿Qué dices?- pero Harry ya iba huyendo hacia Herbología.

---

- Quién lo diría… la tímida Ginny con Harry Potter…- dijo Hermione mirando a los enamorados que estaban cerca de la chimenea. – Aunque de tímida ya no le queda nada…-

- Deja de narrar lo que están haciendo…- dijo Ron tratando de poner atención a su pergamino.

- ¡No estoy narrando lo que hacen!-

- ¡Pero por la forma en que lo dices sé que se están besando!- dijo Ron levantando la vista rápidamente para comprobarlo. – Giuk… repugnante…- volvió la mirada rápidamente a su triste pergamino que no había avanzado nada.

- ¿No lo vas a superar nunca?-

- No es algo que se pueda superar…-

- No quieres superarlo…-

- ¡No se puede superar!-

- Esta bien, esta bien… ¿pero no ves que ella es feliz?-

Ron levantó la vista nuevamente. Ginny recostaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry, quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

La sala común casi había quedado vacía. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. El ambiente que reinaba era exquisito. Se sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad, que parecía imposible que algo saliera mal. De pronto los ojos de Ron y Hermione se encontraron. "Vaya que es hermosa…" pensó Ron admirando la belleza de Hermione, cuyos rasgos resaltaban con el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea.

"Se ve tan apuesto… ¡y esos ojos!..." pensaba Hermione por su parte.

- Hermione… yo…- dijo Ron acercándose a ella sin darse cuenta. Estaban muy cerca… demasiado cerca… ya podían sentir la respiración del otro…

- Me iré a dormir Harry…- dijo Ginny somnolienta mientras se levantaba. Un ruido seco los hizo voltear.

- ¿Ron, Hermione?-

Ron y Hermione habían caído al suelo por la sorpresa y se levantaban rápidamente intentando ocultar lo que había estado a punto de suceder, ambos rojos de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué hacían en el suelo?- preguntó Harry con sueño.

- Nada… yo solo…- comenzó Ron incómodo.

- Le enseñaba a Ron un nuevo hechizo que aprendí…- añadió rápidamente Hermione, sacando su varita rápidamente. – Observa- agregó mientras realizaba un complejo movimiento con su varita y caía de nuevo, esta vez a propósito. – Ooops… pasó de nuevo¿lo ves?- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

- Ah… si…- dijo Harry un poco dormido. – Buenas noches…- dijo secundado por Ginny, y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Buenas noches…- contestaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala común cuando ellos dos quedaron solos.

- Hermione… lo que pasó hace unos momentos…yo…- dijo Ron tratando de disculparse.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir…- dijo Hermione colorada.

- Pero…-

- Hasta mañana Ron…- dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la habitación de mujeres, dejando a Ron totalmente confundido.

"Estuve a punto… solo unos centímetros más… pero no… ¡Ginny¡Voy a matarla!" pensaba Ron mientras subía hacia su habitación.

"Solo un poco más… si no hubieras sido tan lenta… y… ¡Ginny¡Cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso! Después de que la ayudé… pero no fue su culpa… no fue a propósito…" pensaba Hermione acostada en su cama.

---

- Y bien Ron… ¿me vas a contar qué estaban haciendo tú y Hermione ayer?-

- ¿Qué cosa? Harry, no estábamos haciendo nada…-

- Aja si… eso ni quien se los crea… Si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño ayer…-

- Harry… ¡estuve así de cerca!- dijo de pronto Ron mostrándole con los dedos lo cerca que había estado.

- ¿Así de cerca de qué?-

- De… de… no lo entenderías…-

- No me hagas reír… ¡eres mi mejor amigo y puedes contarme!-

- Si… igual que tu me contaste sobre lo que sentías por mi hermana…-

- No seas resentido… ahora… ¿besaste a Hermione?-

- ¿Qué? Quiero decir… ¡estuve ASÍ de cerca!-

- Ya veo… entonces realmente pasó algo anoche…-

- Se podría decir que si…-

- Y bien… ¿hablarás con ella?-

- ¿Sobre qué?-

- Sobre el partido de quidditch…- Ron lo miró confundido. – ¡Pero si de verdad eres lento¿De qué otra cosa vas a hablar con ella si no es para decirle lo que sientes?-

- Harry… yo… no estoy seguro de lo que ella siente…-

- ¿Pero estas ciego o qué¿no ves que anoche casi la besas? Si ella no hubiera querido, se hubiera alejado inmediatamente…-

- Creo… creo que tienes razón… pero… pero… ¡Harry¿Qué pasa si solo estaba jugando conmigo?-

- ¡Estás loco Ron!… es ¡Hermione¡Mi mejor amiga, tu mejor amiga¿Cómo crees que podría hacerte algo así?-

- Lo sé Harry… lo sé… pero la duda siempre existe…- dijo Ron antes de ver entrar a Hermione y quedar totalmente embobado con ella.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Un cap más. En el próximo comenzará ya lo interesante…o en dos... no sé aún, pero estos son solo la introducción…jeje además de que puede cambiar la idea, porque estoy amenazado... y el castigo no es muy agradable que digamos...¬¬ no con ese bisturí nuevo de Ana...¬¬  
**

**Gracias por los rw! **

**Ah! Y le prometí este cap a JAMESANDMOLLY¡así que te lo dedico mami! jeje… aunque no creo cambie el "vale" (que supuestamente le debo) por este cap… ¬¬  
**

**En fin, aquí está el cap:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Creo… creo que tienes razón… pero… pero… ¡Harry¿Qué pasa si solo estaba jugando conmigo?-_

_- ¡Estás loco Ron!… es ¡Hermione¡Mi mejor amiga, tu mejor amiga¿Cómo crees que podría hacerte algo así?- _

_- Lo sé Harry… lo sé… pero la duda siempre existe…- dijo Ron antes de ver entrar a Hermione y quedar totalmente embobado con ella. _

**Capítulo III**

- ¡Una carta de mamá!- dijo Ron feliz cuando una lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre la mesa. – Ah… es para Ginny… ¿qué dirá?- dijo con curiosidad tratando de rasgar el sobre.

- ¡Ah! Dame eso…- dijo Ginny arrebatándole la carta antes de que la abriera.

- ¿Qué dice Ginny?- preguntó Hermione asomándose tras su hombro. – Oh… ya veo…- dijo soltando una risita y haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

- ¡RON!- gritó cuando Ron se la arrebató y salió corriendo. – ¡Vuelve aquí¡No vayas a…!- pero era demasiado tarde… Ron estaba enseñándole la carta a Harry.

- ¡Muchas Felicidades a los dos¡Gracias al cielo que Harry se dio cuenta de que estabas loca por él! No hubiera soportado más verte llorar cada mphfff…- leyó Ron en voz alta justo antes de que Ginny le lanzara un maleficio que hizo que sus dientes se convirtieran en tentáculos de calamar.

- ¡Ghfinnymf!- gritó Ron tratado de hablar. Ginny lo ignoró por completo mientras le quitaba la carta. .

- ¡Hemphiffionfe!- dijo Ron desesperado al ver que Hermione se acercaba.

- Ve a la enfermería… te lo tienes bien merecido…- dijo Hermione también. Harry se retorcía de la risa, pero se levantó para acompañarlo. Ron les dirigió una mirada de reproche a Ginny y Hermione y resignado se dirigió al retrato acompañado de Harry.

- Esta bien… ven aquí…- dijo de pronto Hermione dispuesta a revertir el hechizo compadeciéndose de Ron, quien miró a Harry con cara de "¿Quien entiende a las mujeres?"

- Las mujeres... entenderlas sería nuestra felicidad, tenerlas a nuestro lado, lo es...- le susurró Harry contemplando a Ginny.

---

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, la felicidad no duró mucho. En la siguiente semana, El Profeta había anunciado sobre la "cada vez más seguida" aparición de mortífagos. A pesar de que al principio solo eran rumores, pronto las noticias sobre asesinatos y crímenes de los magos tenebrosos comenzaron a llegar.

- ¿Alguien que conozcamos ha muerto?- preguntó Ron durante el desayuno.

- Ron… deja de hablar como si fuera una broma…- contestó Hermione con cansancio ante la pregunta que Ron hacía todas las mañanas. – Pero no… por fortuna no ha muerto nadie conocido… aunque hay tres magos desaparecidos pertenecientes al Ministerio…- continuó pensativa mirando los nombres. Ninguno era conocido.

- ¡Harry, te buscan!- gritó Ginny cuando una estudiante de primer curso llegó con ellos.

- ¿A si¿Qué sucede?-

- Solo vengo a darte esto…- dijo la estudiante dándole una carta. Ginny la miró con desconfianza. – Es de la profesora McGonagall- añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada de Ginny.

- Gracias- dijo Harry recibiéndola y mirando a todas partes para cerciorarse de que nadie lo veía a excepción de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué es Harry?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- ¿De McGonagall, debe ser algo muy importante…- añadió Hermione.

- ¡Vamos, ábrela!- dijo Ginny impaciente.

- ¿Abrirla¿Aquí?... no, será mejor abrirla en un lugar más… solitario…- dijo al ver que algunos curiosos prestaban mucha atención a lo que sucedía.

Así, al terminar el desayuno, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la sala común. Harry miró satisfecho que la sala estaba vacía, pues la mayoría de los estudiantes aprovechaban el día libre para patinar sobre el lago que ya se había congelado. Por unos momentos pensó en el calamar gigante y se preguntó a dónde se iría cuando el lago estaba congelado, pero inmediatamente volvió a la realidad al sentir la presencia de sus amigos.

- Ábrela Harry…-

- Si…- dijo rasgando el sobre y sacando la carta.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_En vista de los tiempos difíciles que estamos viviendo, y en base a sus grandes avances en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el ministerio ha decidido informarle sobre las últimas noticias sobre quien-usted-sabe y le pide que se prepare para un posible enfrentamiento. Así mismo, le recomienda elegir a sus compañeros más capaces para que lo acompañen durante el posible enfrentamiento. _

_El Ministerio lo espera a la entrada de Hogwarts a las 8:00 pm. _

- ¡Qué¿Es una broma, verdad?- gritó Harry al terminar de leer. Levantó la vista esperando que alguien le dijera que había sido una broma muy chistosa, pero todos lo miraban muy serios.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de este asunto?- dijo Hermione muy lentamente sin despegar la vista de la carta.

- ¿Qué si me doy cuenta? Esto… ¡no puede ser posible¡No estoy preparado!- dijo con desesperación.

- Harry… si te han mandado esta carta, es porque consideran que eres lo suficientemente capaz…-

- Si Harry… consideran que al menos tienes una oportunidad, por muy pequeña que sea…- añadió Ron.

- Eso no ayuda Ron…- le dijo Ginny al ver la cara de desesperación de Harry.

- ¡Hasta Ron se da cuenta de que no tengo posibilidades!-

- Harry… eres el único que puede hacer esto… y lo sabes…- dijo Ginny abrazándolo. Harry se tranquilizó un poco al sentir la calidez de Ginny y su aroma a flores.

- ¿Y a quien vas a llevar Harry?- Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

- Eh… este… pues… debo pensarlo…- dijo Harry no muy seguro de si mismo. Estaba claro que le pediría a Hermione y a Ron que lo acompañaran, pero no podía dejar que Ginny fuera. Hablaría con Neville, con Luna, en fin, con los miembros del ED si es que estaban dispuestos.

- Yo iré contigo- dijo de pronto Ginny muy decidida al comprender la inseguridad de Harry.

- ¿Qué cosa? Tu no… ¡no puedes Ginny!-

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Harry¡Es demasiado peligroso!- apoyó Ron.

- ¡Y tú no eres nadie para impedirme ir¿cómo puedes pensar que te dejaré ir solo?- dijo mirando a Harry.

- Este… yo… -

- Ginny tiene razón Harry. Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible…- intervino Hermione tratando de evitar la inminente pelea.

- Hermione… pero… pero…-

- Nada de "peros" Harry. Llamaré a todos los del ED, aún sirven las monedas. Ginny y yo iremos contigo. Y definitivamente Ron también quiere ir.

- Gra…gracias…-

- ¿Y si yo no quiero ir?- dijo Ron bruscamente.

- ¿No quieres ir?- Harry estaba sorprendido.

- Si… si quiero, pero no me gusta que Hermione tome las decisiones por mi…- dijo poniendo cara de resentido.

- Es que eres muy lento…- se defendió Hermione.

- ¡Lento¡si dejaras de hablar y me dieras oportunidad de decir lo que pienso…!-

- Esta bien… ¿qué es lo que piensas?- dijo Hermione guardando silencio, cruzando los brazos y viéndolo fijamente.

- Este… que si quiero ir…- dijo Ron inseguro ante la mirada firme de Hermione.

- ¿Ves? Salió lo mismo, y solo perdimos tiempo…-

- ¿Yo soy una pérdida de tiempo?-

Harry y Ginny miraban sin saber qué hacer. Se avecinaba una gran pelea si no hacían algo pronto.

- ¡Si¡Si no fueras tan indeciso todo sería más fácil!-

- ¡Y si no fueras una mandona entrometida también¡Por eso ni tu querido Victorcito te hizo caso!- estalló Ron, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Hermione lo miró unos momentos con incredulidad tratando de decir algo, pero no era fácil contener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, sin poder resistir más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala común.

- Bien hecho Ron…- dijo Harry enojado.

- Has perdido lo poco que habías avanzado con ella… ¿No vas a ir tras ella a disculparte?-

- Hermione… no…- Ron se dio cuenta de que lo que decían era verdad. – ¡Hermione¡Espera!- gritó antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

- ¿Crees que se reconcilien?- dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo.

- Siempre lo hacen… después de todo, son el uno para el otro…-

---

**Espero que no haya estado tan corto el cap… pero bueno. El próximo creo que estará más interesante…  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**No puedo llegar a lo intersante aún...mmmm... en el próximo ahora si llegará la batalla, eso espero... en fin, si me tardo en actualizar es por culpa de Ana que no se apura a dar su "consentimiento"...¬¬  
**

**_ Capítulo Anterior _**

_- Has perdido lo poco que habías avanzado con ella… ¿No vas a ir tras ella a disculparte?- _

_- Hermione… no…- Ron se dio cuenta de que lo que decían era verdad. – ¡Hermione¡Espera!- gritó antes de salir corriendo tras ella. _

_- ¿Crees que se reconcilien?- dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo. _

_- Siempre lo hacen… después de todo, son el uno para el otro…-_

**Capítulo IV**

Hermione corría por el pasillo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. El mismo Ron que casi la había besado…

"¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?" pensaba desesperada mientras cruzaba pasillos y pasillos. "El no siente nada por ti… "

- ¡Hermione!- sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando escuchó la voz de Ron que la llamaba, pero siguió corriendo.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo corría más rápido que ella y pronto la alcanzó.

- Hermione… espera…- dijo tomándola de la mano para detenerla e intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Suéltame¡Vete de aquí!- dijo Hermione con resentimiento tratando de soltarse.

- No… Hermione…- Ron respiraba agitadamente aún.

- Déjame sola…- dijo un poco más calmada, pero sin dejar de forcejear.

- Lo… lo siento… no debí decir cosas sin pensarlo…-

- Siempre lo haces…- dijo Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Yo… lo sé… pero…-

- Ron… es demasiado… siempre lo haces y… y…. siempre me hieres…- dijo Hermione con dificultad, pero ya sin forcejear.

- Hermione… trataré de no volver a hacerlo…-

- Tratar no es suficiente…- dijo Hermione con la mirada abajo. Pero el simple hecho escuchar la voz de Ron la hacía sentirse mejor, y más si sabía que él estaba tratando de disculparse con ella.

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo…- dijo Ron rápidamente.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa al ver la ingenuidad de Ron. A pesar de todo, habían sido amigos desde el primer año, y era difícil pensar en una vida sin sus mejores amigos, en especial sin él…

- No quiero que estés enojada conmigo antes de la pelea…- confesó Ron poniéndose rojo. "…porque no sé lo que pasará en ella… ni si te volveré a ver." Hermione lo miró a los ojos. "Es tan lindo cuando se lo propone…" pensó ella.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer Ron…- "Es muy doloroso escuchar esas cosas de tus labios…"

- Lo prometo… - dijo Ron aliviado al saber que Hermione ya no estaba enojada con él.

- Volvamos a la sala común… Harry y Ginny deben estar preocupados…-

---

- Vaya… han vuelto- dijo Ginny al ver a Ron y a Hermione que entraban por el retrato.

- Si… eso es bueno, porque no encuentro mi galeón para llamar a los de la ED y Hermione debe tener el suyo…-

Ron estaba muy callado, y Hermione aún tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, pero sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la oprimió.

- Ahora solo debemos esperar a que vengan… si es que vienen…- dijo Hermione mirando cómo su moneda cambiaba de color.

- ¿A cuántos llevarás Harry?- preguntó Ron después de un rato.

- A todos los que vengan…-

- Ojalá sean muchos…- añadió Ginny.

- Si… así no tendré que llevarte a ti…- dijo Harry en tono de broma, tratando de olvidar aunque fuera un momento su triste porvenir.

- ¡Harry¿De verdad no quieres llevarme?- preguntó Ginny fingiendo estar a punto de llorar.

- ¿Sabías que la lágrima de la mujer es la perdición del hombre?- dijo Harry sin poder resistirse a Ginny.

- Lo sé… y sabemos utilizarlas muy bien- Ginny iba acercándose a Harry.

- Ya me di cuenta…- dijo Harry antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un tierno beso.

- Grotesco…- dijo Ron mirando hacia otro lado. Hermione los miraba divertida. Harry y Ginny lo ignoraron por completo y siguieron con lo suyo.

- ¡Dejen de hacer eso, es repugnante¡Harry¡Suelta a mi hermana!-

- ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con Hermione? Así verás si realmente es tan repugnante como dices…- dijo Ginny haciendo que Ron y Hermione se pusieran colorados.

- ¿De…de qué hablas Ginny?- preguntó Hermione haciéndose la desentendida. "¿Dónde quedó la Ginny tímida y nerviosa¡Harry¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?" pensó Hermione mirando la sonrisa malvada de Ginny.

- Ay Hermione… a nadie engañan… ya deberían de es…-

- ¿Alguien llamó?- preguntó Neville entrando por el retrato seguido de Luna, ambos abrigados hasta el cuello.

- ¡Ah¡Neville!- exclamó Hermione caminando hacia él agradeciéndole en silencio que hubiera llegado en ese momento tan inoportuno.

- Este… ¿hay sesiones del ED nuevamente?- preguntó Neville, cuyos ojos despedían un brillo de esperanza y cuya nariz estaba tan roja como la de Rudolph.

- No Neville… me temo que no…- contestó Harry levantándose del sofá y soltando a Ginny, regresando a su triste realidad.

- ¿Ah no?- intervino Luna con un deje de decepción en la voz. También ella tenía la esperanza de que los entrenamientos del ED se reanudaran.

- No Luna… me temo que es algo mucho más serio-

La sala común seguía vacía, y Harry le agradeció al lago por estar congelado, aunque por alguna extraña razón volvió a sentir lástima por el calamar gigante. Pero ese no es el punto…

- Neville, Luna… la profesora McGonagall me envió esto…- dijo Harry sin ganas de explicar las cosas con sus propias palabras.

- Vaya…- dijeron Neville y Luna cuando terminaron de leer.

- Así es… vaya…- dijo Harry tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero el solo recordar lo que decía la carta hacía que por dentro sus nervios estuvieran destrozados.

- Y… nos hablaron para… para…- dijo Neville cayendo en la cuenta.

- Así es Neville… quiero pedir tu ayuda… la tuya y la de Luna…-

- Vaya Harry…- Neville no sabía que decir.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo!- se apuntó Luna de inmediato.

- Gracias Luna… te lo agradezco-

- No me lo agradezcas a mí. Dale gracias a los snorkels que me convencieron hace unos momentos.

- ¿Snorkels no es con lo que respiran los buzos?- preguntó Hermione confundida.

- ¿Qué son los buzos?- preguntó Ron aún más confundido.

- No Hermione… los snorkels son pequeñas criaturitas que vuelan y que te dan consejos cuando más lo necesitas- dijo Luna un poco sorprendida de que no supieran lo que eran los snorkels. Eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe.

-Si Hermione… Luna tiene razón…- intervino Harry para evitar que Luna siguiera con sus explicaciones de seres inventados. – Ahora… ¿Neville, vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó Harry mirando a Neville, quien estaba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor por si escuchaba los sabios consejos de los snorkels.

- Este… si Harry… cuenta conmigo…- respondió dudando al principio, pero muy seguro después.

- Gracias Neville, sabía que podía contar con ustedes dos-

- ¿Quien más vendrá?-

- Al parecer solamente ustedes dos…- dijo Harry mirando que nadie más entraba por el retrato.

---


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo cap… a ver que tal. Gracias por los reviews!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Este… si Harry… cuenta conmigo…- respondió dudando al principio, pero muy seguro después. _

_- Gracias Neville, sabía que podía contar con ustedes dos-_

_- ¿Quien más vendrá?- _

_- Al parecer solamente ustedes dos…- dijo Harry mirando que nadie más entraba por el retrato._

**Capítulo V**

- Bien… nadie más vendrá…- dijo Harry intentando que sus nervios no lo traicionaran.

- Harry… esperemos un poco más…- dijo Hermione oprimiendo por enésima vez la moneda.

- No Hermione, no vendrán…-

- A lo mejor tu moneda ya no sirve…- intervino Ron tomando la moneda de Hermione y examinándola.

- Por supuesto que sirve… es solo que esos "Gryffindors" no tienen el valor que deberían…- dijo Hermione un poco molesta ante la actitud "valerosa" de los miembros del ED.

- Vamos Harry, sabemos que tú solo eres capaz…- dijo Ginny dándole ánimos a Harry.

- Pero…- Harry fue interrumpido por el sonido del retrato al abrirse.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay sesiones del ED nuevamente?- dijo Seamus entrando sonriente por el retrato.

- ¿Es cierto eso Harry? Mi moneda me avisó…- dijo Dean mostrando su moneda. A pesar de estar un poco enojado aún con Ginny y Harry, no había podido evitar acudir al llamado. Después de todo, era un Gryffindor, y no podía traicionar a su casa.

- Cho te está esperando abajo. Como no es Gryffindor, no pudo subir…-

- ¿A si? ¿Cho?...- dijo Harry sorprendido. Ginny lo miró con recelo. – Ah… ¡hola Ginny!- dijo nervioso al percibir la mirada furiosa de ella.

- Si, también Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown…- dijo Dean.

- Incluso Zacharias Smith está abajo…- dijo un tanto sorprendido Seamus.

- ¡Que bien!- dijo Hermione, quien por primera vez se alegraba de la presencia de Zacharias.

-¡Colin! ¡También viniste!- exclamó Seamus saludando a Colin Creevey que iba llegando con su cámara dispuesto a capturar algún momento digno de hacer historia.

- Vaya… Harry, que suerte…- comentó Ginny al ver de pronto el alboroto que había en la sala común.

- Si… este… tengo que explicarles el asunto…- dijo un poco inseguro caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿El ED de nuevo?- preguntó alguien.

- ¿Habrá prácticas de nuevo?-

Las preguntas agobiaban la mente de Harry. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple como reanudar el ED.

- No exactamente…- empezó nervioso. – La razón por las cuáles los llamé… bueno, por la que Hermione los llamó, es porque necesitamos de su ayuda…-

- ¿A qué te refieres Harry?- preguntó Colin con seriedad. Todos parecían comprender que esta era una situación muy delicada y había un ambiente tenso.

- Es esto…- dijo Harry entregándole la carta a Dean, que se había aproximado a él.

- Vaya…- exclamó Seamus cuando Dean terminó de leerla en voz alta.

- Lo mismo dije…- intervino Neville.

- Así es… pues… está bien si no quieren ayudar, lo comprenderé…- dijo Harry dando un paso al frente.

- Estoy contigo Harry…- dijo Colin tomando con más fuerza su cámara.

- Yo igual…-

- Y yo…-

Harry estaba sorprendido. Todos los del ED estaban con él.

- Cho y los demás estarán de acuerdo, no lo dudes…-

- Si… fue para esta ocasión que el ED se formó…-

---

La profesora McGonagall caminó hacia el grupo del ED que se encontraba en la entrada del castillo.

Harry sentía su estómago contraerse por los nervios. Ginny lo percibió y lo tomó de la mano, pero esto hizo que Harry se sintiera culpable por llevarla con él.

- Ginny… quédate…- intentó por última vez.

- No Harry… ya hablamos de eso…- dijo Ginny con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.- Nos necesitaras…-

- Potter, no puedo decir que me alegro de verlo en esta situación. Pero debo se clara y precisa. Como usted sabrá, la Orden del Fénix trabaja muy duro y constante para estar informado sobre las acciones de quien-usted-sabe. Bien,- dijo tras hacer una pausa.- Hace una semana un mortífago fue capturado y sometido por ciertos miembros de la Orden. Utilizando los métodos de siempre, con unas cuantas gotas de Veritaserum logramos averiguar que Voldemort planeaba atacar Hogwarts hoy, precisamente a las 9:00 PM- la profesora McGonagall tragó saliva. Todos la miraban asustados y nerviosos.

- Es por eso que se ha mandado a todos los alumnos si excepción a sus respectivas salas, y los profesores no tardarán en unirse a nosotros, así como la Orden del Fénix, que ya deben de venir en camino. Me alegro de ver que logró conseguir muchos de sus compañeros, pero me temo que no será posible que todos lo acompañen…- la profesora miro a todos uno por uno.

- Se necesitará a algunos de ustedes, que al parecer han sido capacitados por el señor Potter en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para que hagan ronda por los pasillos de Hogwarts y eviten que cualquier mortífago ponga un pie en Hogwarts-

- Profesora… ¿qué maldiciones y hechizos podemos utilizar?- preguntó Hermione con timidez.

- Señorita Granger, agradezco su pregunta. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la importancia de este asunto amerita excepciones. Es por eso que el Ministerio ha otorgado su consentimiento para que los estudiantes de Hogwarts utilicen cualquier tipo de maldiciones… si señor Finnigan, las imperdonables también…- añadió al notar la mirada incrédula de Seamus.

- Ah… aquí llegan ya…- exclamó la profesora McGonagall cuando los profesores aparecieron corriendo por unas escaleras.

- ¿Qué hora es Minerva?- preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

- Son las 8:45…- dijo la profesora sin poder evitar un tono nervioso.

- ¿Y la Orden del Fénix?-

- Ya deben estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Optaron por quedarse afuera y ser los primeros en atacar si… si sucede…-

Reinaba un ambiente de tensión completa. Solo se escuchaban respiraciones entrecortadas por el nerviosismo.

Ron había llevado a Hermione aparte. Se veía más nervioso que de costumbre, lo cuál era comprensible, pues se avecinaba una batalla donde toda su familia estaría involucrada por pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix.

- Hermione…- comenzó titubeando.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?- preguntó ella con miedo en la voz.

- Hermione… solo quiero que sepas… antes de la batalla…-

- Ron… no tienes que…- pero fue interrumpida por él.

- No Hermione… tengo que decírtelo…- el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más aprisa de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- preguntó dudosa.

- Yo… quiero decirte que eres mi mejor amiga, mi tesoro más preciado, mi ilusión, mi sueño, mi vida, mi amor… te amo Herms… no puedo vivir sin ti…- dijo rápidamente y poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

Hermione estaba impactada. No atinaba a decir ni una sola palabra.

- Yo… entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi… pero…- y sin decir más, Ron tomó delicadamente a Hermione y la besó.

Todos los presentes observaban la escena en completo silencio y totalmente pasmados.

- Ron…- dijo Hermione cuando se separaron. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Todo la había tomado por sorpresa, y aún trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No tienes que decir nada…- dijo Ron al ver que ella parecía no querer responder. – Siento haberlo hecho de esta forma, pero…-

- No Ron… yo también te amo- lo interrumpió rápidamente cuando terminó de asimilar todo y lo besó con pasión.

- Vaya… quien lo diría… en estos momentos…- susurró Ginny a Harry.

- ¡Pero eres un estúpido Ron!- dijo de repente Hermione alejándose de él. – ¡Decírmelo en estos momentos, ¡Pudo haber sido antes!- Ron sonrió con tristeza, pues sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto.

Harry miró a Ginny unos momentos. Sabía que el momento se acercaba…

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no te acercarás a mí en la batalla…- le dijo titubeando.

- Pero Harry…-

- No quiero que te pase nada… no… no podría perdonármelo…-

- Harry…-

- ¡Promételo!-

- Pero Harry…-

- Ginny… promételo…- dijo Harry simulando perder la paciencia.

- E…esta bien Harry…- contestó Ginny insegura.

- ¡Están aquí! ¡Han llegado!- se escuchó una voz que venía de afuera. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron alerta y los profesores salieron por la puerta principal. Harry y los demás se miraron sin saber que hacer.

- ¡HARRY POTTER!- se escuchó el llamado de aquel a quien todos temían.

- ¡Harry! ¡Te está llamando!- gritaron Ginny y Hermione llorando.

- Ginny… pase lo que pase… no me olvides…- dijo Harry, despidiéndose con una mirada instantes antes de salir por la puerta hacia su funesto destino.

- ¡POR HOGWARTS!- se escuchó el grito de Ron mientras corría en tropel hacia la puerta seguido de los miembros del ED que ahora comandaba.

---

**Por fin se esta poniendo interesante… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Por fin! Un nuevo cap! Me tardé mucho, lo sé, pero es temporada de exámenes y no había mucho tiempo que digamos. En fin, este cap está dedicado a Ale y cuenta por el "vale" que según ella le debo… jeje**

**Espero que les guste, ah! Y gracias por los rw!**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- ¡HARRY POTTER!- se escuchó el llamado de aquel a quien todos temían. _

_- ¡Harry! ¡Te está llamando!- gritaron Ginny y Hermione llorando._

_- Ginny… pase lo que pase… no me olvides…- dijo Harry, despidiéndose con una mirada instantes antes de salir por la puerta hacia su funesto destino._

_- ¡Por Hogwarts!- se escuchó el grito de Ron antes de que los miembros del ED salieran en tropel comandados por él. _

---

**Capítulo VI**

Finalmente el día tan temido había llegado. Había numerosos mortífagos invadiendo los jardines de Hogwarts, y parecían multiplicarse a cada instante. ¿De dónde habían salido tantos? Por el contrario, los profesores de Hogwarts y los miembros de la Orden parecían disminuir en número cada vez más. Sin embargo, luchaban heroicamente y hasta el momento habían logrado defender las puertas del castillo.

- ¡HARRY POTTER!- gritó nuevamente el señor tenebroso, unos instantes antes de descubrir la cabellera revuelta de aquel a quien llamaba. Una sonrisa macabra se formo en sus crueles labios.

- Por fin Potter…-

Harry no contestó, pero siguió avanzando decidido.

- ¿No saludas Potter?- dijo una vez más aquella voz inmisericorde, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

A pesar de estar concentrado, Harry no podía ignorar la despiadada batalla que se estaba llevando en torno a ellos.

- Modales Potter, amabilidad ante todo, deberías saberlo…- dijo la voz tan odiada por Harry.

Unos gritos llamaron la atención de Harry, quien volteó solo para descubrir que alguien había caído, pero no alcanzó a ver quien era. Los nervios volvieron a él. ¿Y si había sido Ginny? Buscó a su alrededor desesperado. La descubrió cerca de Ron, ese cabello rojo la hacía fácil de encontrar.

- ¿Preocupado? Es normal que lo estés. Si estuviera en tu lugar, estaría temblando de miedo…-

- ¿Miedo de ti?- dijo Harry sarcásticamente abriendo la boca por primera vez.

- Todos le temen a la muerte Potter… y yo soy la muerte…-

- ¿Miedo a la muerte? No reflejes tus temores en los demás…- dijo Harry valientemente. Voldemort perdió los estribos ante este insulto y alzó su varita rápidamente. Harry la alzó rápidamente por instinto, listo ante cualquier movimiento de su adversario.

- Buenos reflejos Potter….- dijo con una voz repentinamente calmada y serena. –Pero no te serán suficientes…-

No muy lejos de ahí, los hechizos y maldiciones hacían estragos por doquier. De vez en cuando una maldición iba a dar contra alguna estatua, explotando en mil chispas y haciendo que la piedra se partiera.

Ron y Hermione luchaban lado a lado contra Lucius Malfoy y los padres de Crabbe y Goyle. Ginny, por su parte, luchaba contra Bellatrix Lestrange a unos pasos de la profesora McGonagall, quien a su vez enfrentaba a dos mortífagos irreconocibles por sus oscuros atuendos.

Había dos mortífagos en el suelo, no se sabía si paralizados o muertos. Por su parte, la Orden del Fénix no había perdido aún a ninguno de sus miembros. Neville había sido salvado en el último momento por Lupin, y solo tenía unas quemaduras leves en el brazo. Tonks había sido paralizada por uno de los mortífagos caídos, pero aún así había logrado acabar con él y ahora se recuperaba rápidamente para volver a la lucha.

A pesar de la confusión que reinaba en el ambiente y de estar concentrados en la batalla, nadie perdía detalle de lo que sucedía entre los combatientes más importantes. Voldemort y Harry se miraban fijamente. Uno no podría vivir mientras el otro existiera… eso había dicho la profecía. Harry era el señalado por Voldemort. Había sido elegido por él como su igual desde el principio, y la cicatriz de su frente era testigo y firma de este lúgubre pacto.

Entonces atacó. Con los reflejos que había desarrollado jugando Quidditch, alzó la varita mientras pensaba en la maldición de desarme Expelliarmus. Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron instantáneamente por la sorpresa, y por unos momentos Harry pensó que había logrado desarmarlo. Pero entonces el hechizo rebotó en un escudo invisible que sin duda Voldemort había invocado.

- Buen intento… debo admitir que tus reflejos son impresionantes…-

Harry no escuchó más. En otras ocasiones, siempre había sentido temor de Voldemort, y siempre había dejado que éste atacara primero. Siempre había estado a la defensiva, intentando evitar los hechizos y evadiendo los ataques. Ahora no sería así. Ahora sería el quien atacara.

Una infinidad de hechizos salió en cadena de su varita mientras iba pensando en todos aquellos que recordaba. Sabía que tenía que acercarse a Voldemort, y para esto necesitaba que estuviera distraído, o al menos ocupado. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar en un plan.

Los hechizos simplemente rebotaban en Voldemort, quien no hacía siquiera un movimiento con su varita. Parecía estar en una burbuja que lo protegía de los ataques de Harry, y éste se dio cuenta de que necesitaba utilizar magia más avanzada para quebrar el escudo.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon gritos, y Harry se distrajo unos momentos para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y lo que descubrió lo dejó horrorizado.

Decenas de figuras altas y encapuchadas avanzaban a través del jardín hacia la batalla. Medían más de tres metros y parecían moverse flotando. Entonces comprendió los gritos: los dementores habían llegado. Al instante sintió frío y toda la esperanza lo abandonó. No valía la pena luchar si de todas formas iba a perder.

En aquel momento una docena de luces salió en tropel hacia los dementores. Todos aquellos que sabían utilizar el patronus lo habían invocado y atacaban a los recién llegados.

El frío se alejó unos momentos, pero eran demasiados dementores y los patronus no eran suficientes.

- ¿Sigues sin temerle a la muerte, Potter?-

La voz de Voldemort lo volvió a la realidad. Al menos no había escuchado los gritos de su madre al morir. Pero ese descuido le había salido costoso, pues había perdido su oportunidad de atacar, y ahora era Voldemort quien atacaba. Tuvo que arrojarse fuera del camino cuando la estatua de un caballo se lanzó en feroz galope contra él. Voldemort utilizaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance para atacar a Harry, quien nuevamente sintió el frío y la tristeza, y toda la esperanza lo abandonó nuevamente.

Los dementores seguían avanzando. De espaldas en el suelo, Harry sabía que los patronus no eran suficientes… pero no tenía fuerzas para invocar el suyo. La batalla estaba perdida. Cerró los ojos y espero el ataque final de Voldemort.

Entonces escuchó un dulce canto que clamaba a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos intentando reconocer la bella melodía, pero era tan hermosa que simplemente no podía pensar. La melancolía del clamor era a la vez tierna y reconfortante. Inesperadamente sintió que la esperanza volvía a él y sintió un calor agradable que comenzaba a envolverlo. Al alzar la mirada, descubrió a una luz ardiente que parecía incendiar el cielo a su paso.

- Ese fénix…, debí suponerlo- escuchó que Voldemort decía mientras alzaba la varita dispuesto a ahuyentar a la fulgurante ave. Pero Harry estaba listo ahora, y atacó rápidamente desviando la atención de Voldemort, impidiendo que atacara al fénix.

El fénix se había posado en el jardín, interponiéndose en el camino de los dementores. Abriendo las alas su tamaño era considerablemente grande, el suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera. Instantáneamente comenzó a irradiar un brillo mucho más intenso y a cantar en un tono bello y a la vez amenazante y terrible. Los dementores comenzaron a alejarse lentamente atónitos ante esta inesperada energía pura y blanca que los envolvía.

La Orden del Fénix iba ganando terreno, no había duda. Los mortífagos comenzaban a entrar en pánico al ver que los dementores huían. Harry sabía que debía aprovechar esos momentos para atacar a Voldemort. Era su única posibilidad de ganar.

Pero la diferencia en los años de experiencia en Voldemort y en Harry eran considerables, y el mago tenebroso bloqueaba los ataques con movimientos casi perezosos de su varita. Necesitaría ayuda, lo sabía. Era imposible para él vencer a un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort. Además, nunca había lanzado una maldición imperdonable, y muchos menos el Avada Kedavra.

Estaba exhausto de tanto atacar. Ahora era el turno de Voldemort. Harry descubrió de reojo la cabellera roja de Ginny y a pesar de su condición, se alegró de saber que estaba sana y salva. Los dementores habían huido por completo ahuyentados por Fawkes. Ahora el ave emprendía el vuelo y se dirigía hacia Harry y Voldemort.

- Esta vez terminaré contigo Potter- murmuró Voldemort justo un instante antes de que un haz de luz verde saliera de su varita. Harry estaba desprevenido y cansado, pero alcanzó a percibir un destello rojo y uno verde que chocaban justo frente a él. Cuando el fulgor cesó, descubrió a sus pies a un pequeño polluelo que revoloteaba entre cenizas.

- Fawkes… gracias…- murmuró al descubrir que el fénix lo había salvado de la muerte como aquella vez que también había salvado a Dumbledore.

- Ahora ya no hay quien te salve Potter…- dijo Voldemort avanzando lentamente.

Pero en Harry sucedía algo extraño. El verlo acercarse tan indiferente a lo que sucedía, tan ajeno a las desgracias que provocaba, y al ver la sonrisa sádica en su rostro señal de que no se arrepentía de ninguno de sus terribles actos, hizo que en Harry naciera un odio y un coraje que nunca había sentido. En esos momentos estuvo seguro de que iba a acabar con él.

Voldemort se acercaba, levantando la varita lentamente, disfrutando del aparente terror de Harry, que no se movía de lugar.

- ¿Paralizado de miedo Potter? Te dije que todos me temían… tarde o temprano…- pero Harry no escuchaba. Un fulgor en sus ojos hizo que Voldemort dudara repentinamente al ver la mirada tan decidida y mortal.

- Adiós Voldemort…- dijo Harry apuntando con la varita hacia una estatua que estaba justo al lado del mago tenebroso.

- Qué dices Po…- pero no terminó de decirlo, pues fue sorprendido por la inmensa estatua de un dragón que comenzaba a caer sobre el. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, la estatua estalló en mil pedazos y calló en forma de polvo inofensivo.

- Qué ingenuo Potter… creer que me ibas a vencer tan fácilmente…- pero conforme el polvo fue esfumándose, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al descubrir que Harry había desaparecido.

- Así es Voldemort…- escuchó que decía una voz a sus espaldas. Presa del terror, intentó darse la vuelta, pero el rayo mortal fue más rápido e impacto directamente en su espalda, a la altura del corazón.

Sin un quejido ni lamento, el alma oscura de Voldemort abandonó el cuerpo inerte que cayó sin ruido a los pies de Harry.

- No… no puedo creerlo…- dijo lentamente sin poder asimilar que finalmente había terminado con Voldemort. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y aún volaban hechizos y maldiciones por todas partes.

Entonces un grito quebró la confusión.

- ¡El señor Tenebroso ha caído!- gritó un mortífago presa del pánico cuando descubrió a Harry parado junto al cuerpo.

Al instante, todos dejaron de luchar y miraron a Harry y al cuerpo inerte que estaba a sus pies.

Ginny había logrado someter a su mortífago y miró a Harry. Instintivamente comenzó a correr hacia él para abrazarlo. Por fin todo había terminado. No se dio cuenta cuando Harry comenzó a hacerle señales desesperadas para que se detuviera, ni cuando Ron y Hermione le gritaron que no siguiera. Solo vio un destello de luz roja… y su mundo se oscureció…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un capítulo mas por fin… puf puf…después de tanto tiempo (lentitud dice ana…¬¬, yo qué culpa!) mis ideas no son muy buenas últimamente… pero bueno… esperemos que sea de su agrado… **

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Ginny había logrado someter a su mortífago y miró a Harry. Instintivamente comenzó a correr hacia él para abrazarlo. Por fin todo había terminado. No se dio cuenta cuando Harry comenzó a hacerle señales desesperadas para que se detuviera, ni cuando Ron y Hermione le gritaron que se detuviera. Solo vio un destello de luz roja, y su mundo se oscureció…_

**Capítulo VII**

El techo daba vueltas lentamente. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado que se enfrentaba a Voldemort y que un mortífago atacaba a Ginny con una maldición…

Se levantó sintiendo que sus oídos zumbaban. ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a su alrededor para descubrir que estaba encerrado entre 4 paredes. Esa no era su habitación de Hogwarts. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Una habitación más amplia lo recibió. La cocina tenía trastos sin lavar desde hacía varias semanas. Sintiéndose desfallecer, se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, solo para descubrir que los copos de nieve caían lentamente cubriendo todo de intensa blancura. El mareo finalmente lo venció y terminó por acostarse nuevamente.

Cada mañana era lo mismo. Despertaba con la ilusión de que todo hubiera sido una cruel pesadilla y que al asomarse por la puerta vería la sala común y a Ginny sentada en un sofá, esperándolo como siempre lo había hecho…

Pero no. La triste realidad volvió a su recuerdo de golpe. Ginny había sido hospitalizada de urgencia en el Hospital San Mungo tras recibir la maldición de Lucius Malfoy. Al llegar, los sanadores la creyeron muerta, pues no respondía a las pociones revitalizadoras que le había dado. Sin embargo… y Harry se perdió en sus recuerdos…

---Flash back---

_El sanador había salido con la mirada baja y el rostro sombrío. A pesar de que la noticia sobre la derrota del señor Tenebroso había corrido como pólvora, no había en esos momentos una sonrisa en todo el hospital. Ginny Weasley, la novia de Harry Potter, aquél que vivió y que derrotó al señor Tenebroso, había sido declarada como muerta._

_- Lo sentimos, Señor, Señora Weasley…- dijo dirigiéndose a la familia de la pelirroja. A Molly le fallaron las piernas y el señor Weasley tuvo que sostenerla._

_- No… no puede ser…- dijo Arthur mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaban involuntariamente._

_- Yo… lo sentimos…todos- dijo el sanador con una inmensa tristeza._

_Ron se había sentado en el piso al sentir que sus piernas temblaban. Hermione lo abrazaba llorando. Fred y George estaban completamente inmóviles, completamente pasmados. Nadie decía una sola palabra._

_- Esta… ¿está usted seguro? Mi hija…- dijo Molly tan angustiada que las lágrimas no salían. _

_- Señor y Señora Weasley… lo siento demasiado… pero… no hay duda…- dijo el sanador incómodo. _

_Nadie dijo nada más. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de todas aquellas personas que habían conocido la historia de esa niña pelirroja que ahora yacía inerte en una camilla de hospital._

_- Se…se harán los preparativos para… para su funeral…- dijo el sanador arriesgándose a romper el silencio._

_Harry había permanecido en silencio. "Lo sentimos…" esas palabras rondaban en su mente, y aún se negaba a creerlo. "…para su funeral…", con estas palabras, finalmente comprendió del todo, y explotó._

_- ¡No puede estar muerta!- grito Harry sorprendiendo a todos y avanzando hacia la habitación donde estaba Ginny. Varios sanadores reaccionaron rápidamente y se interpusieron en su camino._

_- ¡Harry!- escuchó que alguien gritaba, pero no le importó. No podía estar muerta… no su Ginny. ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara esto? _

_- ¡Ginny, ¡suéltenme! ¡Ella no está muerta!- gritaba completamente histérico. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Les digo que me suelten! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!... ¡Ginny!- Los sanadores lo retenían con fuerza, y finalmente se dejó caer agotado susurrando el nombre de Ginny entre sollozos._

_- Harry…- _

_- Solo les pido que la revisen nuevamente… tiene que ser un error…- dijo entre lágrimas._

_El sanador intercambió miradas con una sanadora. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía oponerse a esa petición, pues estaba en su derecho. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que revisara a Ginny nuevamente._

_La sanadora entró a la habitación de Ginny y ­todos los demás permanecieron inmóviles, incapaces de reaccionar ante ese acto desesperado de un hombre que ha perdido a lo más importante en su vida. La señora Weasley hundía su rostro en el hombro de su esposo, que solo miraba el vacío._

_Harry comprendió el acto desesperado que había llevado a cabo, y sabía que sería inútil. Sin embargo, algo muy en el fondo se negaba a creerlo… algo muy en el fondo le decía que…_

_- No puedo creerlo… ¡simplemente es imposible!- dijo la sanadora de pronto sobresaltando a todos los presentes._

_- ¿Qué sucede?-_

_El corazón de Harry omitió un latido… quizás dos…_

_- ¡Ginny Weasley está viva!-_

_Fin del Flash back_

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Enderezó la cabeza lentamente, pero no se levantó. Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse con las mantas a pesar del frío que sentía.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Abre la puerta! Sé que estas ahí…- se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

Harry observaba el techo que daba vueltas una vez más. Sentía hambre, pero curiosamente no tenía ganas de comer. Todo era confusión.

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Abre la puerta!- dijo de nuevo la voz golpeando más fuerte.

Harry se levantó con desgana y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez más pasó junto a los trastes sucios y la mesa desordenada.

- Vamos Harry… abre ya… si no me dejas entrar te juro que voy a derribar la puerta…-

- Ya voy…- dijo casi en un murmullo.

Giró lentamente el picaporte de la puerta y la intentó abrir. Sin embargo, una cadena que servía de seguro impidió que se abriera.

- Ay Harry… siempre es lo mismo, ya sabes que tienes que quitar la cadena para abrir…- dijo la voz simulando cansancio.

- Si… perdón….- dijo Harry como autómata quitando la cadena.

- Oh vamos Harry… ¡quita esa cara triste!- Harry había abierto la puerta y Hermione se lanzaba para abrazarlo tiernamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un cap más!!! Jeje, en este se explica un poco más lo que está pasando, espero que se entienda… iba a dedicarle este cap a ale, pero ya no porque pagué la deuda, jeje, no recuerdo ni como, pero dice que ya está pagada… así que… este cap no está dedicado a nadie en especial… bueno, mejor si, a pardelocas aunque esté en la ruina por su culpa… sniff sniff… **

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Ay Harry… siempre es lo mismo, ya sabes que tienes que quitar la cadena para abrir…- dijo la voz simulando cansancio. _

_- Si… perdón….- dijo Harry como autómata quitando la cadena. _

_- OH vamos Harry… ¡quita esa cara triste!- Harry había abierto la puerta y Hermione se lanzaba para abrazarlo tiernamente._

**Capítulo VIII**

- Harry… mírate, ¡estas hecho un desastre!- dijo soltándolo y examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Realmente parecía que estaba en la ruina.

Pero el buen humor de Hermione no era suficiente para reanimar a ese joven flaco y demacrado que miraba por la ventana.

Hermione recorría el departamento poniendo en orden todo. Harry se sentó en la cama y miró el vacío. Escuchaba que Hermione iba y venía por todas partes, pero su pensamiento estaba en otra parte.

- ¿Por qué pasó esto?- dijo al cabo de un rato, sorprendiendo a Hermione, que terminaba de limpiar la cocina. Era raro que Harry hablara. Desde aquel terrible día había cambiado mucho. Casi no salía, no trabajaba y ya casi no hablaba ni siquiera con sus amigos.

- Vaya Harry…- la pregunta que siempre hacía, y nunca era fácil responderla.

- ¿Por qué Hermione?- sus ojos se perdían en una lejanía inexistente al recordar lo sucedido.

- Harry…- Hermione comenzó a decir. Era tiempo de que Harry cambiara. No podía estar así para toda la vida. Tenía dinero, mucho, el suficiente para vivir sin trabajar para toda la vida, pues el dinero que había recibido por parte del Ministerio de Magia cuando derrotó a Voldemort se había sumado a la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Pero no podía vivir encerrado en su departamento…

- Harry… es hora de que tomes el control nuevamente…- tocó el hombro de él para asegurarse que la estaba escuchando.

Harry volteó a verla con los ojos llorosos.

- No me pidas que la olvide Hermione…-

- No te pido eso Harry… pero a Ginny no le gustaría que vivieras así y lo sabes…- las palabras le dolían a Harry. Eran ciertas, pero…

- ¡Han pasado tres años Harry!- dijo Hermione comenzando a exasperarse. La actitud de Harry tenía que cambiar. No podía seguir así.

- Siempre la voy a esperar Hermione… ¡no me puedes decir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer con mi vida!-

- Harry… son tres años…- con estas palabras, los pensamientos de Harry volaron de nuevo al pasado…

_---Flash Back---_

_Ginny había sido trasladada a una habitación especial, donde tenía la máxima atención del personal y desde donde podían vigilar su estado en cada momento. _

_- Hasta el momento no ha respondido al tratamiento…- dijo una sanadora a la familia Weasley. - …pero no hay duda que responderá, solo necesita tiempo…- añadió rápidamente para no causar pánico._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más sanadora?- preguntó Harry con desesperación. No lo habían dejado ver a Ginny en más de una semana._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo qué…?- _

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará… así?- Harry temía la respuesta._

_- Es un coma muy profundo señor Potter… solo le puedo decir que necesitará tiempo…- _

_El mundo de Harry se desvaneció._

_- Nunca habíamos visto algo así. Fue una maldición muy poderosa sin duda alguna. Es magia negra muy antigua, probablemente inventada por el mismo quien-ustedes-saben…-_

_Harry ya no escuchaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría Ginny en coma? ¿Cuándo lo dejarían verla? La sanadora se alejaba de ellos. Toda la familia Weasley se apresuraba. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_- ¿Qué… qué sucede?- preguntó confundido._

_- ¿No escuchaste Harry? ¡Podemos pasar a verla!- _

_- ¿Qué…?- la sorpresa lo había paralizado momentáneamente, pero ahora corría hacia la habitación de Ginny. _

_Fue el primero en llegar. La puerta estaba abierta, y al pasar vio a dos sanadores que dictaban algo a unas plumas que escribían volando rápidamente._

_Finalmente la vio. Allí estaba… recostaba pacíficamente, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros. _

_Se acercó cuando los sanadores se retiraron. Casi podía sentir que Ginny abriría los ojos de un momento a otro y le sonreiría como siempre lo había hecho. _

_Pero no, Ginny no abrió los ojos cuando le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ni cuando le retiró un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente. _

_Todos los demás lo observaban desde la puerta. Era un marco realmente triste._

_- Ginny… despierta preciosa…- las palabras de Harry se perdieron en un susurro apenas audible._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?-

- ¿Ah?- dijo Harry volviendo de su recuerdo.

- Ya veo la atención que me prestas…En fin… me voy Harry. Hay personas que si tienen algo que hacer en su vida…- dijo poniendo especial énfasis en "si".

- Si… que te vaya bien- dijo Harry sin ganas.

- Hasta pronto Harry…- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta. Harry era un caso perdido. Si tan solo Ginny despertara… todo sería tan diferente.

Se acomodó la bufanda al sentir el frío inclemente que le cortaba la cara. El cielo estaba completamente gris y los copos de nieve seguían cayendo.

Hermione trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como directora de una brigada de aurores, uno de los mejores puestos al que un auror podía aspirar.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de repente. Utilizaban celulares para comunicarse, pues como solían andar entre muggles, lo mejor era disimular lo mejor posible.

- ¿Ron?- contestó la llamada mirando su reloj. Era un poco tarde.

- Hola Hermione, ¿dónde andas?-

- En casa de Harry, ya voy para allá…-

- ¿En casa de Harry otra vez?- la voz de Ron dejó escapar un casi imperceptible dejo de celos que Hermione detectó al instante.

- Así es Ron… el está bien, por si te lo estabas preguntando…- dijo sin ganas de empezar una pelea.

- Ah… esta bien… solo apresúrate a llegar, porque la junta no puede comenzar si ti…-

- Ya voy… llegaré en cinco minutos… nos vemos…- se despidió y guardó el celular.

- Ese Ron…- dijo pensando en las discusiones infantiles que solían tener aún siendo mayores. Además… recordaba la confesión de Ron el día de la batalla. Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido jamás había vuelto a mencionar el tema. Ella lo entendía, pues si para ella era un gran impacto ver a Ginny en ese estado, para su hermano lo sería aún más. Pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por Ron. Confesarle sus sentimientos y luego ignorarla… ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Hacía tres años ya de eso…

---

El departamento de Harry había quedado completamente en silencio. Después de la partida de Hermione, se había vuelto a sentar junto a la ventana como todas las mañanas.

"Son tres años Harry…" escuchaba la voz de Hermione que retumbaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si Ginny nunca despertaba? Intento no pensar en eso, pero la duda era insistente. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Podría vivir para siempre esperando a Ginny? Por supuesto, jamás podría olvidarla… pero… ¿Podía seguir viviendo en esas condiciones? No era una buena vida, encerrado todo el tiempo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no salía? Lo había olvidado. Pensó en Hermione, su mejor amiga. Si no fuera por ella, lo más probable es que ya fuera un cadáver. Ella solía hacerle las compras, limpiarle la casa, etc. Se sintió culpable. No era obligación de Hermione, y sin embargo estaba siempre a su lado para ayudarlo.

Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo. Miró el reloj. Iba a ser medio día. Pasó el resto de la tarde mirando por la ventana, recordando tiempos felices y añorando su pasado con Ginny. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente.

---

- Cámbiate Harry, vamos a salir…- Hermione había llegado más temprano que de costumbre a su casa. Ese día no trabajaba, y por lo general descansaba.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Lo que oíste. No vas a estar toda tu vida refugiándote en esto que llamas apartamento-

- Siempre la voy a estar esperando…-

- Te estoy diciendo que vamos a salir, no que busques una novia…- dijo Hermione comenzando a desesperarse.

- Ah… di eso primero-

- Que yo sepa, salir no es lo mismo que buscar novia…- dijo Hermione en tono enojado aunque mas bien disfrutaba ver que Harry volvía a ser como antes aunque fuera por unos momentos.

- Además, ¿crees que a Ginny le gustará saber que su querido Harry ha estado encerrado tres años en esta pocilga y que ni siquiera tiene un trabajo?-

- ¿A qué le estas llamando pocilga?-

- A estos cuartos que llamas hogar…-

- Además no necesito trabajar…-

- Vaya forma de ver la vida…-

Harry se quedó pensativo. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Hermione le había dado buenas razones para cambiar su vida. Era cierto lo que decía de Ginny. Sería una gran vergüenza que Ginny se enterara que él vivía en una pocilga… quiero decir departamento… y que ni siquiera tenía empleo.

"Pocilga…" pensó mirando a su alrededor. Hermione había hecho de su pocilga un bonito apartamento nuevamente.

- Es un buen departamento…- le dijo a Hermione en un tono ofendido.

- Si así lo mantuvieras siempre…-

- Así será. Tienes razón, no puedo seguir así. Salgamos de aquí…-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Estás enfermo Harry? Quiero decir… ¿te sientes bien?- dijo tocándole la frente.

- Estoy perfectamente bien. No me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo.-

- Que…- Hermione estaba impactada. Harry ya se había cambiado con un hechizo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta.

- Que rayos…- dijo Hermione saliendo tras él.

---

_---Flash Back---_

_La familia Weasley estaba reunida en la habitación de Ginny. Arthur acababa de llegar del trabajo junto con los gemelos. Se había hecho una costumbre reunirse con Ginny por las noches después del trabajo a diferencia de Harry, que pasaba todo el día ahí. Solo Ron no estaba presente. Como director del departamento de Quidditch, estaba de viaje organizando un juego en el extranjero. _

_Esa noche en especial estaban más callados que otras veces. El ambiente se sentía pesado y nadie osaba decir una palabra. Harry presentía algo. _

_-Harry… dijo de pronto Molly, aventurándose a quebrar el lúgubre silencio._

_- ¿Qué sucede?-_

_- Es difícil decirte esto…- comenzó Arthur nervioso. Harry lo miró seriamente. Algo andaba mal… definitivamente algo andaba muy mal._

_- Harry, querido… no es bueno para ti estar aquí todo el tiempo…- dijo Molly._

_- No es un problema para mi… estaré todo el tiempo necesario hasta que Ginny despierte…- dijo Harry decidido._

_- No es eso Harry. Estas perdiendo tu vida…- añadió Arthur. _

_- ¡Mi vida es Ginny! ¡No la voy a perder!- _

_- Harry… entiende que no sabemos cuanto tiempo…-_

_- ¡Estaré junto a ella para siempre!-_

_- Harry… me duele decir esto… pero…- Arthur hizo un gran esfuerzo. _

_- Arthur… no deberíamos…- dijo Molly comenzando a llorar. _

_- … no es buena idea que sigas viniendo a ver a Ginny…- terminó de decir forzadamente._

_Harry no contestó. Era imposible lo que estaban diciendo. No podían hacerle esto…_

_Los gemelos lo miraron con tristeza. _

_- Entiende Harry… es por tu bien… tu vida no puede seguir así… tienes que seguir adelante…- dijo Arthur abrazando a Molly._

_Harry no dijo nada. Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Ginny y sin decir palabra se dirigió a la puerta._

_- Harry… cielo…-_

_Pero Harry no escuchaba nada. Su mundo se había derrumbado por completo. _

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

**Aún no se ve nada de lo que pasa con Ron… iba a ponerlo, pero mejor en el próximo…**

**Gracias por los rw!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un cap más! Jeje, lo quería subir antes del fin, porque la siguiente semana tengo que entregar una cosa de física (que no he hecho aún y es para el martes….bua… sniff sniff….eso me pasa por dejar todo para el final… jeje) así que… de una vez… por cierto… soy hombre, jeje, porque luego Ana se mete a ver los rw's (no tiene nada mejor que hacer…) y se ríe de que me dicen amigA ¬¬, jaja, pero ese no es el punto… mejor ya dejo que lean ¬¬:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_(...continuación del Flash Back)_

_- Entiende Harry… es por tu bien… tu vida no puede seguir así… tienes que seguir adelante…- dijo Arthur abrazando a Molly._

_Harry no dijo nada. Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Ginny y sin decir palabra se dirigió a la puerta._

_- Harry… cielo…-_

_Pero Harry no escuchaba nada. Su mundo se había derrumbado por completo. _

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

**Capítulo IX**

- ¿Vamos por un café Harry…?- Hermione y Harry caminaban por la acera bajo el frío invernal. Hermione aún estaba sorprendida del brusco cambio en la actitud de Harry…

- Eh… está bien…- dijo Harry, que en realidad estaba pensando en ir al hospital a visitar a Ginny. Hacía tanto que no la veía, y sin embargo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

- Ella está bien Harry…- dijo Hermione sintiendo la inseguridad de Harry.

- Si…-

- Por cierto, ¿no te importa que haya invitado a Ron, verdad?- soltó de repente restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Va a venir?- preguntó Harry indiferente.

- Harry… creo que deberían hacer las paces- dijo tímidamente Hemione.

Ron… su mejor amigo… Hacía tres años que se habían peleado. La mente de Harry volvió a volar a su pasado.

_---Flash Back---_

_- Ya llegué…- dijo Ron entrando a la habitación de Ginny. Inmediatamente sintió un ambiente extraño. Había algo raro en la habitación… alguien faltaba…_

_- ¿Y Harry?- _

_Todos esquivaron su mirada. _

_- Ron… Harry… ya no vendrá…- dijo Arthur tratando de explicar lo que había sucedido._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya no? Pero… él y Ginny… ellos son…- _

_- Si Ron… nosotros le dijimos que…- dijo Molly sosteniendo el llanto. Ron no los dejó terminar._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... pero…- Ron caminó hacia la ventana sin entender._

_- Lo sentimos Ron… no es su culpa… nosotros…- dijo Arthur intentando explicar, pero Ron no entendía razones ya y se dirigía hacia la puerta._

_- Harry… ya me las pagará… irse así nada más sin siquiera luchar por quedarse…- dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación con la intención de buscar a Harry._

_- ¡Ron! ¡Espera!- gritó Molly intentando detenerlo, pero él ya había desaparecido por el pasillo._

_- Nos equivocamos Arthur…-_

_- Me equivoqué Molly… fui yo quien se lo dijo…-_

_---_

_- ¿Hermione? ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?- Ron hablaba con Hermione, que no había estado presente durante lo sucedido._

_- ¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿Pasa algo malo con Harry? ¿Cómo está Ginny?- la voz inquieta de Ron la había sorprendido. Algo malo debía de pasar._

_- Ginny está…bien… sin cambios quiero decir, porque ambos sabemos que eso no es estar bien… pero Harry… él… ¿cómo pudo?- _

_- ¿Qué sucede Ron?- _

_- El se fue de la habitación de Ginny…- _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione sorprendida. Harry nunca salía de la habitación de Ginny. Habían pasado ya siete meses desde la batalla contra Voldemort. Hermione y Ron se habían visto forzados a continuar con su vida, y a ambos les estaba yendo de maravilla. Sin embargo, hablaban poco entre ellos, y se veían mucho menos. Hermione solía visitar a Ginny cada tres días, pero pocas veces coincidía con Ron. _

_- Para eso lo estoy buscando…-_

_- ¿Cuándo se fue?-_

_- Hace dos semanas… yo estaba de viaje… apenas regresé hoy…-_

_- No tiene a donde ir…-_

_- Cuando lo encuentre… pobre de él…-_

_- Ron… cálmate… tranquilo…- dijo Hermione tratando de apaciguar la ira de Ron, que parecía tener intenciones de asesinar a Harry._

_- ¿Qué me calme dices? Cuando lo encuentre y sepa lo ocurrido…a lo mejor me tranquilizo-_

_- Esta bien Ron… pero… ¿dónde podrá estar?- Ambos se quedaron pensativos unos momentos._

_- La casa de los gritos…- dijeron al unísono._

_---_

_Harry había salido del Hospital sin rumbo fijo aquel día. Había estado vagando sin sentido, y finalmente se había dejado caer en una banca de un parque. Un parque muggle. Todos los que lo veían lo miraban con ojos de compasión. Pobre vagabundo, tan flaco y demacrado._

_La noche llegó y finalmente Harry se dio cuenta de que sería absurdo pasar la noche ahí. Además, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre._

_- Ginny…- susurró con tristeza, recordando la calidez de la sala común y la presencia de Ginny. Se sentía exiliado de su propia familia…_

_Se levantó e intentó pensar en lo que haría. La casa de los gritos parecía buena opción. Ahí podría recluirse y aislarse del mundo. No deseaba la compañía de nadie. Con esa idea, se dirigió hacia Hogsmeade._

_---_

_- ¡Abre la puerta Harry! Sabemos que estás ahí…- gritó Ron aporreando la puerta de la casa de los gritos._

_- ¡Ron! ¡Contrólate!- dijo Hermione deteniendo su brazo._

_- ¡Pero no sale!- _

_- Y menos saldrá si intentas derribar su puerta…-_

_- Está bien… hazlo tú…-_

_- ¿Harry? ¿Nos escuchas?- intentó Hermione con voz calmada y dulce. _

_La casa seguía en silencio._

_- ¿Ves? No quiere salir…- dijo Ron preparándose para golpear la puerta nuevamente._

_Sin embargo, Hermione giró con cuidado el picaporte y ambos se sorprendieron de que la puerta se abriera._

_- Vaya…-_

_La casa estaba completamente oscura, y el polvo comenzaba a cubrir los muebles y el suelo. _

_- Creo que no hay nadie aquí…- susurró Ron inspeccionando la primera habitación._

_- Tal vez esté en la planta alta…-_

_Ambos subieron las escaleras solo para descubrir más oscuridad._

_- No hay nadie aquí…- dijo Ron decepcionado._

_- Creo que tienes razón… no, espera…- _

_Hermione había entrado a la última habitación y había descubierto la figura de Harry recortada contra la poca luz que entraba a través de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían la ventana._

_- ¿Harry?- preguntó con voz temblorosa._

_- ¿Está ahí?- preguntó Ron abriéndose paso._

_Pero Harry ni siquiera se movió. Ni siquiera volteó a verlos cuando entraron._

_- Así que aquí estas…- dijo Ron conteniendo su furia. - ¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste a Ginny?- _

_- ¡Ron! ¡Espera!- dijo Hermione avanzando hacia Harry._

_Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de su boca al descubrir lo flaco y demacrado que Harry se encontraba. Tenía los ojos hundidos, la mirada pedida, y apenas podía sostenerse sentado. Dos semanas que apenas había probado bocado…_

_- ¡Ron! Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí… y por el momento no es buena idea que le hagas preguntas…-_

_---_

_Habían pasado una semana, y Harry ya se había recuperado lo suficiente físicamente. Sin embargo, seguía sin querer hablar con ellos._

_- ¿Qué sucedió Harry?- preguntó Hermione con delicadeza al ver que Harry estaba cada vez mejor. Ron alzó la mirada de la revista deportiva que estaba leyendo._

_Harry ni siquiera se inmutó. _

_- ¿Por qué dejaste a Ginny?- dijo Ron, que se había estado conteniendo hasta el momento, y viendo que Hermione por fin parecía autorizar las preguntas, aprovechaba para hacer las suyas._

_- Ginny…- dijo Harry completamente ido._

_- Si Harry… la abandonaste…- dijo Ron con resentimiento. – ¡Dijiste que la querías! ¡Y yo te creí!- _

_- ¡Ron!- intervino Hermione viendo que la furia de Ron iba en aumento._

_- ¡No Hermione!... ¡tiene que contestarme!-_

_Hermione se calló al ver la repentina furia que se había desatado dentro de Ron._

_- ¡Contesta Harry! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la abandonaste?-_

_- Lo siento Ron…- dijo Harry en voz queda. Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos._

_- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó Hermione con cautela._

_- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Realmente crees sentirlo?...- estalló Ron. – Dijiste que la amabas, y que siempre estarías con ella. ¿Por qué crees que Ginny está así? ¡Ginny está así por tu culpa! ¡Ella te ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort! Y ahora te atreves a… a… ¡a abandonarla!- dijo con dificultad. _

_- ¡Ron!- gritó Hermione al ver la dureza de las palabras de éste._

_- Lo siento Ron… no pude protegerla…- dijo Harry más para si mismo que para ellos._

_- Lo siento… ¿es todo lo que puedes decir?-_

_- ¡Ron! ¡No juzgues sin siquiera saber lo que paso!- gritó Hermione exasperada tratando de calmar el asunto. _

_- Y pensar que siempre te consideré mi mejor amigo…- dijo Ron ignorándola, levantándose y saliendo de ahí._

_- Ron… Harry- dijo Hermione sin saber que hacer. La puerta se cerró lentamente detrás de Ron, dejando entrar una brisa helada que anunciaba las primeras nevadas invernales... y la inconfundible esencia de los problemas que se acercaban poco a poco…_

_---_

**Puf… jeje, espero que no haya estado tan cortito… de todas formas, la parte interesante del fic apenas está empezando… jojo, hay muchas formas de hacer interesante al fic…mmm… ya pensaré en algo malvado…muahaha…**

**Jeje, bueno, para Little innocence que me preguntó, todavía le queda bastante al fic… esperemos que les guste!**

**Ah… y jamesandmolly se va a ir un tiempo!!! Perderé unos cuantos rw's!!! sniff sniff… ah, pero se queda una pardelocas, jeje, así que espero que deje suficientes rw's (qué iluso de mi parte creer que lo va a hacer…¬¬)**

**Bueno, mejor ya me voy. Hasta pronto…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Otro cap! Se me había olvidado subirlo, jeje… ¬¬. Este cap va dedicado a mi querida amiga Ana que está afónica y tiene voz de Marge Simpson, jeje… además de que trae mocos, jeje. Espero que no me mate por eso… en fin… esperemos que se alivie pronto para poder hablar por gtalk sin que me burle de su voz, jaja**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- ¡Ron¡No juzgues sin siquiera saber lo que paso!- gritó Hermione exasperada tratando de calmar el asunto. _

_- Y pensar que siempre te consideré mi mejor amigo…- dijo Ron ignorándola, levantándose y saliendo de ahí._

_- Ron… Harry- dijo Hermione sin saber que hacer. La puerta se cerró lentamente detrás de Ron, dejando entrar una brisa helada que anunciaba las primeras nevadas invernales... y la inconfundible esencia de los problemas que se acercaban poco a poco…_

**Capítulo X**

- Así que Ron vendrá…-

Una ventisca helada alborotó aún más el cabello de Harry. Hermione caminaba en silencio a su lado, sin saber qué decir.

- Ambos sabemos que no fue tu culpa…-

- ¿No fue mi culpa? Por supuesto que lo fue… si al menos hubiera reaccionado a tiempo… nada de esto habría pasado…- Harry se había detenido. La nieve se acumulaba en las calles y toda huella se borraba rápidamente tras unos minutos, quedando el camino impecablemente blanco de nuevo.

- ¡No es verdad¡Ni Ron ni yo fuimos capaces de hacer algo¡Ni siquiera la profesora Mc…-

- ¡Hermione¡Fue mi culpa! Deja de darle vueltas al asunto… si hubiera acabado con Voldemort antes… si tan solo…-

- ¡No fue tu culpa! Y seguiré insistiendo porque es verdad…- esperó la respuesta de Harry, quien abrió la boca para contestar, pero tras unos segundos pareció pensarlo mejor y se contuvo.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Harry metía las manos a los bolsillos y seguía caminando en silencio.

- Nada… es solo que no estoy seguro de ver a Ron…-

- Oh…vamos Harry… no empieces con esto-

- Yo no fui quien lo invito…-

- Ya es tiempo de que hagan las paces…- dijo nuevamente Hermione. – Ya no somos niños, y es muy infantil de tu parte decir que "No estoy muy seguro de ver a Ron…"- añadió imitando con voz exageradamente gruesa el tono de Harry, lo que provocó que Harry soltara una risa involuntaria. Hermione se alegró al ver que Harry estaba cada vez mejor y que conforme avanzaba el tiempo, volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

- Yo no hablo así…-

- ¿Alguna vez te haz escuchado? Los demás te oyen de una forma diferente a como tu te escuchas…-

- ¿A si?- dijo Harry sintiéndose ignorante.

- Si Harry, eso lo sabe todo el mundo…-

- Exagerada…-

- Como sea… ¿ya te sientes seguro de ver a Ron?-

- Este…-

- Así me gusta Harry… ven, vamos a entrar, ya debe estar adentro…- dijo Hermione sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, quien se quedó sorprendido al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino. Una fuerte sensación le revolvió el estómago. Estaba a punto de ver a su mejor amigo… si es que todavía lo era…

_---Flashback---_

_- Vamos Ron… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo ves?- Hermione hablaba con el pelirrojo por el celular, lo cual le daba un aspecto completamente muggle a excepción de la varita que sobresalía tímidamente de su bolso. Nunca estaba de más traerla a la mano…_

_- No es eso Hermione… tengo mucho trabajo…- _

_- Mucho trabajo… ¿no puedes pensar en algo mejor¡Cualquiera tiene tiempo de juntarse con un amigo que no ha visto en casi 3 años!- la exasperación comenzaba a invadirla de forma no intencional, en parte porque de pronto recordaba la declaración de Ron y su consiguiente indiferencia. _

_- A qué hora…- a pesar de los años, Ron seguía sintiendo debilidad por ella… no podía negarse. ¿Qué había pasado él estos años? Recordaba haberse sentido destrozado después del accidente de Ginny. Se había olvidado de Hermione momentáneamente… solo unas semanas… Ella le hablaba y simplemente él estaba en otro mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de la indiferencia que mostraba hacia ella se había arrepentido de su actitud. Ella le había dicho que comprendía y que lo apoyaba, pues ella también estaba devastada al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado. Entonces sintió vergüenza de sus actos y con su orgullo le fue imposible hablar con Hermione. Además, Hermione podía muy bien haberse olvidado ya de él. Quizá había encontrado a otra persona que la apoyaba… quizá…_

_Pocas veces coincidía con ella, sobre todo después de que Harry abandonó la habitación de Ginny. Esa había sido la última vez que había estado tanto tiempo con ella. Después solo eran fugaces encuentros de "hola¿cómo estas?" "que tal, que cuentas", "Ah, estas ocupada, ya veo, adiós entonces"._

_Por eso cuando recibió la llamada de Hermione para verse un día lo tomó por sorpresa. Por unos momentos pensó que todo volvería a ser como antes, ya casi se había olvidado de Harry…_

_- ¿Te importa que invite a Harry?- escuchó que decía, y su antiguo rencor renació._

_- ¿Harry?...- dijo en un tono repentinamente serio._

_- Este… si, he pensado que sería bueno juntarnos como… antes… ya sabes, como en Hogwarts para revivir aquellos tiempos…-_

_- Hermione, estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos, pero haré lo posible por ir. Te avisaré si no puedo…- _

_- Está bien… te esperaremos…- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar un dejo de decepción en su voz que Ron percibió a pesar de su "lentitud"._

_- Lo prometo Hermione… haré todo lo posible por ir…-_

_- Si… como sea, adiós…-_

_Ron escuchó la que Hermione colgaba y se sintió culpable. No habían durado ni cinco minutos hablando y casi habían terminado en una pelea. _

_- Así que Harry… casi 3 años…- pensó mientras intentaba ordenar unos papeles que tenía que firmar._

_---_

Unas campanillas sonaron al abrir la puerta. Reinaba un ambiente confortable y agradablemente cálido. Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando la puerta se cerró tras él con una ráfaga de viento helado.

Hermione buscaba con la mirada. Ron debía de estar ya ahí. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando también, y súbitamente su sangre se heló. Ahí, en una mesa cerca de la esquina, una cabellera roja les daba la espalda.

Caminó un poco inseguro hacia el lugar, mientras Hermione lo observaba sin comprender.

- Hola…- dijo al llegar. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando una cara muy diferente a Ron le regresó el saludo.

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- preguntó el tipo pelirrojo.

- Ah… disculpe… no es nada, pensé que era… otra persona…-

- Vaya Harry… te equivocaste- dijo Hermione divertida a sus espaldas.

- ¿En serio? Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta…-

- Creo que Ron aún no llega, pero podemos sentarnos a esperarlo. Yo tengo ganas de un café…- dijo mientras se sentaba y un mesero le entregaba el al instante.

- Me parece buena idea…- dijo Harry sentándose y esperando en vano que le dieran el menú al instante como a Hermione.

Un rato después, Hermione sorbía su café mientras Harry seguía esperando el menú.

- Si fueras una atractiva mujer te lo hubieran dado tan rápido como a mi…- dijo Hermione levantando la mano para llamar al mesero.

- No veo a la atractiva mujer en esta mesa…- dijo Harry haciendo como que buscaba a alguien inexistente.

- Qué grosero…- dijo Hermione, quien ya recibía toda la atención de dos meseros. – ¿Decías algo Harry?- añadió en tono de burla.

- Calla…-

- Por cierto¿puede tomar la orden de este caballero?- dijo al mesero, quien rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Harry.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer…- dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico cuando el mesero se fue.

- No lo iba a hacer de todas formas…- dijo Harry en tono de broma y haciéndose el resentido.

- No tienes remedio Harry…- dijo ella riendo.

Pasaban los minutos, y de Ron ni sus luces. Cuando pasó media hora, Hermione comenzó a preocuparse. Harry ya se había hecho la idea de su encuentro con Ron, y ahora lamentaba que no llegara.

- Lo llamaré…- dijo Hermione cinco minutos más tarde. Sacó su celular y se disponía a marcar cuando éste comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Ah! Debe ser Ron…-

- ¿Ron¿Dónde estas?...-

Harry intentaba escuchar la conversación, pero la voz de Ron era apenas audible y no se entendía.

- Ah… ya veo…-

Harry supuso que Ron había tenido una demora y que llegaría tarde.

- Bueno pues… adiós…- dijo Hermione colgando.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry.

- Pues… simplemente que Ron no podrá venir hoy…- dijo Hermione decepcionada.

- ¿Qué? Pero…-

- Déjalo Harry… dice que me llamará para vernos cuando pueda…- dijo Hermione con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

- Ah… ya veo…- dijo Harry, quien ya se había hecho la idea de que iba a encontrarse con su viejo amigo, y saber que no iría era decepcionante.

---

**Casi rompo mi marca de rw!!! Jeje…¬¬ gracias a todos los que han dejado rws!!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! Qué rápido soy, jeje… bueno no¬¬ … en fin, en este cap aparece alguien a petición de alguien… jeje¬¬… jaja…¬¬ bueno ya… Este cap va dedicado otra vez a Ana, pero ahora estará más bonita la dedicación porque no hablaré de su nariz con mocos ni de su voz de marge… jeje… son bromas Ana, ya y no te quejes porque te concedí el último deseo que pediste antes de tu muerte por exámenes, jeje… ahora tengo que pensar qué hacer con él… alguna idea interesante?**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Pues… simplemente que Ron no podrá venir hoy…- dijo Hermione decepcionada._

_- ¿Qué? Pero…-_

_- Déjalo Harry… dice que me llamará para vernos cuando pueda…- dijo Hermione con cierto resentimiento en la voz._

_- Ah… ya veo…- dijo Harry, quien ya se había hecho la idea de que iba a encontrarse con su viejo amigo, y saber que no iría era decepcionante._

**Capítulo XI**

- ¿Ron? ¿Dónde estas?...- contestó la voz de Hermione cuando Ron marcó a su número. Era tarde. Se había demorado más de la cuenta con los papeles. No había sido intencional… ¿o si? Por unos momentos dudó. ¿Realmente quería ver a Harry? Sinceramente no sentía muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Sabía que no podría controlarse y que terminaría golpeándolo por haber abandonado a Ginny.

- Estoy en la oficina todavía. No creo que pueda ir… surgió un imprevisto…- dijo no muy seguro. El imprevisto no era urgente y lo sabía. Bien podía ir y ver a sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts

- Ah… ya veo…- la voz de Hermione sonaba decepcionada. Y tenía razón en estarlo. Él sabía que estaba mal, pero sencillamente no sentía ganas de verlos… bueno, a Hermione si, pero no a Harry. Jamás podría perdonarle que hubiera abandonado a Ginny.

- Si… lo siento… de verdad quería ir…- dijo sintiéndose la persona más hipócrita del mundo. – Te hablo luego para ver si nos juntarnos después…-

- Bueno pues… adiós…- Hermione sin duda se había enojado. Se sintió patético y desdichado. Jamás se había sentido tan mal. Tenía que hacer algo… ya pensaría en eso… y con estas ideas, se sumió de nuevo en el papeleo.

---

- Creo que es hora de irnos…- dijo Hermione después de un rato. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y Harry agradeció que lo dijera.

- Si, será mejor…-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry?-

- Supongo que iré de vuelta a mi apartamento…-

- Me refiero a tu vida Harry… ¿qué vas a hacer?-

Harry abrió la puerta para que Hermione pasara. Sin embargo, justo cuando ella estaba saliendo, alguien más intentó entrar, haciendo que chocaran.

- Disculpe señorita…- dijo avergonzado, recogiendo algunas cosas que se le habían caído a Hermione.

- No es nada…- dijo Hermione. Harry estaba detrás de ella, esperando pacientemente con la puerta abierta a que el desconocido recogiera las cosas de Hermione.

- Aquí tiene… disculpe una vez mas…- dijo el extraño levantándose y entregándole las cosas.

Entonces el mundo de los tres se congeló. Una mirada gris pasaba de los ojos verdes a los castaños sin poder creerlo. A su vez, Harry y Hermione pasaban de los ojos grises a la rubia cabellera del personaje que acababan de encontrar.

- Dra… ¡Malfoy!- se corrigió rápidamente Hermione sorprendida del encuentro y dejando caer las cosas una vez más.

- Hermio… Granger…- dijo Draco corrigiéndose a si mismo también.

- Malfoy…- dijo Harry soltando la puerta de la sorpresa y haciendo que ésta los empujara hacia fuera.

- Potter…-

Los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio mirándose mutuamente. Draco no había cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo la piel tan pálida como antes, incluso se notaba más por el frío y por el resplandor de la nieve. Era tan alto como Harry, pero fuera de eso, estaba casi idéntico a como lo recordaba.

Entonces Harry reaccionó.

- Cuidado Hermione…- dijo poniéndose adelante.

- Ya veo… ahora sales con… ella - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- Cuidado con tus palabras Malfoy…- dijo Harry buscando a tientas su varita.

- ¿Qué pasó con la pelirroja…?- preguntó en un tono inesperadamente amable. Hermione se sorprendió de que no los insultara. No la había llamado "sangre sucia", ni a Ginny "traidora de la sangre" ni otros comentarios que acostumbraba decir.

Sin embargo, en Harry surtía el efecto contrario. Era una burla preguntar por Ginny, cuando sabía que su propio padre la había dejado así. Buscó a tientas su varita.

- Tranquilo Potter… no voy a hacer nada- dijo Draco haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, pero buscando su varita igualmente.

- Bien sabes que fue tu desgraciado padre quien maldijo a Ginny… ¿y te atreves a preguntar por ella?- dijo Harry conteniendo su furia.

- Harry… no deberías…- dijo Hermione tomándole del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

- Fue una simple pregunta Potter… no tenía otras intenciones…- dijo Draco con sinceridad. Algo raro tenía… Hermione lo sabía. No era el de antes.

- ¿Acaso te preguntas que sucedió conmigo después de… aquél día?- preguntó Draco al ver que Hermione lo miraba sorprendida.

"Debe saber Legirimancia…", pensó Hermione intentando pensar en otra cosa por si acaso.

- Trabajo para el ministerio…- dijo ante la sorpresa de ambos. - Soy director del departamento encargado de romper maldiciones tenebrosas…-

- ¿Qué cosa?...eso quiere decir que…- Harry no salía de su asombro. La sorpresa se había sobrepuesto a la furia.

- Así es Potter… no soy un mortífago y nunca lo fui…- dijo para despejar cualquier duda.

- Pero…- Hermione no atinaba a decir nada.

- ¿Pero? ¿Acaso me vieron en la batalla aquel día?- preguntó, haciendo que ambos hicieran vanos intentos de recordarlo.

- Este…no recuerdo muy bien ese día- mintió Harry. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso. Era cierto… no había visto a Draco aquel día.

- Así es… yo no estaba…- dijo Draco. "¿Dónde aprendió Legirimancia?" se preguntó Harry.

- Yo miraba todo desde la torre de Astronomía. Aquel día… yo no participé. Me di cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del señor oscuro, y lo traicioné…

- Entonces tu…-

- Nunca me acusaron de nada. Soy libre de cargos…- dijo Draco anticipándose a la pregunta de Hermione.

- Pero…-

- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme… podría decirse que fue un placer encontrarme con… ustedes…- dijo Draco sorprendiéndose a si mismo de los esfuerzos que hacía para no insultarlos.

- Pero…-

- Adiós…- dijo Draco entrando al establecimiento. La puerta se cerró firmemente tras él.

Harry y Hermione se habían quedado completamente inmóviles.

- ¿Ese era Draco, Draco Malfoy, verdad?- preguntó Harry sin salir de su asombro.

- La misma pregunta te hago…-

- Rayos… no sé qué decir…- dijo Harry mirando por la ventana cómo Draco se sentaba y miraba el menú tranquilamente.

- Bueno… lo atendieron antes que a ti…- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- No le veo la gracia…- contestó Harry con reproche.

- Realmente es Draco… ¿verdad?-

- Al parecer si… y será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí si no queremos morir congelados…- dijo Hermione empujándolo para que caminara.

Desde su asiento, Draco vio como ambos caminaban lentamente por la calle hasta perderse de su vista.

- Vaya…- fue lo único que dijo antes darle un sorbo a su café.

---

**Le falta mucho a este fic… apenas comienza lo interesante… al menos para mi, jeje… y por cierto, para _elb00_ que me dejó rw, lo que dijiste de… (deja entro a la pag de rw's y copio el título, porque está raro…¬¬ ya…) "Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien", jeje… la verdad no entendía lo que me decía, pero busqué en Google (jeje) y encontré algunos datos. Mmm… sinceramente es la primera vez que me entero de esa caricatura (del estilo anime japonés, _elb00_ mencionó algo de eso…), en fin… supongo que tiene algún parecido, y me gustaría saber de qué se trata la caricatura, porque leí el resumen y me quedé en las mismas -.- jeje, bueno, me voy, ojalá les guste lo que va del fic y lo que vendrá…**

**Hasta pronto**

**PD: Gracias por los rw's! ya casi rompo mi propio record… ya sé que para otros autores, 43 rw's no es nada… (verdad ale? ¬¬)…¬¬ pero para mi son mucho…¬¬**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Uno más! ¡Uno diario! Jeje… espero que les guste… Ah! Y por cierto! Ya rompí mi record de rw's! jaja, gracias por los rw's…**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- No le veo la gracia…- contestó Harry con reproche._

_- Realmente es Draco… ¿verdad?- _

_- Al parecer si… y será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí si no queremos morir congelados…- dijo Hermione empujándolo para que caminara. _

_Desde su asiento, Draco vio como ambos caminaban lentamente por la calle hasta perderse de su vista. _

_- Vaya…- fue lo único que dijo antes darle un sorbo a su café._

**Capítulo XII**

- Y bien Harry… ¿qué harás con tu vida entonces?- el encuentro con Draco los había dejado pensativos, y Hermione intentó cambiar de tema.

-Este… no sé… pero… ¿crees que Draco realmente haya cambiado?... es decir, tal y como lo recuerdo…- dijo Harry volviendo al tema de Draco. No lograba comprender el cambio tan radical de aquel que había sido su peor enemigo… bueno, su segundo peor enemigo…

- No sé Harry… no sé… pero sin duda tiene una mirada distinta…- dijo Hermione que por alguna extraña razón tampoco lograba sacarse a Draco de sus pensamientos.

- Pero no estoy realmente seguro de que no haya participado… quiero decir… no estoy seguro de nada después de lo que pasó…-

- Ambos sabemos que no estaba… eso lo recuerdo muy bien…- dijo Hermione recordando aquel fatídico día.

- Pero…-

- No hablemos más de eso Harry…- dijo Hermione, quien sentía algo extraño cuando hablaba de Draco.

- Pero…-

- Nada de "peros"… mejor dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?- preguntó rápidamente cambiando de tema.

- Hermione… ya te dije que no sé. No tengo ni la más mínima idea- contestó Harry un poco harto de la pregunta.

- Ya veo…dudo que esto sea casualidad…- dijo de pronto Hermione deteniéndose en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry mirando con curiosidad el dedo de Hermione que apuntaba a… - ¿Se solicitan empleados?- leyó un letrero pegado a una puerta.

- ¡Si Harry! ¿No es perfecto?- gritó Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Estas buscando empleo? No me digas que… ¿Te despidieron?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

- No tonto… ¡me refiero a ti!-

- ¿Yo qué?-

- ¡Harry! ¡Encontraste trabajo!-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Yo no estoy buscando trabajo!-

- ¡Por eso mismo es más maravilloso! ¡El trabajo vino a ti sin que tú lo pidieras!- dijo Hermione empujando a Harry por la puerta.

- Pero…-

- Pero nada…- dijo Hermione entrando detrás de él y cerrando la puerta.

- Hermione… yo…-

- ¡Vamos! Avanza…- dijo Hermione empujándolo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó una señorita muy elegante y de finos modales.

- ¿Qué cosa? Ah… no, quiero decir… si…- dijo Harry inseguro. La señorita se le hacía conocida. La había visto antes en algún lugar…

- Venimos por el anuncio de la puerta…- expresó Hermione al ver que Harry era un caso perdido.

- Ah… pero… el empleo es solo para uno… a menos que sean…- contestó la señorita un poco apenada.

- Lo sabemos… el trabajo es para él- interrumpió Hermione. Por alguna razón sentía que conocía a la empleada.

- ¿Para mí? Pero Hermione…- la señorita los miró confundida. "Se me hacen conocidos… pero puede que sean muggles…", pensó la señorita comenzando a fastidiarse. Sin embargo, en cierto momento alcanzó a distinguir la varita que asomaba al bolso de Hermione y decidió ayudarlos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó cortésmente.

- No es nada… es que es su primer empleo…- dijo Hermione sonriendo forzadamente. Harry la miró con reproche.

- Ah, entiendo. Esta bien, pero debe saber que el empleo lo ofrece el Ministerio de Magia- dijo la señorita poniendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras para hacer notar la importancia de su empleo.

- ¿El Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó Harry desconcertado.

- ¡Mejor todavía!- gritó Hermione emocionada. – ¿Te das cuenta?, ¡es tu oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida!-

- Ya no estoy muy seguro de eso…-

- Oh vamos… no pierdes nada con intentarlo…-

- Está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Harry armándose de valor.

- Bien, el jefe dijo que estamos necesitados de trabajadores, así que queda usted contratado- dijo la señorita dándole un contrato para que firmara. Hermione y Harry se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿No es perfecto?- preguntó Hermione. Harry tomó el contrato y lo firmó rápidamente. Era demasiado bueno conseguir trabajo tan rápido.

- Excelente. Ahora… por favor tome asiento y espere a que llegue nuestro jefe- dijo la señorita refinada. Un hombre apareció de pronto por una puerta, se despidió de ella y salió por la puerta. Sin embargo, Harry alcanzó a distinguir que llevaba una mano vendada y numerosas cicatrices en los brazos.

- ¿Precisamente qué tipo de trabajo es?- dijo Harry comenzando a dudar del trabajo en el que se había metido. Hermione lo miró con duda también.

- Oh, no es mucho. Simplemente nos dedicamos a romper hechizos tenebrosos- dijo la señorita como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – No es muy peligroso, además de que no hay muchas maldiciones últimamente y solo nos dedicamos a romper hechizos leves…los cuáles si son bastantes…- añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry y Hermione.

- Que… ¿qué departamento es este…?- preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

- El departamento encargado de romper maldiciones tenebrosas-

- ¿Qué?- gritaron los dos al unísono.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Harry desesperado.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione también desesperada.

- ¡Es donde trabaja Draco!- gritaron los dos de nuevo desesperados.

- ¡Ah! ¡Así que conocen al jefe!- dijo la señorita con una sonrisa.

- ¿Conocerlo? Éramos los mejores amigos antes… ¿lo sabía?- dijo Harry con sarcasmo jalando a Hermione para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

- Salgamos de aquí Hermione…-

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que Harry tomaba el picaporte de la puerta, ésta se abrió y entro…

- ¡Draco!- saludó la señorita con una sonrisa.

- Hola Lavender…- respondió éste con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ésta se esfumo tan pronto descubrió a los dos intrusos.

- ¿Lavender?- Preguntaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo. "Ya decía yo que se me hacía conocida…", pensaron.

- Ah… vienen por lo del anuncio…- dijo Lavender al comprender la mirada de sorpresa de Draco.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Nosotros ya nos íbamos…- dijo Harry empujando la puerta rápidamente para salir. Sin embargo, algo detuvo a Hermione. Una mirada gris inquisitiva.

- Harry… sería buena idea que te quedaras…-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Te haz vuelto loca?-

Draco los miraba impactado. Hermione jaló a Harry hacia una esquina para discutir.

- No es fácil encontrar trabajo en el Ministerio…-

- ¿Trabajar para Draco? Realmente estas loca…-

- …aunque siendo tú, probablemente te contraten fácilmente en otra parte…- dijo Hermione pensativa.

- Exacto… ahora huyamos de aquí…-

Sin embargo, Draco se había acercado a ellos.

- Harry, ¿buscas trabajo?...- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llamarlo "Potter".

- ¿Qué? Este…-

- Ahora mismo hay un puesto vacante en el departamento de aurores. Seguramente estarán deseosos de contratarte, después de acabar con el señor tenebroso…- dijo Draco. Hermione estaba impactada. ¿Ese era Draco?

- Este… si, es buena idea la de ser auror…- dijo Harry un poco inseguro ante la amabilidad de Draco. ¿Ese era Draco?

- Si, puedes ir ahora mismo por la chimenea- dijo Draco señalando la chimenea y los polvos flu.

- Este… si, gracias…- dijo Harry sin poder creerlo todavía.

- Te acompaño Harry… Gracias…Draco… - dijo ella sin poder salir de su asombro.

Hermione y Harry se dirigieron hacia la chimenea. Alcanzaron a distinguir la rubia cabellera de Draco antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

---

**Aun le falta bastante a este fic… aún no comienzan los verdaderos problemas de Harry, jeje… ni los de Hermione ni los de Ron… ni los de Draco… etc etc etc… jeje**

**No te puedes quejar Ana! Salió tu querido Draco… y en dos caps! Y pensaré en tu idea de que Hermione se quede con Draco… ¿alguien vota en contra? Jeje,**

**Hasta pronto…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Después del fin de semana, de nuevo un cap diario, jeje... espero que les guste:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Si, puedes ir ahora mismo por la chimenea- dijo Draco señalando la chimenea y los polvos flu. _

_- Este… si, gracias…- dijo Harry sin poder creerlo todavía. _

_- Te acompaño Harry… Gracias…Draco… - dijo ella sin poder salir de su asombro. _

_Hermione y Harry se dirigieron hacia la chimenea. Alcanzaron a distinguir la rubia cabellera de Draco antes de desaparecer por la chimenea. _

**Capítulo XIII**

Ron había llegado a la habitación de Ginny. Había estado pensativo todo el día, después de la llamada a Hermione. ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas? Hermione parecía estar muy cerca de Harry últimamente. Un momento… ¿Sería posible que…?

La puerta se abrió de improviso y entro una sanadora.

- Solo vengo a revisarla…- dijo al ver que había sobresaltado a Ron. Los demás Weasley habían salido unos momentos de la habitación.

- Ah… por supuesto…- dijo Ron saliendo también de la habitación.

Pensó en hablarle a Hermione, pero ya era de noche. Pensó en Harry. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. Y lo que era peor, hacía tanto tiempo que Harry no visitaba a Ginny. El furor volvió a él. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso Harry? Después de lo que le había dicho a Ginny… simplemente olvidarla. Y… ¿Cuál era precisamente la relación entre Hermione y Harry?

La sanadora salió de la habitación sacando a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

- Puede volver a pasar señor Weasley- le dijo al pasar junto a él. Ron se dirigió a la puerta intentando no pensar en sus asuntos, pero una duda lo atormentó de pronto. ¿Qué pasaría si Ginny despertaba y preguntaba por Harry? ¿Cómo le explicaría que simplemente se había ido y que hacía 3 años que no lo veía y… que hacía casi tres años que no la visitaba?

---

- ¿Puedes creerlo Harry? ¡Mejor empleo no hubieras podido conseguir!- le dijo esa noche Hermione a Harry mientras caminaban por la acera. La nieve había dejado de caer, pero el frío seguía tan agudo como antes.

Harry había conseguido trabajo de Auror. Había sido contratado de inmediato tal y como lo había dicho Draco. Draco… Harry y Hermione intentaban no pensar en él.

- Mañana tendré que levantarme temprano…-

- Si, por primera vez en 10 años…-

- Muy graciosa…-

- Además trabajarás cerca de mi oficina…- dijo Hermione recordando que los departamentos del Ministerio en los que trabajaban estaban en el mismo piso.

- Y también cerca de Draco…- dijo Harry un poco desanimado.

- Eso no importa Harry… ya viste cómo ha cambiado tanto…- dijo Hermione de forma casi involuntaria, haciendo que Harry la mirara de forma extraña.

- ¿Sucede algo Hermione?- preguntó al ver que se había quedado callada.

-¿Ah? No… nada…-

- ¿Nunca habías visto a Draco en el ministerio…?-

- Para nada… hay mucho personal, y es difícil encontrarte con alguien si no lo estás buscando…-

- Si… supongo…-

- Por cierto… Lavender trabaja para Draco…- dijo Harry de pronto recordando a la refinada señorita.

- Ah… ella…- dijo Hermione con una repentina imagen mental de Ron y Lavender pegados de la boca besándose en Hogwarts, lo cual hizo que se pusiera de mal humor, pero se sorprendió al ver que el mal humor no era tan… exagerado como antes…

- No crees que Ron…- comenzó Harry al ver la reacción de Hermione.

- No…- dijo ella cortante.

- Pero ni dije nada…-

- No me interesa…-

- Vaya…-

- Así es…- habían llegado al apartamento de ella.

- Bueno, te veo mañana… supongo…- dijo Harry despidiéndose de Hermione.

- Por supuesto, no te vayas a quedar dormido, será tu primer día…-

- Lo intentaré…- dijo Harry de mala gana.

- Hasta mañana-

- Hasta mañana…-

Harry vio que Hermione entraba a su departamento y cerraba la puerta. Comenzó a avanzar por la acera sin muchas ganas. El frío le cortaba la cara, pero no le importaba. Había conseguido el trabajo con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo…

Sin embargo, por alguna razón no se sentía feliz del todo. Había cierta sensación que lo incomodaba. Tenía la ligera impresión de que no todo sería felicidad de ahí en adelante.

De pronto recordó a Ginny… por unos momentos se quedó inmóvil. No había pensado en ella en todo el día… ¿sería posible que la estuviera olvidando? No… eso era imposible. Comenzó a correr para sacarse esos pensamientos con las frías agujas del viento invernal.

---

La varita de Harry comenzó a sonar como despertador sobre la mesita de noche. Estiró la mano y la agarró con desgana. Le parecía que acababa de dormirse, pero al consultar la hora se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarse.

- Rayos… mi primer día de trabajo- dijo levantándose y sintiendo el frío del piso. Sin embargo, se sentía entusiasmado con la idea del trabajo. Después de todo, era lo que siempre había querido… aparte de Ginny…

Se vistió rápidamente y tomó cualquier cosa que encontró en su cocina para desayuno. Salió a la calle y a media calle el frío lo obligó a regresar por su bufanda.

- Lo que me faltaba…ahora llegaré tarde…- dijo corriendo para ganar el tiempo perdido.

Llegó 5 minutos antes de la hora. Se dirigió hacia su zona de trabajo con una sonrisa que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo.

- Vaya… Hola Harry…- escuchó una voz que lo saludó a sus espaldas.

- Hola… Draco…- dijo Harry al voltearse y descubrir a la persona que lo llamaba. Tuvo que contenerse para no llamarlo "Malfoy".

- Que tengas un buen día…- fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy antes de seguir su camino. Sin embargo, Harry notó que la mirada de Malfoy buscaba a alguien más entre la muchedumbre.

Le costó un poco encontrar su oficina, pero finalmente dio con ella. Varios aurores lo saludaron al instante, y se sorprendió de ver que la noticia de su contrato se había extendido rápidamente.

- Buenos días señor Potter- lo saludó una chica al pasar.

- Hola señor Potter-

- ¿Cómo está señor Potter?-

- ¿Qué tal señor Potter?-

Harry entró rápidamente y se refugió. No soportaba ver que todos lo trataban como una celebridad. Después de todo, el trabajo tenía que tener sus desventajas... Se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo sin percatarse de cierta chica oriental que lo observaba atentamente desde un escritorio cercano al suyo...

---

- Espero que Harry se encuentre bien...- Hermione caminaba por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Le había llamado a su casa para ver si no se había quedado dormido, y le alegró escuchar que el teléfono timbraba sin que nadie contestara. Sin duda Harry estaba entusiasmado con la idea del empleo...

- Buenos días... Hermione- escuchó una voz atrás de ella.

- Ah... hola... Draco...- dijo sorprendida de que éste le estuviera saludando. Realmente era muy extraño hablar con Malfoy como personas civilizadas.

- Vi a Harry por la mañana... me alegro de que sea auror...-

- Ah... si... yo igual...- Hermione no sabía que decir. Repentinamente sintió algo muy extraño al ver a Draco a los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Draco. Enrojeció al darse cuenta de que se había quedado viendo a Draco... de una manera muy extraña...

- ¿Ah?... no nada... es solo que... nada... tengo cosas que hacer...- dijo abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

- Que tengas un buen día Hermione...- dijo Draco despidiéndose de ella.

- Igualmente...- respondió ella entrando a su oficina.

- Por cierto...- la voz de Draco la hizo voltear de nuevo.

- ¿Si?-

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a comer al rato...-

- Ah... este... quiero decir... me encantaría...- la pregunta de Hermione la había tomado por sorpresa y descubrió asombrada que no podía pensar con claridad.

- Perfecto... conozco un lugar que te gustará...- dijo Draco.- Te veo al rato...- se despidió.

- Si... supongo...- Hermione se había quedado clavada en el suelo. ¿Eso había sido una cita? ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

---

Ron había llegado temprano al Ministerio. Intentaba ocupar su mente en el trabajo, pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos volaban hacia Hermione. Tenía que llamarla. A lo mejor podía invitarla a comer hoy. Y también a Harry... Algún día tendría que verlo nuevamente. A su mejor amigo de Hogwarts...

Escribió una nota rápidamente y tomó una lechuza. No tenía caso marcar al celular si lo tradicional eran las lechuzas.

_Hermione: _

_¿Podemos vernos para comer? Necesito hablar contigo..._

_Ron_

Ató la nota a la pata de la pequeña lechuza y la soltó. Vio cómo salió volando por la puerta en dirección a la oficina de Hermione. Esperando la respuesta, se puso a firmar unos papeles que se habían acumulado en su bandeja de entrada.

---

La lechuza se paró en el hombro de Hermione, quien la miró extrañada.

- ¿Es para mí?-

La lechuza la miró con sarcasmo. "No estaría aquí si no fuera para ti..." dijeron los grandes ojos del mochuelo.

- Veamos...-

Hermione desató la nota y leyó. Estaba a punto de escribir la respuesta diciendo que si cuando recordó que ya había quedado con Draco...

- Rayos... ¿por qué hoy?-

La lechuza aguardaba impaciente a que escribiera la respuesta.

- ¿Qué le digo?- trataba de pensar con rapidez.

_Ron:_

_Lo siento, no puedo hoy. Me invitaron a comer. ¿Te parece mañana?_

_Hermione._

"Perfecto...", pensó leyendo su nota de nuevo. Corta, objetiva, sincera, etc. La ató a la pata de la lechuza y ésta salió volando. Hermione vio con nostalgia cómo la lechuza volaba en dirección de la oficina de Ron. Miró su reloj... ya casi era hora de comer...

---

**Qué interesante... veamos qué sucede después...mmm... se quedará Hermione con Draco? Mmm... ¿qué pasara con Ginny? Escribiré al rato... jeje, tengo clase...¬¬...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Este cap va dedicado a pardelocas, a Ana para que le vaya bien en sus exámenes, y a Ale para que le vaya bien en una de las 30 fincas que tiene…jeje, ah! Y para que no olvide seguirle a sus fics donde quiera que se encuentre… jeje… en fin… aquí va el cap… espero que se entienda lo que está pasando… gracias por los rw!**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Ron:_

_Lo siento, no puedo hoy. Me invitaron a comer. ¿Te parece mañana?_

_Hermione._

"_Perfecto...", pensó leyendo su nota de nuevo. Corta, objetiva, sincera, etc. La ató a la pata de la lechuza y ésta salió volando. Hermione vio con nostalgia cómo la lechuza volaba en dirección de la oficina de Ron. Miró su reloj... ya casi era hora de comer..._

**Capítulo XIV**

- ¡Qué!- el grito de Ron sobresaltó a todos los que estaban cerca.

- ¡No puede ser¿Quién fue el que la invito?- gritó mirando a todos sospechosamente.

- ¿Sucede algo señor Weasley?- preguntó uno de sus colaboradores.

- No… nada…- dijo un poco más calmado y dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando de forma ridícula.

Sin otra palabra salió de su oficina airadamente. Tenía que averiguar quien la había invitado. Unos repentinos celos lo habían invadido…

---

Harry se sentía incómodo ante la persistente mirada de la chica oriental que lo miraba en cada oportunidad que tenía. "Es bonita", pensó Harry. "Me recuerda a…", sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al recordar a Cho Chang. No era posible tanta coincidencia. Primero Draco y ahora…

- ¿Cho?- dijo en voz alta esperando que la chica volteara.

- ¡Así que recordaste!- respondió la chica sonriente.

- Este… ¿cómo estas?- preguntó Harry sin saber qué decir. "Peor suerte no puedo tener…"

- Yo muy bien Harry. Qué casualidad que estemos trabajando juntos¿no te parece?-

- Eh… si, algo así…-

- Todo sucede por una causa…-

- ¿A si?- Harry intentaba terminar la plática. Era casi la hora de comer, y quería encontrarse con Hermione para contarle sobre su primer día.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer?- preguntó la oriental consultando el reloj.

- Este… pues… yo… quedé con una amiga…- mintió Harry. Después de todo, no había quedado con Hermione en nada.

- Ah… ya veo…- dijo Cho contrariada.

- Si… te veo al rato- dijo Harry huyendo velozmente de ahí.

---

- Ah… Draco¡hola!- saludó Hermione al rubio que entraba a su oficina.

- ¿Qué tal?-

- Pasa, ya salgo… solo termino esto…- dijo Hermione escribiendo rápidamente un reporte.

Pasaron un minuto en silencio, Draco callado respetando el trabajo de ella. Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con la presencia de Draco, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que todas sus compañeras comenzaban a murmurar y a señalarlos "discretamente".

- Hermione, me preguntaba si querías ir a comer…- Harry entró en la oficina de Hermione sin percatarse de la presencia de Draco, que estaba apoyado a un lado de la puerta esperando en silencio.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó contrariado al percibir el extraño silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

Los cuchicheos aumentaron en volumen al ver que Harry Potter, el famosísimo hombre que había derrotado al señor oscuro, estaba invitando a Hermione Granger a lo que parecía una cita.

- Ah… Harry… lo siento… pero…-

Harry siguió con su propia mirada la de Hermione, que estaba viendo a Draco muy avergonzada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ah… Draco…- dijo Harry al descubrir al rubio casi junto a él. Los murmullos aumentaban, y ya había incluso personas de otros departamentos que se estaban asomando, sin duda alertados por los chismosos presentes.

- Hola Harry…- dijo éste con una calma impresionante. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente. Después de todo, no había perdido su sangre fría, su actitud desafiante ni su porte orgulloso.

- Ah… qué sucede Draco…- preguntó sin poderse explicar la presencia de Malfoy en la oficina de Hermione.

- Pues… sucede que estoy esperando a la señorita Granger para salir a comer…- dijo cortésmente.

Harry se quedó inmóvil. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Hermione? Es… ¿es cierto eso?... quiero decir…-

- Es cierto Harry- lo interrumpió la castaña.

- Pero…-

- Puedes acompañarnos, no hay problema…- intervino Draco al ver los problemas que estaba ocasionando.

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir ¿frustración?...cuando Draco invitó a Harry. Casi estaba deseando que Harry se negara, pero…

- Ah… me encantaría…- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta que en realidad su presencia sobraba entre ellos.

- Vamos pues…- dijo Hermione levantándose contrariada. "¿Por qué siento esto?, Harry es mi amigo y quiero que coma con nosotros…", se dijo para calmarse.

Los tres salieron dejando la oficina llena de rumores y cuchicheos.

---

- Conozco un buen lugar que les gustará…- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta para que pasaran. El viento glaciar los recibió haciendo que sus caras enrojecieran.

- Vaya frío…-

Harry se sorprendió de que su conversación fluyera libremente con Draco. Era increíble pensar que su antiguo enemigo podía ser tan amable y carismático.

- Hemos llegado…- dijo Draco al llegar a un restaurante casual pero al mismo tiempo fino y elegante.

- Así que… ¿qué ha sido del gran Harry Potter estos últimos años?- el agradable calor de una chimenea cercana amenizaba la comida.

- Pues… no mucho… en realidad no pasó nada…- dijo Harry recordando esos grises días que había pasado encerrado en su apartamento.

- Disculpa que pregunte de nuevo, pero… ¿Cómo esta Ginny? No me contestaste la última vez…- preguntó Draco sin intención de ofender.

"Ginny…" el nombre resonó en la cabeza de Harry. Su tierna y adorada Ginny. No había ido a visitarla. No era posible que la estuviera olvidando… simplemente eso era imposible…

- Ginny… ella…-

- Ella está en el hospital… está estable… - intervino Hermione al ver que Harry no sabía cómo responder, lo cual era algo obvio teniendo en cuenta que no la había visto en casi 3 años.

- Vaya… lo siento…, no saben cuánto me arrepiento de no haber tenido la voluntad suficiente para enfrentar a mi padre…-

Hermione y Harry se miraron en silencio sorprendidos ante esta inesperada y sincera disculpa.

- Draco…- comenzó Hermione, pero un repentino ruido comenzó a sonar. Draco buscó entre su abrigo y sacó su celular que no dejaba de sonar.

- Disculpen… tengo que contestar esta llamada…- dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar.

- Quien lo hubiera dicho… estamos comiendo con Draco Malfoy…- dijo Harry viendo cómo el rubio se alejaba. Sin embargo, en un descuido golpeó su vaso con agua haciendo que el fino cristal se estrellara contra la mesa al caer.

- ¡Harry¡Cuidado!- gritó Hermione acercándose a él para ayudarle. Harry retiró su mano sin darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

- No es nada Hermione…-

- ¡No es nada¡Te cortaste con el cristal!- dijo tomando la mano de Harry con cuidado para limpiar la sangre y curar la herida.

---

Ron no había podido encontrar a Hermione en el Ministerio, pero estaba decidido a encontrarla. Conocía muchos restaurantes cerca de ahí. Sin duda estaría en alguno de ellos.

Caminó deprisa hacia el primero que conocía. El frío lo entumía haciendo que no pudiera moverse tan rápido como hubiera querido.

Distinguió una melena castaña sentada en una mesa, pero cuando la chica volteó se dio cuenta de que no era.

"Rayos…" pensó contrariado examinando todo el establecimiento por la ventana.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- le preguntó un valet parking que lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Ah?... no, nada…-

Continuó caminando. Sería más difícil encontrarla de lo que había pensado. Sin muchas ganas se asomó por la ventana de otro restaurante.

Distinguió una cabellera negra revuelta que lo hizo recordar a Harry, pero había un rubio y una chica castaña con el cabello recogido en un peinado sencillo y a la vez elegante sentados en la misma mesa. Siguió buscando con la mirada. Se decepcionó al no encontrarla.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, la chica del cabello castaño volteó fugazmente hacia donde el estaba, pero sin verlo.

- Hermione…- dijo casi en silencio. – Con Harry…- dijo en voz más alta. Se percató de que el sujeto rubio había desaparecido. Quizás había sido el mesero…

- Hermione y Harry…- de pronto vio cómo Hermione se acercaba a Harry y tomaba su mano. No podía ver muy bien por lo empañado del vidrio.

- Ellos… no es posible…- Si, no había duda, Harry tenía las manos de Hermione entre las suyas…

Una furia se desató dentro de él. Sus mejores amigos… los que habían sido sus mejores amigos… ¿cómo podían hacerle esto?... Primero Harry había traicionado a Ginny… y ahora Hermione…

Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, conteniéndose para no entrar. El cielo gris y cerrado le hizo ver lo patética que era su vida, y lo nefasta que era su suerte. Sin poder soportar más, golpeó el cristal con fuerza y luego comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia el ministerio, lamentándose de su maldito destino.

---

**Comienzan los problemas… es la parte que más se disfruta, jeje… ¿verdad?**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Yo sé que mis capítulos son cortos a comparación de otros autores… pero yo actualizo diario!!! Jejeje… eso es una excusa, aparte de que no me acostumbro a hacerlos grandes…¬¬ **

**Espero que les guste el cap:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Ellos… no es posible…- Si, no había duda, Harry tenía las manos de Hermione entre las suyas… _

_Una furia se desató dentro de él. Sus mejores amigos… los que habían sido sus mejores amigos… ¿cómo podían hacerle esto?... Primero Harry había traicionado a Ginny… y ahora Hermione…_

_Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, conteniéndose para no entrar. El cielo gris y cerrado le hizo ver lo patética que era su vida, y lo nefasta que era su suerte. Sin poder soportar más, golpeó el cristal con fuerza y luego comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia el ministerio, lamentándose de su maldito destino._

**---**

**Capítulo XV**

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Harry distraído al escuchar un golpe en una de las ventanas. La mayoría de los comensales voltearon a ver al escuchar el vidrio quebrado, sin embargo, ni él ni Hermione alcanzaron a ver a Ron.

- No sé…- Hermione terminó de curar a Harry. No era una experta sanadora, pero podía remediar heridas menores. Harry se miró la mano, había quedado perfecta.

- Vaya… si que eres buena…- dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

Draco había regresado ya y se sentó con ellos.

- No es nada…-

- No, solamente que Harry tiró su vaso y se cortó con el cristal…- dijo Hermione como si hablara de un niño pequeño, haciendo que Draco riera.

Fue un rato agradable. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo agradable que era la presencia de Draco hasta esos momentos. El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de regresar al trabajo.

- Fue un golpe fuerte…- dijo Harry al pasar junto a la ventana estrellada. No se había caído el cristal, pero estaba cuarteado como una gran telaraña.

- Si… algún loco que estrelló su cabezota contra la pobre ventana…- dijo Hermione restándole importancia sin saber que el loco había sido Ron.

Al salir, el vaho de sus bocas formó una nube haciendo notar el frío que hacía. El camino fue corto de regreso, y pronto llegaron al Ministerios nuevamente.

- Adiós… nos vemos luego…- se despidió Draco. Tenía un poco de prisa, y supusieron que era por la llamada.

- No estuvo mal, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione cuando Draco se fue.

- Este… pues no, en realidad me sorprende su actitud. Después de conocerlo en Hogwarts… simplemente no lo creo…- se le quedó viendo a Hermione, quien miraba de una forma bastante extraña a Draco que se alejaba.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- ¿Ah?... para nada… debo volver con el reporte, y será mejor que sigas con tu trabajo también…-

---

Ron se paseaba completamente furioso. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sencillamente era algo incomprensible.

- Me voy…- dijo de pronto a sus colaboradores, quienes solo lo vieron salir en silencio sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

Caminó deprisa por los corredores del Ministerio, sin prestar atención a los primeros adornos navideños que decoraban el ambiente. Pensó en pasar frente a la oficina de Hermione, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué haría si la veía? No sabría como actuar, qué decir ni nada. No en esos momentos. Sin más miramientos salió a la calle a caminar sin rumbo bajo la nevada que apenas comenzaba.

---

- ¡Hola Harry!, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?- preguntó Cho tan pronto Harry abrió la puerta para entrar.

- Hola Cho… ¿a cenar? Pues…- Harry intentó pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa razonable.

- Vamos Harry, ¡se que te gustará!-

- Este…-

Harry lo pensó. Recordó sus tiempos en Hogwarts, y su corto "noviazgo" con Chang. Recordó que se había enojado con ella, y que habían terminado la relación que tenían. Después se habían alejado mucho, y durante tanto tiempo no habían hablado. A lo mejor Cho había cambiado, sin duda su comportamiento era diferente después de tantos años… además, en aquel tiempo la muerte de Cedric le había afectado. Ahora era adultos, habían madurado después de tantas experiencias y todo era distinto. Miró a Cho. Se veía tan entusiasmada con la idea de ir a cenar…

- Esta bien…-

- ¡Qué bien Harry! Seguro que te va a gustar…-

Sin más palabras, Harry se sentó y se sumió en sus papeles, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos que volaban hacia cierta persona pelirroja que dormía profundamente en una cama de hospital…

---

- Hermanita…- Ron estaba sentado en la habitación de Ginny. Los demás Weasley no se encontraban presentes.

- ¿Cuándo vas a despertar?- Ginny seguía impasible. Sus mejillas ligeramente pálidas. Sin embargo, cualquiera diría que dormía y que despertaría de un momento a otro si le hablaban.

- No debería decirte esto… pero…- Ron se estaba desahogando. – Harry y Hermione… ellos…- una furia lo invadió de nuevo. ¿Qué pensaba Harry para actuar así? Después de haber oído que su mejor amigo se le declaraba a Hermione… a su mejor amiga…

Sin embargo, una duda lo asaltó de pronto. Había pasado mucho tiempo… años… y no había podido hablar con Hermione ni confirmar sus sentimientos hacia ella. En realidad él era el culpable… pero aún así… Harry había abandonado a Ginny… y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cabizbajo y con la mirada triste, contempló el rostro de Ginny. ¿Qué pasaba si despertaba? ¿Cómo le diría que Harry y su mejor amiga la habían traicionado y ahora eran novios?

- Me parece que ellos son muy unidos… sobre todo últimamente…- le dijo a Ginny antes de quedarse en silencio rumiando sus penas y congojas. Ginny soltó un suspiro tan suave que nadie en este mundo percibió.

---

- ¿Es una cita Harry?-

Hermione hablaba con Harry por teléfono. Como tenían que mezclarse con muggles constantemente, se habían acostumbrado a usar aparatos no mágicos.

- No es una cita Hermione… solo iré a cenar con una amiga…-

- ¿Y qué amiga es esa si se puede saber? ¿Y cómo es que una cena con una amiga no es una cita?-

- ¡No es una cita!-

- Lo que digas...-

- Si… eso digo…-

- ¿Y quien es?-

- Este… una amiga de Hogwarts… trabaja conmigo en la oficina…- dijo Harry con la esperanza de que eso contestara a la pregunta de Hermione.

- ¿Aja? Pero tiene un nombre, ¿no? Digo, la mayoría de las personas tienen un nombre…- dijo Hermione sarcástica.

- Es Cho…- dijo Harry sin más remedio. La otra línea se escuchó en silencio repentinamente.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?- Harry golpeó el auricular con el dedo como si Hermione estuviera dormida ahí dentro y fuera a despertar con los golpes.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué de que…?-

- ¡Como que iras con Cho!-

- ¿Qué tiene?-

- Cómo que ¿Qué tiene…?-

- Este… si, no le veo la inconveniencia…-

- ¡Harry! ¡Es tu ex!-

- Si… eso creo… ¿y?…-

Hermione se quedó pensativa. Cierto era que ella le había dicho a Harry que saliera, pero ahora que lo veía salir con Cho, casi se arrepentía. En realidad ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué era lo mejor para Harry? ¿Esperar a Ginny? Probablemente esperaría toda la vida. Se estremeció al pensar en esa posibilidad. Si Ginny no despertaba, lo mejor sería que siguiera con su vida… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba y Harry salía con otra…? Podría perdonarlo Ginny… mejor aún… ¿podría entenderlo? ¿Cómo le explicarían que habían pasado 3 años y que Harry salía con otra chica? ¿Y si Harry se casaba y un día despertaba Ginny? ¿Y si…? La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas.

- Esta bien Harry…-

- ¿Hermione?-

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No he olvidado a Ginny… si eso es lo que te estás preguntando… jamás la olvidaré…-

- Eso espero Harry… eso espero…-

---

**Respondiendo a las preguntas de Little innocence y de Candy, ya casi despierta Ginny! Lo prometo… **

**a zafiro potter, ya tengo la pag! Gracias por agregarlo a esa comunidad!**

**A pardelocas, jeje, ya se fue una loca, así que solo me dejará rw una!!! Que triste…jeje**

**Gracias a Rosycarmen, y a HerRonGinHarry, mmmm, lo del asunto de Hermione-Ron está por verse aun, jeje… (porque si no lo hago, ana me matará… si es que no muere antes en finales, jeje)**

**Ginny Isabela Ryddle, pues si, que pegue el de Hermione, jeje**

**Me voy…**

**Hasta pronto**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uno más! Puf… no he escrito hoy… pero tengo que tener el siguiente cap para mañana… es que tengo una tarea de física que es necesario resolver para no morir luego en el examen…¬¬ además de un problema de puntos extra que nos dejaron…mmmm… 5 puntos no le hacen mal a nadie, jeje….**

**En fin, aquí esta el cap:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_… Si Ginny no despertaba, lo mejor sería que siguiera con su vida… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba y Harry salía con otra…? Podría perdonarlo Ginny… mejor aún… ¿podría entenderlo? ¿Cómo le explicarían que habían pasado 3 años y que Harry salía con otra chica? ¿Y si Harry se casaba y un día despertaba Ginny? ¿Y si…? La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas._

_- Esta bien Harry…- _

_- ¿Hermione?-_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- No he olvidado a Ginny… si eso es lo que te estás preguntando… jamás la olvidaré…- _

_- Eso espero Harry… eso espero…- _

---

**Capítulo XVI**

- Te ves… bonita…- dijo Harry sin saber muy bien por qué había tenido esa sensación extraña en el estomago. No podía mentir, Cho realmente se veía hermosa. Pero se sentía culpable de estárselo diciendo a alguien que no era Ginny. Alejó esos pensamientos diciéndose a si mismo que no era una cita romántica. Solo se juntaba con una amiga de Hogwarts… si, eso era lo que estaba pasando, no había nada que temer.

- Gracias Harry- contestó la chica sonriente.

- Entremos, hace frío- a pesar del abrigo que llevaba, Cho estaba casi temblando. Harry se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

- Recuperemos el tiempo perdido- se hallaban sentados ya y Cho lo miraba emocionada.

- ¿Tiempo perdido?- estaba nervioso. Nunca debió de haber aceptado esa invitación. Cho era hermosa, y sin darse cuenta la miraba embobado.

Ella parecía darse cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en Harry, porque sonreía aún más.

- ¿Sucede algo Harry?- preguntó con un tono falso de preocupación que cualquiera hubiera notado, a excepción de Harry…

- ¿Ah?...- Harry quitó la cara de tonto que tenía.

- ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros?- preguntó Cho repentinamente.

- ¿A…a que te refieres?- la pregunta directa y rotunda lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sabía bien a qué se refería. De sus tiempos en Hogwarts y de su fugaz "noviazgo"…

- Me refiero a… por qué nos alejamos…- dijo Cho mirando el vacío y recordando todo lo que habían vivido en Hogwarts. Harry la miro confundido, pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos volaron hacia el pasado…

Una imagen de Cho acercándose a su cara con los ojos húmedos y con muérdago de navidad en el fondo vino a su mente. Hubiera podido contar las pecas en su nariz…

"¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntó Harry confundido por el recuerdo que había tenido.

- Este… supongo que éramos inmaduros e infantiles…- los comensales de las otras mesas tenían sus propios asuntos, pero a Harry le parecía que todo el mundo los miraba.

- Ya veo…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- El día del café… ¿lo recuerdas?-

- Este… si…- Harry se sentía incómodo hablando de ese asunto. Por supuesto recordaba a Cho ese día, el día que habían "terminado". "¿Cómo no recordar a esa manguera viviente en la que se convertía Cho cada vez que mencionaba a Cedric?

- ¿Qué sucedió realmente?- insistió Cho.

- Pues… no recuerdo muy bien…- mintió Harry. – Acababa de morir Cedric… y eso te afectaba…- dijo Harry sinceramente sin intención de ofender ni de hacer sentir mal a Cho.

Sin embargo, casi estaba esperando que Cho reaccionara como antes. Era ridículo pensar en eso, pues había pasado tanto tiempo… sin embargo, se sentía casi como en aquel café de nuevo, con Cho frente a él, a excepción de que las parejas de las otras mesas no se besaban de formas desagradables ni había cosas del día de San Valentín adornando el establecimiento. Sin embargo, sentía que el momento revivía…

- Lo recuerdo…- para su sorpresa, Cho no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Pero era comprensible, pues sin duda cualquiera hubiera superado la ausencia de un ser querido después de tanto tiempo… Entonces recordó a Ginny y se quedó paralizado… ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Superar la ausencia de Ginny? Jamás… era imposible hacerlo… Además de que Ginny no estaba ausente, se dijo reprendiéndose en silencio.

- Pero podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido… si tú lo quieres…- dijo Cho coqueteándole a Harry sin pizca de vergüenza y sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo el tema de Cedric. Cho estaba actuando demasiado extrovertida, probablemente demasiado. Pero era razonable teniendo en cuenta que Harry pasaba por alto cualquier indirecta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?- Harry estaba más que seguro de lo que Cho estaba diciendo, pero sencillamente no podía pensar tan rápido con todas esas confusiones dando vueltas en su cabeza. Cho… Hogwarts… la cara de Cho que se acercaba bajo los adornos de muérdago… la cara de Ginny que se acercaba para besarlo… Ginny…

- Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿sabes? Sería buena idea…- Harry sintió que las orejas se le enrojecían. ¿Estaba sucediendo eso realmente? No había sido buena idea ir a cenar con ella… Miró a su alrededor, y suspiró aliviado de que las mesas contiguas estuvieran en sus propios asuntos y nadie estuviera presenciando ese asunto tan… vergonzoso…

- Lo pensaré…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Cho lo miró fijamente, haciendo Harry sintiera de nuevo esa sensación extraña en el estómago y un extraño calor en la cara.

- Esta bien, esperare… en fin, ¿qué quieres comer?- dijo Cho zanjando la cuestión y alzando la mano para solicitar la presencia de un mesero.

---

- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Cho?-

- No fue una cita…-

- Lo que haya sido, ¿Cómo estuvo?-

- Bien…- mintió Harry. No tenía ganas de relatar lo sucedido ni de escuchar a Hermione decir: "te lo dije…"

- ¿Bien?-

- Pues… si, fue una cena, no veo por qué no pueda estar solamente bien…-

- ¿De qué hablaron?-

- No te incumbe…- dijo Harry con reproche.

- ¿Pasó algo, no es así?- Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

- Te cuento luego… tengo prisa…- dijo Harry viendo que no tendría otro remedio que hablar con Hermione. Sin embargo, dio gracias de poder huir en esos momentos.

- Prisa…- Hermione dijo con sarcasmo. Vio que unos pequeños duendes navideños saludaban a Harry y le tiraban nieve mágica mientras éste se alejaba por el pasillo del ministerio.

---

Ron se sentía cada vez con menos ganas de encontrarse a Harry. Su mejor amigo no solamente había traicionado a su hermana, sino también a él. Caminaba rumbo a su oficina cuando una cabellera rubia que le era familiar llamó su atención. ¿A quien le recordaba? Hizo esfuerzos por recordar, pero sencillamente le fue imposible. Se encontraba lejos de él, y las personas que caminaban por el pasillo le hacían imposible averiguar de quien se trataba, además de que le estaba dando la espalda y solo veía el cabello rubio y la capa negra. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto el cabello negro y alborotado de una persona que platicaba con el rubio. Se quedó desconcertado instantáneamente. ¿Era Harry? Si, estaba de frente a él, y ya veía las gafas redondas. Hablaba con el rubio que le daba la espalda. Dio un paso hacia Harry, que parecía un poco distraído y al parecer no lo había visto. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Ron agradeció el mar de gente que había entre ambos, pues se dio cuenta de que no quería que Harry lo viera… aún. Confundido ante el repentino descubrimiento de Harry, continuó su camino hacia su oficina sin detenerse.

---

- Harry- escuchó que lo saludaban. Al volverse descubrió a Draco que lo llamaba.

- Hola Draco, ¿qué tal?- preguntó al ver al Rubio.

- Me enteré que saliste con alguien anoche…- dijo Draco pícaramente.

Harry enrojeció.

- Así es Harry, los rumores corren rápido por aquí…- dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa.

- Este… si… ya veo…- "definitivamente sabe Legirimancia…" pensó Harry intentando dejar su mente en blanco, cosa que le fue imposible.

- Anduviste con Cho en Hogwarts, ¿no es así?-

- Eso creo… ¿siempre tienes que leer mi mente?- dijo contrariado al ver que había fracasado en su intento de cerrar su mente y que Draco seguía husmeando entre sus recuerdos.

- ¿Eso crees?- Draco rió ignorando el otro comentario. – ¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿Eras tan famoso y codiciado que no recuerdas ni siquiera una de las tantas con quien salías?- dijo Draco en tono de broma.

Harry se rió al ver la que Draco solo intentaba animarlo.

- No… pero… realmente ahora que lo pienso nunca fuimos novios… no como Ginny…- dijo Harry quedando con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

- Ya veo…-

Un destello rojo hizo que Harry alzara la vista. Una cabellera roja muy familiar se alejaba de ellos. Un cabello… como el de Ginny.

- ¿Ron?- dijo Harry, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan. Dio un paso para seguirlo, pero la cabeza roja ya se había perdido entre el río de personas que inundaba todo el tiempo los pasillos del Ministerio.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Draco siguiendo la mirada de Harry.

- No… solo me pareció ver a alguien conocido entre la gente…-

---

**¿Qué tal? Ooo…. Ginny pronto despertará! Lo prometo!! es que surgen cosillas nuevas que son interesantes de poner…**

**Gracias a Candy que dice que el fic está interesante!!! **

**A Little innocence, qué bien que te guste la historia!! Y de verdad que Ginny pronto despertará… es que surgió lo de Draco por culpa de Ana, y no estaba planeado, entonces se alargó un poquitito…**

**A Rosycarmen, jeje, no creo que Ginny despierte cuando Harry esté casado con Cho… aunque sería interesante esa idea…mmmm jeje**

**HerRonGinHarry (puf… un poco largo tu nickname, jeje) Cho te cae mal?? Jaja, ya veremos que hace con Harry después… a lo mejor se queda con él y Ginny nunca despierta… jojo… son bromas, ese no es el plan…jaja**

**JamesandMolly: pues se fue a una de sus múltiples e incontable fincas, así que no estará por aquí (…dejándome reviews…) hasta en noviembre (…creo…), jeje, de todas formas, ella me dio la idea del restaurante y de que Ron los viera, así que gracias!! (ves ale? Ya te di crédito…¬¬)**

**y…mmmm, quien falta? Creo que terminé…**

**ah! Falta mi querida amiga Ana! Como se me pudo olvidar?, jeje… Si vamos al cine el viernes! Luego veré que películas hay y te digo… ah! Tienes laringitis!! Y rinitis!!! Jaja pobre de ti! A mi no me ha dado eso (o a lo mejor si y yo ni en cuenta…¬¬), pero supongo que se siente feo… jeje, y cómo es eso de que moriste en física?!!?! 53 puntos? Y dices que no estas preocupada? Aun la ganas? Esperemos que sea así, ah! Y felicidades por las demás que ya ganaste! Un ataque de tos en el examen! que risa!, lástima que no estaba ahí para reírme, (son bromas, jeje) y por qué tu profesor está loco? Bueno, me cuentas luego, te voy a mandar el mensaje de que ya actualicé, aunque son las 6:21 por allá…jeje **

**me voy, le tengo que seguir al fic… aahumm que sueño… gracias por los rw's!!! (73!!)jeje**

**Hasta pronto…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Que digo… mmm… no hay nada nuevo que contar…, gracias por los rw's! ya faltan pocos para los 100, jeje… bueno, les dejo con el cap:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Un destello rojo hizo que Harry alzara la vista. Una cabellera roja muy familiar se alejaba de ellos. Un cabello… como el de Ginny. _

_- ¿Ron?- dijo Harry, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan. Dio un paso para seguirlo, pero la cabeza roja ya se había perdido entre el río de personas que inundaba todo el tiempo los pasillos del Ministerio._

_- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Draco siguiendo la mirada de Harry._

_- No… solo me pareció ver a alguien conocido entre la gente…-_

**Capítulo XVII**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Harry había entrado a trabajar. Hermione se alegraba de ver que se estaba reponiendo muy rápidamente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la relación que había entre Harry y Cho.

- Solo somos amigos Hermione…- le había dicho el día anterior por teléfono. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de eso.

Harry y Cho habían salido ya un par de veces, y a juzgar por lo que Harry le contaba, la relación iba mas allá de ser simplemente amigos.

Por su parte, Harry no podía negar que se sentía muy bien con Cho a su lado. Había superado sus primeras impresiones sobre ella, y ahora se llevaban mucho mejor. Harry se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Iremos a cenar esta noche Cho?- preguntó al entrar a su oficina. Cho lo miró sonriente.

- Me parece perfecto, pasa por mi a las 8-

Harry se sentó y una sonrisa se dibujo inconscientemente en su rostro. Dispuesto a trabajar, tomó unos papeles y descubrió entre ellos un artículo de una revista. Miró el título sin entusiasmo. Era algo sobre el departamento de juegos mágicos.

"Ronald Weasley, director del departamento de juegos mágicos, viajará el próximo martes a un juego conmemorativo de Quidditch en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que se celebrara en honor al aniversario de la fundación de este colegio…" Una foto de Ron saludaba sonriente con el castillo de Hogwarts atrás.

No era nada del otro mundo, todos los años eran invitados. Pero el simple hecho de leer el nombre de Ron borró la sonrisa que tenía.

Ron… su mejor amigo. No lo había visto después de aquél fugaz encuentro en el pasillo. Tan fugaz que ni siquiera le había hablado. Pero no lo dudaba, había sido Ron el de la cabellera roja. Reconocería el color de los Weasley en cualquier lugar.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Ginny, y una sombra cubrió sus ojos. Su querida Ginny… en el hospital. No había ido a verla… La felicidad que había sentido estos últimos días se disipó tan rápido como el humo. Se sintió terriblemente culpable. ¿Qué pasaba si Ginny despertaba? No tenía nada que ver con Cho¿o si? A pesar de que lo negaba, a pesar de que se resistía a creerlo… indudablemente algo estaba pasando. No quería olvidar a Ginny… Una mirada hacia Cho le confirmó que el recuerdo de Ginny estaba siendo lentamente reemplazado por esa belleza oriental. Sacudiendo la cabeza para no pensar más en esos asuntos, se intentó concentrar en el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

---

Hermione se estaba bañando cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. "¿Quién es el inoportuno?", pensó mientras se envolvía el cabello en una toalla y salía rápidamente para contestar. Al mirar el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿Hermione?-

- Hola¿qué sucede?-

- ¿Tiene que suceder algo para llamarte?- Hermione se rió.

- Sucede que me estaba bañando y tuve que salir para contestar- dijo con reproche.

- Ah… lo siento…-

- No importa…-

- Bueno… solo llamaba para invitarte a cenar… tal como te lo prometí…-

- Ah… ya veo…-

- ¿Y bien¿Qué dices?, o ¿acaso tienes alguna otra cita?-

- ¿Otra cita¿Quieres decir que la cena será una cita?- preguntó un poco nerviosa pero siguiendo el juego.

- Probablemente… a mi me gustaría que fuera una cita¿a ti no?- Hermione se rió nuevamente.

- Supongo que estaría bien…-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo pasar por ti a las 8?-

- Me parece perfecto…-

- Te veré luego entonces…-

- Si… adiós Draco-

Hermione colgó con una sonrisa. Últimamente Draco y ella acostumbraban salir a comer juntos, pues Harry salía con Cho, y Ron… no quería pensar en el en esos momentos.

Draco era una persona maravillosa. No podía creer que antes hubieran sido enemigos, ni que se odiaran a muerte. Sin embargo, casi podía sentir que lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no podía negar que últimamente, cada vez que lo veía sentía un estremecimiento. Además, había cumplido su promesa de invitarla a cenar, pues le "debía" una cena desde que un día no había podido ir a comer con ella. Tarareando una canción, estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente al baño cuando el celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

"Draco… ¿que querrá ahora?"- pensó sonriente levantando el celular. Sin embargo, el nombre de Ron era el que se anunciaba esta vez en la pequeña pantalla. Dudó unos momentos antes de contestar. No había visto ni hablado con Ron últimamente. Ni siquiera tenía noticias de él. Seguía visitando a Ginny, pero siempre que iba Ron no estaba presente, y nunca hablaba sobre él con los Weasley que estuvieran presentes.

Levantó el celular con cierta dificultad y oprimió el botón verde para contestar la llamada.

- ¿Aló?- escuchó la voz de Ron al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Si?- dijo fría y cortante.

- ¿Hermione?- la voz de Ron se escuchaba insegura y un poco temblorosa.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?-

- Ah… hola Hermione…- Ron se quedó callado unos momentos, esperando el saludo de Hermione que nunca llegó.

- ¿Para que hablas?- A Hermione le dolía hablarle así, después de todo, Ron había sido una persona muy especial para ella en Hogwarts. Él y Harry habían sido los mejores amigos que jamás podría tener… pero la había herido mucho.

- Yo… hablo para…- la línea quedó en silencio unos momentos.

- Ron… tengo prisa…-

- Ah, lo siento… hablaré mas tarde…-

- No, mejor dime de una vez…-

- Este… está bien. Quería saber si ibas a asistir al juego de Quidditch en Hogwarts el martes que viene…-

Hermione intentó asimilar lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Juego de Quidditch? Entonces recordó el aniversario de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de ir.

- Estaré ocupada esa semana… no creo que pueda ir…-

- Ah… ya veo…- la voz de Ron se escuchaba triste.

- Bien… tengo que irme…- dijo Hermione, quien contenía las lágrimas e intentaba que su voz no se quebrara. Escuchar a Ron y darse cuenta de que quedaba muy poco en común entre ellos de dolía mucho.

- Adiós Hermione…-

- Adiós Ron-

Al colgar, Hermione se derrumbó en la cama y las lágrimas brotaron finalmente corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. Entre sollozos y gemidos se dio cuenta de que todo había acabado entre ellos.

---

Ron soltó el celular con dolor. La conversación con Hermione había sido rotunda. Ella ya no quería tener nada que ver con él. Ella, su mejor amiga y la mujer más perfecta que había conocido… la había perdido por su maldito ego y orgullo. Al pensar en los tiempos de Hogwarts, sintió nostalgia al recordar sus peleas infantiles con ella, cómo se enojaban por tonterías y cómo se reconciliaban. En aquel tiempo siempre había tenido la ilusión y la esperanza de estar para siempre con Hermione, y sonrió con tristeza al recordar el día de su declaración. El día en que había estado tan cerca de su sueño… El día que la había besado… Pero ahora todo era diferente. Tomó el abrigo de su perchero y salió a caminar simplemente… a intentar olvidar el pasado…

---

**Lo siento! No me maten! Piedad! (Auxilio Ana! Por tu culpa Draco se esta quedando con Hermione… Ayuda mami! Ah, no esta…jeje…) pero tenía que haber momentos de tristeza como este! Si no el fic perdería su emoción… jeje, ah! Y ya tengo el final perfecto!!! Creo que me mataran… pero ya saben que mis finales son… tristes… jeje**

**Puff… esto de actualizar todos los días… jeje, pero nadie me obliga…¬¬, en fin… escribiré el otro… además de que son cortos… muy cortos…**

**Por cierto Candy, soy hombre ¬¬, porque en tu rw dijiste "niña", jeje… ¬¬ (No te rias Ana!!!...¬¬ te va a dar tos, jeje ), en fin, si! El plan es que Ginny despierte… entonces comenzará el verdadero drama… muahahaha, jeje…**

**Ah! Ana!...¬¬ ya me llegó tu rw anterior…grrrr!!! "simplemente no pude evitarlo" ¬¬ ... ... ... ...ahhh, y felicidades por tu trabajo!!! que según tu ya no te iban a dejar, bueno, luego me cuentas de qué conseguiste trabajo, **

**Me voy…**

**Hasta pronto…**

**Eff di Jay**


	18. Chapter 18

**De nuevo lunes… un nuevo cap, jeje… y hoy tengo examen de probabilidad…¬¬… a ver que tal… y no estudié… mmm… bueno, a ver si les gusta…**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Ron soltó el celular con dolor. La conversación con Hermione había sido rotunda. Ella ya no quería tener nada que ver con él. Ella, su mejor amiga y la mujer más perfecta que había conocido… la había perdido por su maldito ego y orgullo. Al pensar en los tiempos de Hogwarts, sintió nostalgia al recordar sus peleas infantiles con ella, cómo se enojaban por tonterías y cómo se reconciliaban. En aquel tiempo siempre había tenido la ilusión y la esperanza de estar para siempre con Hermione, y sonrió con tristeza al recordar el día de su declaración. El día en que había estado tan cerca de su sueño… El día que la había besado… Pero ahora todo era diferente. Tomó el abrigo de su perchero y salió a caminar simplemente… a intentar olvidar el pasado…_

**Capítulo XVIII**

- Hermione… te ves hermosa…-

- Gracias Draco…- contestó cohibida ante la mirada del rubio.

La cena fue romántica y tranquila. Draco hacía que Hermione olvidara lo que había pasado por la tarde. A diferencia de Ron, Draco era muy atento y amable. La escuchaba y la comprendía, y con él se sentía muy diferente. Se sentía bien estando a su lado. Nunca se había peleado con él, y no hacía comentarios que la hirieran. Draco era todo un caballero, algo que Ron nunca había logrado ser. La trataba de una forma que Ron jamás había conseguido… y que probablemente nunca fuera a conseguir…

- Hermione…- dijo de pronto. Se le notaba un poco nervioso, lo cual era algo raro. A ella le pareció extraño y por unos momentos temió que algo anduviera mal.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?- preguntó preocupada.

- Yo… Hermione, estas últimas semanas que hemos pasado juntos… me han parecido maravillosas…-

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco de emoción. ¿Era lo que ella pensaba…?

- … y tengo que decirte que me gustas mucho Hermione…- Draco se levantó y se arrodilló junto a ella. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Hermione estaba impactada… no le salían las palabras. Por supuesto que quería ser su novia… pero no podía contestar de la emoción.

- …entiendo…- dijo Draco con tristeza al ver que ella no respondía.

- No… Draco, ¡si quiero ser tu novia!- dijo Hermione recuperando rápidamente el habla.

Ambos se vieron unos momentos. Entonces se levantaron y se unieron en un tierno beso, sin que les importara en absoluto el resto del mundo…

---

Harry y Cho paseaban en un hermoso jardín. De repente Cho lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara.

- Si no te gusta, puedes soltarme…- dijo Cho aflojando un poco la mano.

El contacto con la mano de Cho hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de la suavidad de la piel de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Ginny. En las blancas y pequeñas manos de Ginny… Sin embargo, estaba con Cho… y con tristeza descubrió que se sentía cada vez menos culpable.

- Esta bien Cho…-

- No estoy intentando nada Harry… yo sé que debes estar pensando que soy terrible, pues nunca pregunté si tenías novia o si estabas saliendo con alguien… pero podríamos ser buenos amigos…- Harry se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de Cho. Volteó a verla y se hizo hacia atrás al ver lo cerca que estaba de ella. Nuevamente podía haber contado las pecas de su nariz…

- Cho… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo sin saber muy bien la razón de lo que estaba diciendo. Simplemente Cho era muy hermosa y estaba extasiado…

- ¡Harry! ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!- dijo contenta Cho abrazándolo enérgicamente. Harry sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de que estaba logrando rehacer su vida… rompiendo la promesa con Ginny…

---

Habían pasado varias semanas más, y Ron se veía cada vez más abatido. Casi no hablaba con nadie, y no acostumbraba salir mucho, a pesar de que había más de una mujer interesada en él. Pero para él no existía nadie más que Hermione… y la había perdido. La había visto hablar con Harry, sin duda eran novios. No había hablado con Harry aún, y sencillamente ya no tenía interés en reconciliarse con él… ni con ella. Lo habían traicionado.

Ese día llegó temprano al hospital. Había salido de trabajar temprano, intentando alejarse del Ministerio donde no podía soportar la posibilidad de encontrarse a Harry y Hermione besándose en algún pasillo. Simplemente intentaba escapar… sin saber realmente la verdad.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Ginny, todo estaba normal, tan normal como siempre. Silenciosamente normal.

- Hola hijo- saludó la señora Weasley cuando vio a su hijo en la puerta.

- Que bien que llegas hermano…- dijo Fred.

- Así podemos ir a cenar…-

- Te dejamos con Ron, Ginny…- dijo Bill saliendo de la habitación.

Finalmente se quedó solo. No, no estaba solo. No había querido decir eso… estaba con Ginny.

Se sentó junto a ella, y comenzó a hablarle. Le contó todo lo que pasaba últimamente, y todo lo que sentía y creía. Se había acostumbrado a desahogarse con ella. A hablarse de sus problemas. A pesar de que no recibía respuesta, le gustaba pensar que estaba hablando con Ginny, y que ella lo entendía.

- No sé que hacer Ginny… Hermione y Harry… ellos…- no terminó la frase. Sabía que Ginny no podía contestarle, pero aún así le dolía decirle que Harry salía con otra chica. Ron bajó la cabeza derrotado.

Ginny soltó un suspiro imperceptible. Sus parpados temblaron ligeramente.

_Sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Todo estaba oscuro, y se preguntó por qué, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Al intentar abrirlos, notó con terror que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Sintió que sus parpados temblaron con el esfuerzo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Intentó recordar lo que había pasado. Intentó levantarse, pero nuevamente su cuerpo se negó rotundamente. Lo último que recordaba era un intenso resplandor rojo… _

_Intentó nuevamente incorporarse, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo…_

Ron levantó la cabeza lentamente. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que pronto tendría que irse. Ya era noche, y los demás Weasley no tardarían en llegar de nuevo. Entonces le pareció percibir un movimiento de reojo.

Miró a Ginny incrédulo. ¿Ginny se había movido? Se acercó más a ella y la observó atentamente…

_Dios… ¿qué le estaba pasando? Recordaba Hogwarts, recordaba el jardín, recordaba la lucha… y entonces recordó a Harry. ¿Qué le había pasado a Harry? Tenía que levantarse y seguir luchando… no podía permitir que lastimaran a Harry. Sin embargo, su cuerpo sencillamente le negaba las respuestas. Sin poder moverse, lloró de impotencia, de angustia y de miedo._

Los parpados de Ginny temblaban… Ron no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba soñando? Sencillamente era increíble… pero la sorpresa y el impacto no lo dejaban moverse. Sabía que tenía que llamar a alguien, a un sanador, a su familia, a quien fuera.

Unas lágrimas brotaron y rodaron suavemente por las mejillas de su hermana. Entonces no lo dudó más. Sin poder contenerse de felicidad, corrió hacia la puerta pidiendo ayuda.

_Su brazo pesaba tanto… sus manos… sus dedos… pero tenía que levantarse. Harry estaba en peligro. "Harry…" intentó gritar, pero de su garganta no salió mas que un gemido inaudible. "Harry…" pensaba con todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose en abrir la boca y hacer que su garganta clamara un grito. "¿Dónde estas Harry?" el terror la había invadido, pero de su garganta no brotaba mas que gemidos de lamento. _

_Escuchaba unos ruidos a su alrededor. Sin duda seguían luchando. "¿Ginny… nos escuchas?" oyó que le decían como en sueños. El cosquilleo de su cuerpo iba disminuyendo gradualmente, hasta hacerse un hormigueo. Entonces recobró el movimiento de su cuerpo, y sus pupilas se encogieron al recibir de golpe la claridad de las luces. _

Ginny Weasley había despertado…

---

**Al fin!!! Ven? Les dije que sería pronto!!!**

**Rosycarmen dice que no seguirá leyendo mi fic!! Que triste… dice que no le gustan los finales tristes…**

**Y Candy dice que le encanta la historia! Que bien!! Jaja**

**Y Ana presumiendo su nerdencia con su 20 de 20 en inglés… jeje, y si ¬¬, eran dos chavas que pensaba que yo era mujer… pero no… **

**Mi fic se está alargando! Eso es raro en mi, ya hasta me estoy confundiendo con el número de caps… casi le pongo XVII otra vez en lugar de XVIII…¬¬ **

**ah! Si fui al cine! Vi la de "El laberinto del fauno" tienes que verla!!! Te va a gustar! Esta cruel y un poco… mmm… sangrienta, pero no en exceso, digamos que se ve mas impactante con esas escenas… (puf.. cuando le destroza la cara con la botella rota… literalmente se la machaca…eso fue impactante… -.-, pero eso no es lo bueno… ah! Y cuando el monstruo que come niños!!! Estaba un poco macabra esa cosa, ah! Y esl sapo! Pobre sapo!!! Aunque era asqueroso eso de los bichos…..Jeje, ooo y el fauno, y la mandrágora, y las hadas! Aahh pobres hadas cuando la cosa les arranca la cabeza!! Se ve tan interesante… Aaaa!!! mmm, no te la cuento mejor, a ver si la puedes ver luego, ) yo tendré que esperar a que salga pacto infernal…¬¬…**

**bueno… creo que el fic ya no se alargará tanto… aunque ahora que Ginny ha despertado…mmmm…. No sé, a ver que pasa…**

**me voy…**

**hasta pronto…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahora si han comenzado los verdaderos problemas… por fin Ginny despertó… jeje**

**Aaa!! Solo 12 rw's más para los 100!!! Gracias por todos esos rw's!!! Espero de verdad que la historia les vaya gustando…**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_Su brazo pesaba tanto… sus manos… sus dedos… pero tenía que levantarse. Harry estaba en peligro. "Harry…" intentó gritar, pero de su garganta no salió mas que un gemido inaudible. "Harry…" pensaba con todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose en abrir la boca y hacer que su garganta clamara un grito. "¿Dónde estas Harry?" el terror la había invadido, pero de su garganta no brotaba mas que gemidos de lamento. _

_Escuchaba unos ruidos a su alrededor. Sin duda seguían luchando. "¿Ginny… nos escuchas?" oyó que le decían como en sueños. El cosquilleo de su cuerpo iba disminuyendo gradualmente, hasta hacerse un hormigueo. Entonces recobró el movimiento de su cuerpo, y sus pupilas se encogieron al recibir de golpe la claridad de las luces. _

_Ginny Weasley había despertado… _

---

**Capítulo XIX**

- ¡Ginny¡Hija!- gritó la señora Weasley intentando abrazar a su hija, pero dos sanadores lo impidieron.

- Ha… Harry…- intentó decir Ginny, pero de sus labios solo brotó una tos que la hizo estremecerse y arquear la espalda.

- ¡Ginny!- escuchaba que todos le gritaban.

Algo andaba mal. No estaba en el jardín de Hogwarts. Miró a su alrededor sin comprender. Muchas personas la veían, pero no las identificaba porque sus ojos estaban cegados después de tanto tiempo de estar en la oscuridad. Sintió que unas manos la tomaban y la recostaban. Intentó resistirse, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y cedió.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó en un susurro. El miedo se denotaba en su voz, a pesar de lo inaudible. No lograba comprender dónde estaba. Solo veía figuras que se movían por todas partes, y unas voces… las voces de su familia.

- ¿Ginny? Todo está bien, no hables…- le dijo Arthur.

No… por supuesto que no todo estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Buscó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba en un hospital. Las sabanas blancas se lo confirmaron.

Un terrible presentimiento hizo presa de su débil cuerpo. Estaba en un hospital, lo cual significaba que algo había salido mal… muy mal.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero cada vez más audible a medida que sus cuerdas vocales se acostumbraban al paso del aire para poder producir sonidos nuevamente.

- Harry está bien cielo…- oyó que su madre respondía a su pregunta. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que en esta clase de situaciones siempre se le dice al enfermo que "todo esta bien" para que no se preocupe.

- No… ¿dónde está Harry?- insistió pensando en lo peor. No podían haber herido a Harry… ella había visto que Voldemort había muerto… pero… ¿qué había sucedido después?

- Él está bien cariño…-

- Quiero verlo…- el rayo de luz roja era lo último de lo que guardaba recuerdo.

- El vendrá, pero no ahora… tienes que recuperarte un poco. Mañana podrás verlo…- dijo uno de sus hermanos.

Ginny se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar eso. Su familia no le mentiría. Además, era probable que Harry no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida… después de todo, era ella la que estaba en el hospital.

- ¿Ron?- dijo débilmente.

- Aquí estoy hermanita…- dijo el pelirrojo dando un paso al frente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Ginny volvieron a ver a su familia. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado y ahora contemplaba a cada uno de sus hermanos y a sus padres.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Ella no está aquí cielo… pero vendrá mañana también- dijo la señora Weasley. Sin embargo y a pesar de su condición, no pudo evitar distinguir una sombra de tristeza que cubrió momentáneamente los azules ojos de su hermano.

- ¿Ella está bien?- preguntó preocupada. El esfuerzo la estaba doblegando, y el sueño la estaba venciendo. Sentía que los párpados se le cerraban.

- Si, ella está bien… todos estamos bien…-

- Me… alegro…- dijo Ginny antes de sumirse en un apacible y profundo sueño.

---

- Ella está bien. Es normal que el cansancio la haya vencido, después de todo, fue un tremendo esfuerzo para ella despertar- dijeron unos sanadores escoltando a la familia Weasley hacia la puerta.

- ¿Cuando podremos verla de nuevo?- preguntó Ron.

- Mañana por la mañana cuando despierte…-

- ¿No sería conveniente que se quedara alguien con ella?-

- No, descuiden… estará muy bien vigilada. Aparte un sanador estará al pendiente, y cualquier cosa se les hará saber…-

La familia Weasley se dirigió a la salida del hospital. Regresarían a su casa y volverían por la mañana. Sin embargo, Ron decidió quedarse en la sala de espera del hospital.

- ¿Qué haremos al respecto?- preguntó Fred cuando salieron de San Mungo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Arthur.

- A Harry…-

- Y a Hermione…-

- Dijeron que podría verlos mañana…- dijo.

- Ya veremos… lo importante es que haya despertado- dijeron Arthur y Molly intentando no preocuparse. Era demasiado bueno que su hija hubiera despertado.

---

Ron hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Ginny había despertado, al fin… Pero¿que pasaría ahora?

Ella había preguntado por Harry y por Hermione. ¿Quién le explicaría lo qué estaba pasando¿Cómo explicarle que habían pasado tres años desde el día de la batalla¿Cómo le dirían que Harry había continuado con su vida?

Pensó en Harry y Hermione. ¿Cómo reaccionarían cuando se les diera la noticia¿Qué harían cuando les llamaran para decirles que Ginny había despertado y quería verlos¿Se negarían¿Serían tan hipócritas para presentarse juntos¿Qué le dirían a Ginny?

"Lo siento Ginny… pero ahora estoy con Hermione…" se imaginó a Harry hablando con su hermana y rompiéndole el corazón.

"Lo siento Ginny… sé que somos las mejores amigas, pero ya no estoy con tu hermano… ahora amo a Harry…" se imagino a Hermione hablando. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Jamás podría perdonar a Harry, abandonar a Ginny y luego traicionarlo a él. No quería estar presente cuando Harry, Hermione y Ginny se reencontraran. Se recostó en un sofá e intentó dormir sin pensar en los problemas.

---

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó Ginny cuando su madre entró a la habitación. Había dormido bien, muy bien. Se sentía reconfortada y dispuesta a todo. Ansiaba ver a todos… en especial a Harry.

- ¿Si cariño?- dijo Molly. Todos los Weasley entraron detrás de ella.

Era temprano, pero la pequeña Weasley se había despertado y los sanadores habían hablado a su familia.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó al ver que Harry no entraba con ellos.

- Vendrá en un rato-

- ¿Y Hermione?-

- Vendrá con Harry…- dijo Ron entre dientes.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

- No linda… todo está bien…-

- ¿Qué paso con la batalla¿Harry salió herido?- preguntó con preocupación. Los Weasley se miraron entre ellos.

- No cielo, el señor oscuro se ha ido para siempre…-

- Vaya, me alegro…-

Un sanador entró de pronto y se llevó a Arthur y a Molly aparte. Ginny se quedó hablando con sus hermanos, quienes intentaban no sacar el tema de Harry a la conversación.

- Deben ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen… no es recomendable decirle que ha estado dormida todo este tiempo…- dijo el sanador con cautelta.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Arthur sin comprender.

- A que… bueno, a salido de un coma muy profundo. No es bueno alterar sus emociones por el momento. Hay que ir soltando la verdad poco a poco… no hay que abrumarla con demasiada información…-

- Entiendo…-

- ¿No existe una poción que la restablezca?- preguntó Molly con esperanzas.

- No señora Weasley. Existen pociones para hacer que la persona recupere sus memorias, sus recuerdos… sin embargo… Ginny Weasley no puede recordar nada, porque simplemente no vivió durante este tiempo…- Arthur y Molly veían ya por donde iba el asunto.

- Ella sigue creyendo que es una estudiante de Hogwarts, que la batalla fue probablemente ayer, que estuvo inconsciente unas cuantas horas… -

- y que Harry y ella siguen siendo novios…- concluyó Ron, que se había acercado a ellos.

El sanador se retiró, dejando solos a los Weasley.

- ¿Qué haremos Arthur?-

- Sin duda tenemos que llamar a Harry y a Hermione… ella viene cada semana… tenemos que avisarles que Ginny a despertado… y que quiere verlos-

Ron se alejó de ellos. Miró a su hermana. Parecía feliz. Tenía en la cara una sonrisa de ansia, una expresión de esperanza… un gesto que denotaba su anhelo por ver a Harry…

- Ginny, cielo… - escuchó que Molly comenzaba con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Ya está aquí Harry?- escuchó que Ginny decía con emoción.

Eso fue demasiado para sus padres. Simplemente no podían decirle nada… aún.

- No hija… aún no…-

La cara de Ginny reflejó decepción.

- Vendrá hoy¿verdad?- preguntó casi con miedo.

Nadie habría podido soportar negarse a la mirada de Ginny. Sencillamente no podían decirle la verdad.

- Si hija, si vendrá…-

Ron salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo intentando alejarse de la habitación de Ginny. Sin embargo, al recordar la expresión de júbilo en el rostro de su hermana, no lo dudó más. Con la mano temblando y apenas controlando sus movimientos, sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Con emoción y furia crecientes, terminó de marcar lentamente el número de Harry Potter.

---

**Qué interesante! Lo peor es que todavía no sé que va a suceder… ya pensaré… por lo pronto hoy ya cumplí con eso de subir un capítulo diario, jeje…**

**Y ya tengo el final! Aunque todavía le falte un poquito al fic… **

**Gracias a Rosycarmen que sigue leyendo el fic!**

**Zafiro Potter, por fin despertó Ginny, esperemos que te guste lo que viene.**

**Little Inocence, pues el fic es un Harry- Ginny, entonces no hay duda de que Cho no será la protagonista final, jeje… pero no sé si se quedaran juntos H y G…aún… ah! Y Hermione es probable que se quede con Draco, (por culpa de Ana, y ahora hay cada vez más votos… a favor)**

**Maraclarita, que dice que el fic está muy bueno, gracias! Y ya ves que también nosotros escribimos…¬¬ no tan bien, pero hacemos el esfuerzo, jeje**

**Hermione-gaditana, pues… Ron se enterará pronto de su error… no puede vivir para siempre equivocado… mmmm… o si?...**

**y mi querida amiga Ana de pardelocas (porque Ale se fue y no regresa hasta…mmm un día de noviembre, jeje), esperemos que le siga gustando el cap, y además casi siempre es la primera en leer y dejar rw's… y muy largos por cierto! Jeje, eso es bueno, además de que es una nerda y le gusta analizar el fic como si fuera un ensayo, con sus cosas de literatura… jeje son bromas, **

**bueno, me voy…**

**hasta pronto…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ohoho… sin comentarios… ¬¬… espero que les guste:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Vendrá hoy, ¿verdad?- preguntó casi con miedo._

_Nadie habría podido soportar negarse a la mirada de Ginny. Sencillamente no podían decirle la verdad._

_- Si hija, si vendrá…-_

_Ron salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo intentando alejarse de la habitación de Ginny. Sin embargo, al recordar la expresión de júbilo en el rostro de su hermana, no lo dudó más. Con la mano temblando y apenas controlando sus movimientos, sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Con emoción y furia crecientes, terminó de marcar lentamente el número de Harry Potter. _

**Capítulo XX**

Esa mañana amaneció nublada. No hacía tanto frío como antes, pero aún así la humedad en el ambiente era un poco incómoda.

Harry se restregó los ojos, esperando a que se acostumbraran a la tenue claridad que se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Tenía que levantarse de inmediato.

Se vistió, desayuno cualquier cosa y salió rumbo al trabajo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin darse cuenta cuando pensó en la sonrisa de Cho.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, su reciente novia lo recibió con un abrazo y un apasionado beso en los labios.

- Tienes mucho trabajo hoy, señor Potter…- dijo coquetamente guiándolo a su escritorio.

- No tanto como para invitarla a salir a comer, señorita- contestó galantemente.

- ¿Acaso está intentando algo?- dijo Cho pasando los brazos por su cuello y acercándose insinuante.

- Para nada, es solo una invitación a comer…- dijo con cara de inocente. Sintió que su ritmo se aceleraba al tener a Cho tan cerca. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Yo… disculpa…- dijo Harry soltando a Cho, quien frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a su propio escritorio.

- Seguiremos luego Harry… me debes una…-

Harry sacó su celular rápidamente. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando repentinamente se fijó en el pequeño aparato. Sobre la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Ronald Weasley.

---

A Ron le temblaban las manos cuando se llevó el celular a la oreja. Escuchó que timbraba una… dos… tres… ¿Acaso Harry no iba a contestar? La idea de imaginarse a Harry y a Hermione ocupados en… asuntos, lo aterrorizó. Timbró por cuarta vez. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de que alguien ha contestado a la llamada. Sin embargo, no escuchó ninguna voz.

- ¿Aló?- dijo dudando.

- ¿Si?- escuchó una voz familiar. Muy familiar. El tono de Harry no había cambiado en todos esos años.

---

Cuando Harry contestó, sencillamente se quedó sin saber que decir, y tuvo que esperar a que Ron hablara para poder articular palabra.

- ¿Aló?- escuchó que decía el pelirrojo. Era Ron. No había dudas. Reconocería ese tono en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Si?- preguntó con cautela, preguntándose la razón de la llamada.

---

- ¿Harry?- a pesar de reconocer la voz de Harry, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

- Así es Ron…-

- Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?- Ron no sabía que decir. El encuentro telefónico de los dos amigos era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

- Mucho…-

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Sucede algo Ron?-

Tenía que decírselo. Para eso había decidido llamar a aquél que lo había traicionado. Tenía que decírselo por Ginny…

- Harry…- comenzó. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a apretar el celular, haciendo que su brazo temblara.

---

- ¿Harry?- escuchó que Ron decía.

- Así es Ron…- dijo sin saber a dónde iría a parar la conversación.

- Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?-

Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo. Quizás demasiado.

- Mucho…- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Intentaba pensar rápido, hablar con Ron como lo hacía antes, regresar el tiempo…

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Sucede algo Ron?- preguntó al ver que no había sonido alguno del otro lado.

- Harry… Ginny ha despertado…-

Todos en la habitación escucharon el golpe del celular contra el piso cuando la mano de Harry perdió fuerzas repentinamente…

---

Se lo había dicho. Por fin lo había hecho. Sin esperar respuesta, cortó. Su mano estaba blanca por la sangre que había abandonado al apretar el celular. Miró hacia la habitación de Ginny. Fred y Geroge salían de ella y se dirigían a él.

- ¿Sucede algo Ron?- preguntaron al ver su rostro.

- Llamé a Harry…- dijo lentamente.

- Vaya… íbamos a hacerlo apenas…-

- Si… -

- Ahora falta Hermione…- dijo Ron apretando los dientes y tomando nuevamente su celular.

---

- ¿Sucede algo cariño?- preguntó Cho acercándose rápidamente al ver que Harry parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

- Yo… no es posible…- repetía Harry con la mirada perdida. No escuchaba nada. No veía nada. Por unos momentos creyó estar muerto.

- No es posible…- repetía sin cesar.

- ¿Qué no es posible Harry?- preguntó Cho.

Las piernas le flaquearon sin aviso y se desplomó sobre el piso.

- ¡Llamen a un sanador!- gritó Cho corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, Harry no necesitaba un sanador, y lo sabía. Intentó incorporarse lentamente, mientras se armaba un alboroto en torno a su oficina.

- Estoy bien Cho…- logró sentarse y con la ayuda de una silla se incorporó.

- ¿Seguro Harry?- varios sanadores entraban ya a la habitación.

- Necesito ir al hospital…- dijo mientras salía corriendo, dejando perplejos a los sanadores y a una no menos sorprendida Cho.

---

El cielo se había despejado, dejando salir a un tímido sol que se asomaba temeroso detrás de las nubes.

Harry corrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y aún así, la rapidez le parecía insuficiente. Con el costado izquierdo latiéndole violentamente, se detuvo al fin cuando sintió que ya no podía más. Sentía punzadas cerca del estómago, pero tenía que llegar.

Ginny, su adorada Ginny había despertado. ¿Su adorada?... Se detuvo en seco. Por fin comenzaba a comprender lo delicado del asunto. Ginny había despertado. Después de 3 años… sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Cho. ¿Qué le iba a decir a ella?

Se agachó apoyándose en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento, y el razonamiento. Por fin comprendía del todo la gravedad del problema. ¿Qué diría Ginny? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Y Cho? Ahora era su novio. Llevaban apenas un día juntos…

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Recordó a Ron también. Sin duda estaba obligado a verlo. ¿Y Hermione? Sacó su celular rápidamente. Necesitaba un consejo urgentemente. Siguió caminando hacia el hospital mientras marcaba el número de Hermione.

---

- Hola Hermione- saludó Draco entregándole una rosa.

- Vaya, ¿y esto?- preguntó sorprendida ante el gesto. Pensó con rapidez, pero no logró recordar una fecha especial.

- ¿Necesito alguna razón para darle una flor a mi novia?-

- Supongo que no…- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo.

- ¿Saldremos a comer hoy?- preguntó Draco mirando la cantidad de trabajo que ella tenía sobre su escritorio.

- Si me dejas empezar, creo que lograré terminar…-

- No estoy impidiendo que comiences…- dijo Draco con reproche.

- Por supuesto que…- el celular había comenzado a sonar interrumpiéndola a media frase.

- Perdona…- dijo Hermione contestando. Draco hizo un ademán de asentimiento y se alejó discretamente.

- ¿Hermione?-

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sorprendida al notar que la voz de Harry se escuchaba alterada y sofocada.

- Hermione… no lo vas a creer…-

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella sin comprender la emoción de Harry.

- De verdad no lo vas a creer…-

- ¿Qué no voy a creer?-

- ¡Ni yo mismo logro creerlo!-

- ¡Harry! ¡Basta!- se había comenzado a exasperar, pues parecía que Harry solo le estaba gastando una broma.

- ¡Ginny despertó!- dijo Harry de golpe. Las palabras tardaron un poco en hacer efecto. Por unos momentos no reaccionó.

- Ah… ¿QUÉ?-

- ¡Tal como lo oyes! ¡Ni yo lo puedo creer!-

- Estas… ¿estas seguro?- dijo ella realmente impactada. No estaba preparada para tal noticia.

- Completamente seguro. Ron llamó hace unos minutos, y estoy en camino al hospital…-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Tengo que ir a verla-

- Si, espérame, voy para allá…- dijo ella cortando la comunicación de golpe. Pasó junto a Draco sin percibirlo siquiera.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó este confundido.

- ¡Ah! Draco, lo siento… tengo que salir… es sobre Ginny… perdona, tengo que ir…- dijo Hermione dándole un rápido beso y desapareciendo por la puerta.

---

Ron terminó de marcar el número de Hermione. Esta vez sentía más nervios…

Se llevó el auricular a la oreja, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Tardó un poco en comprender que la línea sonaba ocupada. Colgó de mala gana. Lo intentaría un poco más tarde.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación de Ginny. Fred y George ya habían entrado, y su pequeña hermana se encontraba de nuevo rodeada de gente.

Ginny se veía feliz. Tenía ese brillo en los ojos que la caracterizaba. Reconocía esa mirada. Era cuando deseaba algo con todas sus fuerzas… cuando ansiaba tener algo, ver algo, escuchar algo, encontrar algo…

Pasaron diez minutos. Se dirigió hacia fuera nuevamente para intentar una vez más llamar a Hermione.

---

- Vamos Hermione, ¡no hay tiempo!- dijo Harry cuando se encontró con Hermione en una concurrida calle.

- Calma Harry…- dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Vamos!-

Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos entraban por la puerta del hospital San Mungo y se dirigían a la recepción para preguntar por Ginny.

---

Sus temblorosos dedos jugueteaban con un pendiente que tenía, regalo de Hermione. Intentó no pensar en ella, pero recordó con ironía que precisamente le estaba llamando. Esta vez pudo escuchar que el timbre del otro lado. Uno… dos… tres… escuchó con creciente impaciencia mientras caminaba inconscientemente hacia las escaleras.

---

- Es mi celular…- dijo Hermione cuando escuchó el sonido.

- No hay tiempo de contestar… luego lo haces…- dijo Harry apresurando a Hermione, que se había quedado ligeramente rezagada en las escaleras.

- No Harry…- dijo ella mirando la pantallita de su celular.

---

Para sorpresa de Ron, repentinamente pudo escuchar el sonido de un celular que se acercaba a él.

- No hay tiempo de contestar… luego lo haces…- escuchó que decía una voz extrañamente conocida. La persona subía por las escaleras, pero aún no era visible por la bifurcación que había en forma de codo.

- No Harry…- contestó otra voz… una voz tan dulce y apacible como la de…

- ¿Hermione? ¿Harry?- dijo sorprendido al ver llegar a sus dos amigos corriendo.

- ¿Ron?- contestaron ellos frenándose en seco.

Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio, tan solo cortado por las respiraciones agitadas que intentaban recuperar el ritmo normal.

- Hola Ron…- dijeron Hermione y Harry al unísono, rompiendo el silencio mortal.

- Hola Harry…- fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras miraba fijamente a sus dos viejos amigos.

---

**Puff… por fin terminé el cap… todo un logro, y son las 9:34 pm, y no he comenzado los deberes… y tampoco he estudiado… y... y… en fin… no hice nada productivo que no fuera el fic, jeje**

**Pero tenía que cumplir con el cap diario, que está haciéndose cada vez más difícil porque no hay buenas ideas…**

**En fin… este cap estuvo un poquito más largo!!! No lo pueden negar! Jeje, es de los más largos que he escrito… **


	21. Chapter 21

**El capítulo de hoy… cada vez más cerca del final… jeje**

**Casi los 100 rw's! solo 7 mas… jeje**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- ¿Hermione? ¿Harry?- dijo sorprendido al ver llegar a sus dos amigos corriendo._

_- ¿Ron?- contestaron ellos frenándose en seco._

_Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio, tan solo cortado por las respiraciones agitadas que intentaban recuperar el ritmo normal. _

_- Hola Ron…- dijeron Hermione y Harry al unísono, rompiendo el silencio mortal. _

_- Hola Harry…- fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras miraba fijamente a sus dos viejos amigos. _

**Capítulo XXI**

- Te estaba llamando…- dijo Ron conteniendo su furia al verlos legar juntos.

- Si… iba a contestar…- dijo Hermione desafiando la azul mirada.

- Al parecer te avisaron antes…-

- Si, Harry me llamó…-

Algo andaba mal, y Harry lo sabía. Esa no parecía ser una tonta pelea como las de antaño. Pero ese no era el problema principal y su atención volvió de lleno con Ginny.

- Ron, debo ver a tu hermana…- dijo Harry siguiendo su apresurado camino.

- Al fin vuelves…- dijo Ron olvidando momentáneamente su enojo con Hermione.

Harry se detuvo al escuchar la voz seca de su amigo, quedando de espaldas uno del otro.

- Tengo que verla Ron…- dijo suavemente.

- Eso fue algo que no demostraste en 3 años…-

Harry agachó la cabeza con tristeza y confusión. No podía negar lo que Ron decía. Era cierto que no había intentado ver a Ginny en esos tres años. Pero no había sido culpa suya… ¿o si? Los padres Weasley le habían "aconsejado" que no fuera más a visitarla… se suponía que Ron estaba enterado. Supuso que solo estaba enojado porque no había luchado por ver a Ginny.

- Lo siento Ron…-

- ¿Lo sientes?-

Harry conocía demasiado bien a Ron como para darse cuenta que se estaba conteniendo por no estallar.

- Si Ron… lo siento… siento no haber sido más insistente…-

- ¿Insistente?...- preguntó Ron confundido.

- Si Ron… sé que debí insistir… pero no hay forma de cambiar el pasado…- dijo Harry, y una idea fugaz y descabellada cruzó por su mente. Sin embargo, era algo totalmente imposible… ¿o no?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Ron, Harry siguió hacia la habitación de Ginny.

- Harry…- la voz de Ron volvió a detenerlo.

- Ella no sabe que han pasado 3 años…- Harry escuchó en silencio. Ya se lo temía, por lo que no le sorprendió demasiado.

- Ella cree que ustedes siguen siendo novios…- dijo Ron, logrando impactar con esto a Harry, que realmente no tenía pensado en cómo decirle a Ginny todo lo que había pasado… ni su asunto con Cho.

- Ron…- se escuchó la voz de Hermione. Harry prosiguió su camino.

- Ve con él… Hermione…- dijo Ron evadiendo su mirada. Sin esperar respuesta, bajó por las escaleras sumamente confundido.

Harry había llegado a la habitación de Ginny. Solo la puerta lo separaba de la pelirroja. De su pelirroja… ¿o ya no? Tomó con grandes nervios el frío picaporte y lentamente lo comenzó a girar. Escuchó los pasos de Hermione que se acercaban a él.

- Vamos Harry, entra…- lo apremió.

Con un ligero chasquido, la puerta se abrió tan suavemente que Harry pensó que Hermione había utilizado algún hechizo para abrirla. Empujó suavemente mirando a través del pequeño resquicio, pero no pudo ver nada. Sin poder resistirse más, finalmente entró…

---

Ron no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Harry había dicho. No entendía cómo era que Harry no había insistido lo suficiente. Eso se escuchaba como si no fuera su culpa y alguien lo hubiera obligado a no estar con Ginny.

"No quiere sentirse culpable…" pensó con furia. Sin embargo, ésta disminuyó hasta convertirse en resignación. Intentó ver el lado positivo del asunto, pero no lo encontró. No había nada bueno últimamente.

Intentó razonar y pensar con frialdad. Además, pensándolo bien, ¿qué habría hecho él en el lugar de Harry? Si el estuviera en su posición, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Entonces no era culpa de Harry… ¿o si? Todo había comenzado con la batalla. Si tan solo Ginny hubiera escuchado… si tan solo Harry la hubiera protegido… si tan solo él hubiera hecho algo… si algo no hubiera ocurrido en el pasado… todo sería diferente.

Pensando en estos asuntos, se sentó con pesadez en una silla imaginándose una vida diferente.

---

- ¿Mamá, vendrá Harry hoy?- preguntó por enésima vez la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Molly intentó cambiar de tema, pero su hija era demasiado insistente.

- Si vendrá Ginny… lo prometemos…- intervinieron Fred y George sonrientes. Molly y Arthur los miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Es cierto eso Fred?- preguntó Molly acercándose a ellos y hablando en voz baja.

- Si mamá. Ron le llamó a Harry y a Hermione para que vinieran-

- ¡Gracias al cielo!-

- Si eso ocurre, le deberemos tanto a Harry…- dijo Arthur también en voz baja.

- ¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó con curiosidad Ginny al ver que murmuraban un poco lejos de ella.

- De nada cariño, todo está bien-

Un ligero crujido los hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Ginny ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar cuando vio que la puerta se movía muy lentamente.

Nadie movía un solo músculo, y todos contenían la respiración. La puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco… hasta que finalmente se abrió de golpe completamente, y los Weasley se encontraron contemplando a un chico delgado y alto de cabello negro revuelto.

- Ha… Harry…- exclamó Ginny al ver aquellos ojos verdes que se ocultaban detrás de esas gafas redondas tan conocidas por ella.

- Ginny…- dijo el chico completamente absorto y sin mirar a los demás presentes.

- ¡Harry! ¡Cielo!- dijo Molly levantándose para invitarlo a pasar. El contacto visual tan mágico entre ellos se rompió, haciendo que Harry se percatara de pronto de la presencia de los demás.

- Ho… hola…- dijo tímidamente y sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Querida, pasa!- dijo Molly al ver que Hermione entraba detrás de Harry.

- Harry… cuánto tiempo…- dijeron los gemelos saludando al chico. Sin embargo, una mirada furibunda por parte de su madre los hizo darse cuenta del error que habían cometido.

- Siempre tan bromistas… pareciera que no lo han visto en años…- dijo en tono de broma Hermione al comprender la mirada de Molly. Harry la miró un poco sorprendido, hasta que la mirada amenazante de Hermione lo hizo comprender.

Ginny se había quedado absorta contemplando a Harry. No tenía ni el menor rasguño. Y también parecía un poco más… ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Maduro?, ¿alto? Y Hermione también se veía diferente. Sin embargo, no podía decir que era. Probablemente era el cabello. Parecía un poco más largo que antes… más largo que como lo recordaba. Pero estaba tan contenta de verlos que rápidamente se olvidó de eso.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te alegras de verme?- preguntó risueña la pelirroja reclamando la atención de Harry en tono de broma.

- ¡Ginny! Lo siento, venía a ver a tus padres…- dijo Harry bromeando también.

El ambiente era agradable, y un sentimiento de culpa llenó de nuevo a Harry al recordar a Cho.

- Los dejamos solos un rato…- dijo Arthur saliendo de la habitación.

- Iremos a comer, les traeremos algo- dijo la mamá de los Weasley seguida de los demás.

- Muchas gracias señora Weasley…- dijeron Harry y Hermione haciendo un ademán de agradecimiento y de despedida.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si los tres años se hubieran esfumado de pronto, y se encontraran de nuevo justo después de la batalla.

- Harry… ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Ginny cuando se quedaron solos. La pregunta sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Hermione miró a Harry fijamente esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucedió cuándo?- preguntó confundido.

- Me dijeron que ganaste la batalla…-

- Ah… si, esa noche…- Harry se perdió en sus recuerdos nuevamente.

- ¿Qué me sucedió Harry?-

- Te atacaron justo cuando habíamos ganado… un hechizo desconocido… nadie supo qué maldición fue. Era rojo… deslumbrante…- intervino Hermione viendo que Harry no sabía qué responder.

Ginny recordaba bien el resplandor rojo. Pero eso era todo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente Harry?- preguntó de pronto. No había hecho esa pregunta a sus padres, y se sorprendió de no haber preguntado antes. Probablemente llevara días, incluso semanas. Si los raspones y heridas de Harry ya habían sanado…

- No mucho Ginny…- mintió Harry, ante el desconcierto de Hermione. Sin embargo, sabía que no era prudente decirle que había estado así 3 años. No podían decirle… todavía.

- ¿Pero cuánto?- insistió la pelirroja.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y entró Ron a la habitación. Hubo un tenso silencio que Ginny no dejó de percibir. Algo raro estaba pasando…

---

**Ah que sueño… son las 7am… siempre actualizo a esta hora, … y tengo que mandar un mensaje diciendo que actualicé a Ana, que debe estar dormida… la voy a despertar, jeje…. Aunque ayer me usó de despertador, pero se quedó dormida otra vez, jaja… tan perezosa, jeje**

**Bueno, seguiré escribiendo un poco mas… hasta las 8:30 entro a clase… **

**. . z z Z Z**

**Me voy…**

**Hasta pronto…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Creo que faltan unos dos caps para que se termine el fic… puff.. nunca había hecho uno tan largo… , el cap va dedicado a Ana de pardelocas, que se está levantando para ir a caminar, jeje, los dejo:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente Harry?- preguntó de pronto. No había hecho esa pregunta a sus padres, y se sorprendió de no haber preguntado antes. Probablemente llevara días, incluso semanas. Si los raspones y heridas de Harry ya habían sanado…_

_- No mucho Ginny…- mintió Harry, ante el desconcierto de Hermione. Sin embargo, sabía que no era prudente decirle que había estado así 3 años. No podían decirle… todavía._

_- ¿Pero cuánto?- insistió la pelirroja. _

_En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y entró Ron a la habitación. Hubo un tenso silencio que Ginny no dejó de percibir. Algo raro estaba pasando…_

**Capítulo XXII**

- ¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola Hermione!- dijo Ron disimulando un poco la tensión al percibir la extrañan mirada de Ginny.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó mirándolos con sospecha.

- ¿Ah? ¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Harry como si fuera lo más extraño del planeta.

- ¿Se pelearon?- preguntó con inocencia. Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder mentirle. Sin embargo, Hermione se adelantó.

- ¿Harry y Ron?, ¿pelearse? ¿Los mejores amigos de este mundo? ¡Imposible!- dijo riéndose como si Ginny acabara de contar el mejor chiste.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos. Durante unos momentos casi sonrieron, pero recordaron de pronto sus diferencias y evadieron la mirada del otro.

- Ah… ya veo…- dijo Ginny no muy convencida. Estaba segura de que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

- ¿Realmente no ocurrió nada?- insistió al ver que Harry se sentaba en el otro extremo opuesto de la habitación del que se había sentado Ron.

- ¿Qué?-

- Ah… no es nada, ¿verdad Ron?- dijo Harry con naturalidad.

- Es cierto Harry… no sé por qué dices eso Ginny…-

- Por cierto, ¿irás al juego de quidditch que te dije el próximo sábado? Dicen que los de Islandia traen un equipo fuerte… tengo boletos de primera- dijo Ron forzando una conversación.

- Ah, si, por supuesto que iré, ¿cómo perderme un juego de quidditch?…- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego a Ron.

Hermione los miraba divertida. Harry parecía estar contento al ver a Ginny… y Ron… no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, pero seguía igual que como lo recordaba. Sin embargo, no dejó de notar que ya no sentía esa sensación cada vez que lo veía… Bajó la cabeza con tristeza cuando se encontró con los ojos del pelirrojo, que la miraban como si recordaran un pasado muy lejano.

"Ginny está hermosa…"- dijo Harry admirando la belleza de la pelirroja. Estaba pálida y un más delgada, pero sus finas facciones no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía conservando ese primor que tenía en Hogwarts…

Ron miraba a Hermione. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ella bajó la cabeza evitando así la mirada de él. Sintió que la había perdido para siempre, y su mente voló a tiempos más felices…

Ginny miraba a Harry con vehemencia. La aparente muestra de amistad la había convencido lo suficiente, y ahora solo se preocupaba por una cosa.

- ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?-

Los tres se miraron. No tenían la respuesta.

- No lo sabemos Ginny…- Hermione tomó la palabra. – Pero dicen que tienes que estar un tiempo en recuperación-

Hermione sabía que Ginny tendría que estar tomando pociones durante un buen tiempo para poder volver a caminar, a escribir, a levantar la cuchara para comer… Los músculos se habían atrofiado después de 3 años sin moverse. Pero no era tiempo de decírselo, y se preguntó cuándo sería el momento de contarle la verdad… y si ese momento llegaría algún día.

- ¿En recuperación? Pero me siento bien…- dijo tratando de incorporarse. Para su sorpresa, se sintió de repente muy débil… demasiado débil. Tenía una sensación muy extraña… como si su cuerpo estuviera desacostumbrado al movimiento.

- ¿Qué me sucedió?- preguntó asustada.

- Unas cuantas pociones, no es mucho Ginny…- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarla. Era cierto, pues a diferencia del mundo muggle, las pociones eran mucho más efectivas que las medicinas y las posibles terapias que se aplicaban en esos casos.

Un sanador entro a la habitación de repente.

- Tienen que dejarla descansar, pueden volver por la tarde…-

Hermione y Ron salieron obedientemente. Sin embargo, Harry se inclinó sobre Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Algo nada fuera de lo normal, pero lo raro era que Harry no habría podido explicar ese súbito impulso que había sentido al ver de nuevo a Ginny. Un impulso de volver al pasado… y corregir los problemas.

- ¿Qué fue eso Harry?- preguntó Ron irritado.

- ¿Quieres romperle el corazón a mi hermana? Te juro que esta vez te mataré… yo sé que haz cambiado a Ginny por… por… por…- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada confundida. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pudo decir una palabra al quedar repentinamente absorto mirando a Hermione. Al darse cuenta, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Ron?-

- No sé… pero realmente me matará cuando se entere de que ando con Cho…-

- ¡Qué!- gritó Hermione por la sorpresa. – ¡Dijiste que solo eran amigos!-

- Lo siento… todo pasó tan rápido…-

- ¡Harry! Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer?... ¡Ginny! ¿Qué le vas a decir?... mejor dicho, ¿Qué le vas a decir a Cho? Porque es obvio que vas a regresar con Ginny…- dijo terminando en un tono que Harry percibió correctamente como amenaza.

- No lo sé… Simplemente todo está saliendo mal…-

Hermione lo miró y sintió compasión por aquel joven flaco y repentinamente demacrado que tenía ante ella.

- Lo sé Harry… yo… Draco y yo somos novios…-

Harry se quedó perplejo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Tu y… Draco?- había conocido bien a Draco últimamente, y sabía que había cambiado radicalmente. Aún así, no podía imaginarse la cara de Ron cuando se enterara. Estaba seguro que el pelirrojo aún sentía algo por Hermione, y había tenido la tonta esperanza de que Hermione siguiera sintiendo algo por su amigo. Sin embargo, era claro que se había equivocado. Además, no era culpa de Hermione. Ron no la había buscado… no había tratado de seguir con lo que una vez le había declarado a su amiga. Simplemente la había abandonado.

- Así es Harry… y soy feliz con él…- dijo viendo la cara de Harry.

- ¿Ya no sientes nada por Ron?- Hermione intentó evadir la pregunta, pero Harry insistió.

- Harry… han pasado tantas cosas… ya no estoy segura de nada. Solo sé que Draco me ha tratado mucho mejor que Ron…-

- Ya veo… tenemos un gran problema…ambos, ¿no es así?- dijo Harry con la mirada en un punto lejano.

- Si Harry… si tan solo pudiéramos cambiar el pasado…- dijo Hermione prosiguiendo su camino resignada.

La idea que Harry había tenido retomó fuerza con el comentario de Hermione. Un pensamiento ilógico y descarriado comenzó a tomar forma en la confundida mente de Harry.

---

**Solos dos caps más… ese es el plan… y ya tengo la idea sobre el final perfecto, espero que les guste…**

**Me voy…**

**Hasta pronto…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Llegué a los 100 reviews!!! fue todo un logro! Van 105! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews!!! en el último cap les agradeceré uno por uno, jeje… bueno, ahora si el cap… y todavía no sé si habrá mas caps, porque se vería muy repentino el final si lo pongo en el que sigue…¬¬**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Ya veo… tenemos un gran problema…ambos, ¿no es así?- dijo Harry con la mirada en un punto lejano. _

_- Si Harry… si tan solo pudiéramos cambiar el pasado…- dijo Hermione prosiguiendo su camino resignada._

_La idea que Harry había tenido retomó fuerza con el comentario de Hermione. Un pensamiento ilógico y descarriado comenzó a tomar forma en la confundida mente de Harry. _

**Capítulo XXIII**

Harry daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ya era de madrugada, y pronto amanecería, pero sencillamente no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Había asuntos que lo mantenían despierto. Esa idea que comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro. Esa idea digna de un demente… de un maniático. Por unos momentos pensó en el pasado.

Si tan solo pudiera vivir nuevamente la pelea contra Voldemort. Lo haría solo por cambiar el pasado… tan solo por ser feliz con Ginny… por devolverle la felicidad a Ron y a Hermione…

Se detuvo a pensar en lo que habría pasado si él hubiera reaccionado antes para proteger a Ginny aquella noche de infortunio…

Se imaginó a si mismo victorioso después de la lucha. Voldemort se habría ido para siempre. Abrazaría a Ginny y le susurraría un "todo está bien… ya ha terminado todo…" que culminaría con un romántico y apasionado beso. Ron probablemente se mostraría un poco avergonzado con Hermione por haberle confesado su amor tan repentinamente y sin pensarlo, pero en un arranque de emociones correría hacia ella con euforia y la besaría confirmando sus sentimientos. Los mortífagos sobrevivientes estarían siendo perseguidos por la Orden del Fénix… y finalmente todos serían felices. Pensó en Draco… nunca lo habría conocido de aquella forma… pensó en Cho… tampoco tendría la relación que tenía en esos momentos con ella. Pero por otra parte, jamás se habría peleado con Ron, y la familia Weasley nunca le habría dicho que se fuera del lado de Ginny.

Sin saber siquiera en que momento, se quedó dormido al rojo amanecer.

Sentía que no había dormido ni cinco minutos cuando lo despertó el timbre del teléfono. De mala gana estiró el brazo para contestar mientras consultaba el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las ocho y media.

- ¿Si?- dijo con voz somnolienta, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó una voz conocida. Tardó unos momentos en terminar de despertar bien y reconocer la voz.

- ¿Cho?-

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con voz preocupada la oriental

- ¿Ah? No, nada… ¿por qué?-

- Porque no has llegado a trabajar…-

La mirada de Harry se posó nuevamente en el reloj, y esta vez reaccionó con desesperación.

- ¡Ah! ¡Rayos! ¡Me quedé dormido!- dijo arrojando las mantas y levantándose de golpe.

- Voy para allá…- dijo colgando de inmediato y buscando cualquier cosa para vestirse.

---

Hermione tampoco había podido dormir. Pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Ginny finalmente había despertado, y todo era tan diferente. Habían sido tan hipócritas al mentirle y fingir que todo estaba igual que antes. ¿Qué diría Ginny cuando se enterara de que le había mentido? ¿Lograría entender sus razones? Por otra parte, estaba el problema entre Harry y Ron. Esos dos testarudos… tenía que hacer algo para que volvieran a ser como antes. Y luego estaba el problema de ella y Ron. Estaba consciente de que ya no sentía nada por el pelirrojo. No había sentido aquel cosquilleo que sentía antaño cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Cierto era que no habían hablado mucho, y que no se habían visto por mucho tiempo a la cara… pero estaba segura de que finalmente había podido superar a Ron. Además estaba Draco, que era tan caballeroso, galante y que la hacía sentir tan especial.

Cuando llegó a la oficina por la mañana, Draco la esperaba en la entrada.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- saludó alegremente. Sin embargo, por dentro se sentía terriblemente destrozado. Sabía que Hermione se había vuelto a encontrar con Ron Weasley. Y sabía de lo que había pasado entre ellos en Hogwarts. Temía que en Hermione surgieran dudas y que volviera a sentir algo por Ron, olvidándolo a él.

- Vaya ¡Hola Draco!- dijo sorprendida de encontrarlo.

- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?- preguntó con interés.

- Pues… bien, despertó y eso es lo importante- Hermione abrió la puerta y pasó a su oficina, seguida del rubio.

- Viste… ¿viste a Ron?- preguntó Draco conociendo la respuesta.

A Hermione le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, pues no se la esperaba. ¿Acaso Draco estaba celoso? Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- ¿Y qué si me encontré con él?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Nada… solo me preguntaba…- dijo Draco como si no le interesara.

- Bueno… si lo vi, a él y a toda su familia-

- ¿Qué pasará ahora que Ginny ha despertado?- Hermione se tardó en contestar. Intentaba pensar en la respuesta correcta, pero simplemente no había tal respuesta. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría…

- No lo sé Draco… es algo tan… impredecible…- Draco asintió, se despidió de ella al verla tan confundida y salió de la habitación pensativo.

---

- ¡Harry!- lo recibió la oriental arrojándose a sus brazos.

- Hola Cho…- dijo sin muchas ganas. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía sin fuerzas. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se derrumbó en la silla.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un sanador?- dijo preocupada viendo la depresión de Harry.

- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?- preguntó la oriental finalmente al ver que Harry no contestaba.

- ¿Ayer?- reaccionó Harry tan rápido que él mismo se sorprendió. Cho lo miraba fijamente, y no tuvo otra opción mas que contestar la pregunta de su novia.

- Ayer… Ginny despertó…- dijo viendo que no ganaría nada con darle vueltas al asunto. Además, no podía seguir huyendo de los problemas. Algún día tenía que afrontarlos, y cuanto antes fuera, mejor…

- Ah… ya veo…- dijo Cho comprendiendo finalmente el abatimiento del pelinegro.

- Cho… yo…-

- No tienes que decir nada…- dijo Cho saliendo de la oficina rápidamente. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver que unas lágrimas resbalaban antes de que pudiera ocultarlas.

Lo último que Harry quería hacer era herirla. Se levantó para seguirla, pero no pudo seguir.

Por primera vez después de que Ginny había despertado, comprendió que su lugar estaba en el hospital, junto a ella. No en la oficina. Se dio cuenta de que ansiaba estar con Ginny… hablar con ella, verla, admirarla… recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Pero Cho lo detenía. Su relación con ella había sido pura. No había tenido nunca la intención de herirla, y nunca se imaginó que eso fuera a pasar. Sin poder evitarlo, salió de su oficina en dirección al hospital, como si un imán gigantesco lo estuviera atrayendo irresistiblemente hacia la pelirroja.

---

**Usualmente no actualizo los sábados, pero hoy por una extraña razón si lo hice…mmmm… que raro…**

**En fin:**

**A Nymphadora Tonks, pues todo parece ser que Hermione se quedará con Draco… aunque todo puede pasar todavía, jeje… a lo mejor no se queda con nadie… mmm, interesante, jaja**

**HerRonGinHarry, el plan creo que se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo**

**A Zafiro Potter, pues… tenía pensado que regresaran al pasado… sería interesante,**

**Maraclarita, yo te avisaré si escribo otro fic, jeje, ah! sobre el final, creo que me vas a tener que dejarme una crítica de un metro, jeje**

**Alely, ooo, lo mismo que a nymphadora, al parecer a Hermione le gusta más Draco que Ron…**

**Little Inocence, el final romántico…mmmm…. Si, supongo que tiene que ser romántico, y las parejas que mencionaste son las más "aptas" según lo que ha pasado en el fic…**

**Pardelocas: jeje, lo siento, siempre te dejo al último, pero es que la respuesta suele ser la mas larga, jaja, ahora si contesté los reviews! la vez pasada tenía algo de prisa (creo, no recuerdo muy bien…jeje) hoy tuviste vida sedentaria? No te desperté porque hoy no voy a la u, y por lo tanto no me conecto hasta un poquito más tarde, jeje**

**Y eso de "felipeño"…¬¬… ah! jaja confundieron tu "utopía de la perfección" con un reclamo hacia uno de tus múltiples prometidos obsesionados!!! (si, prometidos, recuerdas que los ascendiste de "pretendientes"??? jajaja) que risa! Que mal que lo malinterpretaron… aunque eso de que "fallé" y otras palabras, parece que le estas hablando a alguien mayor, como tu mamá o papá… al menos eso entendí, y creo que a eso te referías… oh! Y se acerca lenta y cautelosamente el día de tu muerte! Ya estas lista para el examen?? Esperemos que si, porque de otra forma no vivirás para leer el final de este fic, jaja**

**En fin…**

**Ooo**

**Casi está mas larga la respuesta que el fic! Que triste…**

**Mmm**

**Mañana no publico, hasta el lunes… y prometo que el cap estará un poco mas largo…**

**Me voy…**

**Hasta pronto…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Es lunes nuevamente… y aquí está el capítulo que prometí. Está mas largo que los anteriores, según yo… jeje. Bueno, espero que les guste:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Lo último que Harry quería hacer era herirla. Se levantó para seguirla, pero no pudo seguir. _

_Por primera vez después de que Ginny había despertado, comprendió que su lugar estaba en el hospital, junto a ella. No en la oficina. Se dio cuenta de que ansiaba estar con Ginny… hablar con ella, verla, admirarla… recuperar el tiempo perdido…_

_Pero Cho lo detenía. Su relación con ella había sido pura. No había tenido nunca la intención de herirla, y jamás se imaginó que eso fuera a terminar así. Sin poder evitarlo, salió de su oficina en dirección al hospital, como si un imán gigantesco lo estuviera atrayendo irresistiblemente hacia la pelirroja. _

**Capítulo XXIV**

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Ginny al descubrir la cabeza de cabellos negros revueltos que se asomaba tímidamente a la habitación.

- Pensé que estabas dormida…-

- No, estaba… esperándote…- dijo Ginny sonrojándose. Harry sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba.

- Ah… me alegro… ¿sabes? Casi no me dejaban pasar…- dijo Harry refiriéndose a la guardia que había cerca de la habitación de Ginny.

- Si, es que hay muchos sanadores que están al pendiente por si me sucede algo…- dijo Ginny molesta. Era tan incómodo que todos esos sanadores estuvieran al cuidado de ella. Se sentía bien. No sabía por qué tenía que quedarse. Ansiaba volver a su casa. Regresar a la Madriguera y pasar los días que quedaban de vacaciones para regresar a Hogwarts. Eso le hizo recordar algo.

- Harry…- dijo mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Si?-

- Ahora que el señor oscuro se ha ido… quiero decir, que haz derrotado a Lord… Vol…Vol…-

- Voldemort…- completó Harry casi de forma automática. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pues casi a todas las personas les costaba pronunciarlo.

- Si, a Voldemort… ¿qué vas a hacer?-

- ¿Ah?- dijo Harry intentando pensar rápido. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

- Si, ¿qué vas a hacer después de salir de Hogwarts? Tu sueño siempre ha sido ser auror, ¿no?- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los verdes ojos.

- Este… si, yo…- Harry no sabía que contestar. No quería seguir mintiéndole. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Se preguntó cuándo sería el momento de decirle que todo… todo era diferente ahora. Hubiera querido decir que todo era como antes, pero definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado. No quería estar con Cho… pero aún si regresaba con Ginny, tenía que decirle lo que había pasado en esos 3 años que había estado dormida. Tenía que decirle que la había abandonado… que había salido con Cho… y que no había ido a visitarla hasta el día que había despertado. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el pasado… y la idea que había comenzado finalmente maduró.

- ¿Harry?-

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Sus pensamientos estaban siendo acaparados por cierto objeto que Hermione poseía, y que la había ayudado durante el tercer año en Hogwarts. Aquél objeto que los había ayudado a rescatar a Sirius de una muerte segura… el giratiempo que Hermione guardaba con toda seguridad en su casa.

- ¡Harry!- gritó la pelirroja.

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sonrojó al descubrir que Ginny se reía de su cara embobada.

- Ah… no es nada… es solo que…- el giratiempo seguía ocupando la mente de Harry. Tenía que conseguirlo, y pronto…

Ginny era toda oídos.

- Ha pasado algunas cosas Ginny…- dijo Harry sin saber cómo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Ginny lo tenía acorralado. Tenía que mentir o decir la verdad. No era posible seguir evadiendo el tema.

- ¿Cosas?- Ginny se estremeció al ver la cara preocupada de Harry.

- Si… yo…-

Sin embargo, en ese momento entró Ron a la habitación, seguido de los demás Weasley. Harry se sobresaltó y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

- ¡Harry! Cariño, es bueno verte- saludó Molly.

- Si, vine a ver cómo estaba Ginny- Arthur asintió con la cabeza, y con una señal lo llamó aparte.

Ginny intentó escuchar de qué hablaban, pero Fred y George estaban armando un escándalo cerca de ella.

- Harry… quería… disculparme contigo…- dijo Arthur mirando discretamente hacia Ginny.

- Ah… no hay por qué…- dijo Harry viendo que el señor Weasley estaba realmente arrepentido.

- Quería darte las gracias por haber regresado con mi hija- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Y quería saber si… bueno, es completamente natural… pero me preguntaba si tu habías…-

- ¿Si yo había seguido mi vida sin Ginny?- dijo Harry adelantándose. Arthur asintió en silencio. Harry suspiró al recordar a Cho. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por haber abandonado a Ginny… y ahora por abandonar a Cho.

- Yo… estuve con otra chica...- dijo Harry. Era verdad después de todo. Si embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que él y Cho hubieran terminado su relación oficialmente aún.

- Ah… ya veo…- dijo Arthur bajando la mirada.

- Pero… quiero estar con Ginny… realmente…-

- Harry… no estas obligado, y de verdad que nadie te forzará a hacer algo que tu no quieras. Me arrepiento de haberte obligado a abandonar a Ginny, y no quiero cometer otro error. Eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca mejor, y nadie te culpará de la decisión que tomes…-

Arthur se alejó de él, y Harry se quedó pensativo. Miró hacia Ron, y momentáneamente sus miradas se cruzaron. No pudo evitar distinguir cierta amenaza en aquellos ojos azules.

- ¿Vendrá Hermione?- preguntó de pronto Ginny. Quería ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

- Ah… por supuesto, la llamaré en este preciso instante…- dijo Harry tomando su celular para marcar. Ron bufó con enfado mal disimulado.

- ¿Sucede algo Ron?- preguntó Harry empezando a comprender el enojo de Ron.

- No, para nada… háblale a… Hermione…- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos. Harry vio confundido cómo la puerta se cerraba tras la partida del pelirrojo.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó al escuchar que alguien contestaba la línea.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó la voz de Hermione.

- Ginny pregunta si vendrás hoy-

- Ah… si, estaré ahí por la tarde-

- Bien, se lo diré-

Se dirigió a Ginny después de colgar.

- Dice que vendrá por la tarde-

Sin embargo, Ginny parecía estar ausente.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Ron?- preguntó confundida.

- Ah… este… no sé, anda un poco raro últimamente…- dijo Harry. Los demás Weasley asintieron.

- Supongo que tiene mucha presión por parte del Ministerio- dijo Fred de repente, recibiendo una patada por parte de George.

- ¿De parte del Ministerio?- preguntó Ginny sin comprender. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Nadie osaba decir una palabra. Fred se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el Ministerio?- insistió Ginny desesperada. Algo andaba mal… definitivamente muy mal. Y nadie quería decírselo.

- Nada Ginny… son solo unas entrevistas que le quieren hacer…- dijo George.

- ¿Entrevistas de qué?-

- No es bueno hablar de eso por ahora hija- dijo Molly intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¡No! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie quiere contestar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntó con miedo. ­

- Casi es hora de comer…- dijo Arthur.

- Si… tendremos que ir a comer…- dijo Fred saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

- ¡No! ¡Díganme!- unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- No por ahora linda… ya llegara el momento…- dijo Arthur con tristeza al ver a su hija llorar y no poder hacer nada. No podían decirle. Podía ser peligroso. Tenían que esperar otro poco.

---

Harry salió de la habitación de Ginny y rechazó la invitación de los Weasley a comer con ellos. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Al salir del hospital, se dirigió hacia el apartamento donde vivía Hermione. Tenía que conseguir el giratiempo lo antes posible. Ya se había decidido. Modificaría el pasado.

Llegó sin contratiempos al apartamento, dudando sobre la mejor forma de entrar. ¿Un simple "Alohomora" bastaría? No. Hermione era más precavida como para dejar su casa sin protección. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al comprobar que el simple hechizo abría la puerta sin dificultad. Después de todo, el señor oscuro se había ido para siempre y el mundo muggle y mágico pasaban por momentos de paz.

"Rayos… ¿dónde podrá estar?" Harry buscaba por todas partes, tratando de no desordenar nada. Sin embargo, era difícil, pues Hermione era demasiado ordenada y todas las habitaciones estaban sorprendentemente en orden.

Harry se movía con rapidez. Hermione debía de estar comiendo, pero de todas formas tenía que darse prisa. Por unos momentos pensó en la posibilidad de que Hermione lo encontrara husmeando en su casa, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el giratiempo?

Recordaba que Hermione había dicho que el giratiempo era un objeto muy especial, y que el Ministerio era muy escrupuloso con su uso. Por unos momentos sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Probablemente Hermione había regresado su giratiempo al Ministerio.

Y de pronto lo vio. Sobre el escritorio de su amiga, sobre un pedestal, el giratiempo se encontraba suspendido en el aire como un trofeo de incalculable valor. Con las manos temblando por la emoción, tomó el preciado objeto y se apresuró a salir. Ahora todo dependía de él. Sin darse cuenta, una silenciosa alarma se activó al salir.

---

**¿Y bien? Les adelanto que ya tengo todo el fic escrito! Jeje, me la pasé el fin de semana escribiendo, y espero que haya quedado aunque sea más o menos bien… **

**Serán 26 capítulos en total incluyendo el final. **

**HerRonGinHarry: actualizaré diario llegando el lunes, y espero que este cap se te haga un poquito más largo.**

**Zafiro Potter: pues… con eso del giratiempo, probablemente si viajen al pasado…**

**Alely: en un principio iba a ser la pareja Hermione-Ron, pero hubo un cambio de planes justo a la mitad (eso se lo debemos a pardelocas)…**

**Rosycarmen: bueno… pues Harry ya dejó a Cho, o al menos eso parece…**

**Seirius: gracias por decir que es una buena historia! Y el final ya está muy próximo… solo unos díasmás…**

**Maraclarita: jeje, se desquitó con Cho… si! Más caps! Bueno… solo unos cuantos más…**

**Pardelocas: no ha firmado! Este cap no tiene la firma de ninguna de las dos locas! (Ale porque está en una de sus múltiples fincas, y Ana porque anda con uno de sus múltiples prometidos, jeje, son bromas… pero no pude evitarlo, jaja)**

**Me voy**

**Hasta pronto…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Penúltimo capítulo…y las cosas se siguen complicando…**

**Capítulo XXV**

Hermione terminaba de comer cuando sintió que su varita vibraba. Sabía lo que significaba. El hechizo que le ponía a su casa al salir había sido roto por un intruso.

- Tengo que irme Draco…- exclamó levantándose rápidamente ante el asombro del rubio.

- Está bien… te veo luego…- dijo Draco comprendiendo que algo malo estaba pasando.

Hermione llegó rápidamente a su apartamento. Inmediatamente supo que era verdad que el hechizo había sido violado. Con la varita en alto entró, lista para atacar a cualquiera que se encontrara dentro.

Se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en orden. Quienquiera que fuese el que había entrado no había tenido la intención de robar dinero, ni joyas…

Casi se había convencido de que era una falsa alarma cuando entró a su estudio. Al principio no distinguió nada anormal. De pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba. Alguien había robado el giratiempo…

---

Ginny se había quedado sola. Habían prometido hablar con ella pronto. Le habían dicho que no era nada grave, y eso la había tranquilizado. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que era mentira.

Cuando regresaron, Ginny estaba tomando una poción. Los sanadores salieron de la habitación y pudieron entrar con ella.

Ron y Harry se sentaron distantes, algo que no pasó desapercibido ante los inquietos ojos de la pelirroja.

Hermione llegó poco después. Saludó con aparente alegría a todos, pero una vez más, los ojos de Ginny percibieron ciertas asperezas cuando Hermione saludó a Ron. No era lo mismo… y de nuevo, ¿desde cuándo Hermione llevaba el cabello tan largo?

- Harry…- dijo Hermione en voz baja. No quería que se enteraran que alguien había entrado a su apartamento. Solo lograría que Ginny se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- dijo Harry metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sintiendo el giratiempo.

- Alguien entró a mi casa Harry…- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?- Harry simuló sorpresa. Hermione no podía saber que él había sido… ¿o si?

- Si Harry… se llevaron el giratiempo…- dijo Hermione preocupada.

- Pero…- Se sentía demasiado hipócrita simulando sorpresa con su amiga.

- Si Harry… no lo he denunciado, pero iré después de estar aquí con Ginny. Pero no pensemos en eso por el momento… ¿Cómo ha estado…?-

- Ah… este… ha estado bien…- dijo Harry, soltando un breve suspiro al ver que Hermione no sabía que él había sido el que había robado el giratiempo.

Hermione se sentó cerca de Harry, haciendo que Ron bufara nuevamente.

- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?- preguntó Ginny al ver que todos se hablaban a excepción de Harry y Hermione con Ron.

- ¿Ah?- preguntaron distraídos.

- No pueden seguir mintiendo… algo ha pasado…- Ginny parecía estar de nuevo a punto de llorar. Todos bajaron la mirada de nuevo. No podían seguir evadiendo el tema. – Harry… tú no me mentirías… ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó al ver que su familia parecía no querer contestar

Harry se quedó inmóvil. Toda la atención recaía sobre él. Ginny lo miraba con los ojos llorosos e implorantes.

- No me mientas Harry…- dijo Ginny en un susurro cerrando los ojos en espera de la respuesta.

No tenía de otra… tenía que decirle. No podía mentir… no a su adorada Ginny…

- Ginny…- Comenzó a decir. Lanzó una rápida mirada a los padres Weasley, quienes solo le regresaron una mirada de derrota. También ellos comprendían que no podían seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. A pesar de lo que decían los sanadores, era demasiado doloroso mentirle a su propia hija. Hermione ahogó un grito al ver que Harry se disponía a hablar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny desesperada. – Harry… contesta por favor…-

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, no se escuchaba siquiera una sola respiración.

- Tres años Ginny… han pasado tres años- contestó con tristeza y remordimiento, cabizbajo y sin atreverse a encontrarse con la mirada de la pelirroja.

El mundo se había detenido para Ginny. Había escuchado la respuesta, pero ésta estaba fuera de toda lógica.

- Tres años desde la batalla contra Voldemort…-

Sin saber por qué, Ginny comenzó a reírse sin control. Unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, en contraste con la risa. La mente de Ginny estaba confundida. Realmente era una locura lo que estaba escuchando. Los Weasley se levantaron preocupados. Fred intentó ir por un sanador, pero Harry lo impidió. Era tiempo de que Ginny se enterara de todo. No podría volver a pasar por un momento así.

- Desde aquel día… hasta el día de hoy… yo no había venido a visitarte…- continuó Harry mientras los padres Weasley bajaban la cabeza sintiéndose culpables.

La risa de Ginny había cesado, y ahora solo corrían unas lágrimas silenciosas que reflejaban su incomprensión y desesperación.

"Esto es un sueño… una pesadilla… tres años… es una locura…" pensaba Ginny sin poder articular palabras.

- Eso es lo que ocurre…- dijo Harry deteniéndose un momento. Su mano jugaba con el giratiempo en el bolsillo. No se atrevía a usarlo… aún… tenía la esperanza de que no fuera necesario utilizarlo.

Ginny sollozaba, pero finalmente recuperó el habla.

- ¿Tres años?… ¿No viniste?- preguntó de nuevo con un miedo indescriptible. Si eso era verdad… quería decir que Harry había seguido su vida sin ella, y que Hogwarts había quedado muy atrás, y que Hermione y Ron trabajaban. De pronto todo cobró sentido. "Supongo que tiene mucha presión por parte del Ministerio", las palabras de Fred daban vueltas en su cabeza. Ron sin duda trabajaba para el Ministerio ahora. La vida había continuado sin ella. El tiempo no había tenido compasión y había seguido su curso, olvidándola.

- Harry…- dijo sin atreverse a hacer la pregunta que rondaba su mente. "¿Conseguiste a alguien más…? ¿Alguien que ocupó mi lugar…?"

- Yo…- Harry comprendió la pregunta silenciosa de Ginny. Pero no tenía fuerzas para responderle. Sus dedos jugueteaban cada vez más nerviosos con el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo. Sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez por la cadena que sostenía al reloj de arena.

Ron se había levantado, repentinamente furioso al distinguir la inseguridad de Harry.

- ¡Dile lo que pasa Harry!- gritó señalándolo. – Dile que te olvidaste de ella…- dijo perdiendo toda lógica y raciocinio. – ¡Dile que ahora andas con Hermione!-

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron por la sorpresa. Nadie decía una sola palabra, y solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Ron.

- Harry… Hermione…- dijo Ginny sin saber a quien mirar. No era posible. ¿Hermione y Harry? Pero si Hermione y Ron habían…

- ¡Ron!- gritó Hermione plantándose firmemente ante el pelirrojo. Levantó la mano y la estampó una, dos… tres veces en el rostro de Ron, quien la miraba estupefacto pero comprendiendo finalmente lo que irresponsablemente había dicho.

Hermione estaba furiosa.

- Ginny… Harry y yo no somos nada. Debes saber que yo ando con Draco. Tu hermano es demasiado inepto… y me alegro de que jamás me haya buscado después de la batalla…- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, pero desquitándose de lo que Ron había dicho. Le dolía ser tan dura con él, pero sabía que nunca aprendería y que todo era diferente entre ellos ahora.

Ginny la miraba sorprendida, pero no tanto como Ron. Había dicho que andaba con Draco? ¿Draco? Su… Hermione… y ¿Draco? La incomprensión fue dando paso a la furia nuevamente.

---

**¿Qué tal va? Mañana el final… **


	26. Final

**El fin de este fic ha llegado, y con ello los agradecimientos:**

**Cesia, Alicia, Sion-Allegra, Kathy, Francesca, Hermione-gaditana, Olgalucía, LunitaBlack** **Ginna Isabela Ryddle, elb00, Candy, Alely, Nymphadora Tonos, Seirius, y muchas gracias a Maraclarita, HerRonGinHarry, Rosycarmen, Zafiro-Potter, Little-Innocence, porque me dejaban un review casi en todos los caps. Ah! Y ¿cómo olvidar a jamesandmolly y pardelocas? Pobre ale, me robé una de sus escenas, (la de Harry y Hermione en el restaurante cuando Ron ve que se toman de las manos…), bueno, no me la robé… la tomé prestada porque ella fue la que me dio esa idea, jeje… y a pardelocas que por su culpa tuve que poner a Draco en el fic… aunque no estoy muy seguro de que lo que viene sea de su agrado… (mejor me callo, no quiero arruinarle el final, jeje) gracias a Ale y a Ana (las amigas más locas que conozco) que me dejaron un review en cada uno de los capítulos…, aunque mami (Ale) no ha regresado aún y me debe varias decenas de rw, jeje. ¡Ah! y les agradecería que recomendaran mis historias, jeje… son bromas, bueno… solo si quieren… Ah! Suerte a Ana porque hoy tiene examen de Física! le dedicaremos este final para que le vaya bien, les parece?  
**

**Espero que dejen un último rw con sus comentarios sobre el fin de este fic, y pues gracias a ustedes son ya 125 reviews! jaja, todo un logro para mi…¬¬ (Ale dice que 200 reviews son cualquier cosa…)**

**En fin, ojalá les guste este último capítulo (espero que no se decepcionen…), y gracias por leer hasta el final:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- ¡Ron!- gritó Hermione plantándose firmemente ante el pelirrojo. Levantó la mano y la estampó una, dos… tres veces en el rostro de Ron, quien la miraba estupefacto pero comprendiendo finalmente lo que irresponsablemente había dicho._

_Hermione estaba furiosa. _

_- Ginny… Harry y yo no somos nada. Debes saber que yo ando con Draco. Tu hermano es demasiado inepto… y me alegro de que jamás me haya buscado después de la batalla…- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, pero desquitándose de lo que Ron había dicho. Le dolía ser tan dura con él, pero sabía que nunca aprendería y que todo era diferente entre ellos ahora. _

_Ginny la miraba sorprendida, pero no tanto como Ron. Había dicho que andaba con Draco¿Draco? Su… Hermione… y ¿Draco? La incomprensión fue dando paso a la furia nuevamente._

**Capítulo XXVI**

- ¡Con Draco!- gritó Ron fuera de si nuevamente. Aquel insolente de Hogwarts… su peor enemigo… la persona más desagradable que había conocido… ¿andaba con SU Hermione?... simplemente era algo que no podía creer… algo que no podía entender…

- ¡Ron!- gritaba Ginny tratando de calmarlo. Todos en la habitación miraban desesperados cómo Ron perdía el control y gritaba incoherencias.

Hermione sacó su varita al ver que Ron se acercaba amenazante.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?...-

- ¡Aléjate Ron!- gritó Hermione lanzándole un hechizo paralizante. Sin embargo, éste rebotó en el escudo que el pelirrojo había invocado y fue a dar contra Fred, que simplemente se quedó inmóvil con cara de sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Ron parecía no escuchar. Hermione y él estaban completamente ajenos al mundo, y se miraban furiosos.

- ¡Fred!- gritó Molly acercándose a su hijo.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Arthur tratando de controlar la situación. Al ver que no surtía efecto, salió inmediatamente de la habitación en busca de los sanadores. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta chocó con alguien que iba entrando.

- Disculpe… al parecer llegamos en un mal momento- dijo un rubio disculpándose al descubrir el caos que reinaba en la habitación. Atrás de él venía una bella oriental.

La simple voz del recién llegado bastó para que Ron se diera la vuelta con ojos amenazantes. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar. Ese arrastrar de palabras… era simplemente odioso…

- ¡Draco!- gritó Hermione al descubrir a su novio en la entrada.

- ¡Cho!- gritó Harry al ver a su "novia" en la puerta.

- ¿Cho?- dijo Ginny en medio de toda la confusión.

Ron miraba fijamente a Draco. Por unos momentos la confusión se deshizo en un profundo silencio.

- Ahora verás… maldito…- gritó Ron yendo contra él. Draco se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?...- sin embargo, un hechizo lo hizo caer al suelo. Se sentía aletargado. Había sido un hechizo aturdidor.

- ¡Ron¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó Hermione lanzándole un hechizo paralizante a Ron nuevamente.

- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto¡Dejarme por ese!- dijo Ron desviando el hechizo de Hermione.

- ¿Que como pude?- dijo Hermione levantando su varita una vez más. – Eres un cobarde que no vale la pena…, ni siquiera me hablaste después de la batalla…-

- Hermione… por favor…- gritó Ginny desesperada soltando unas lágrimas. ¿Cuántas cosas más se habría perdido mientras estaba inconsciente? Hermione y Ron se odiaban, Harry andaba con Cho… ¿No era suficiente eso? Era más de lo que podía tolerar.

- Hermione… yo te amaba…- dijo Ron más calmado, pero sin bajar su varita.

- Harry… ¿Cho y tu?- preguntó Ginny temerosa. Ya no veía a Hermione y a Ron luchar. Ahora sus ojos estaban puestos en su rival oriental.

- Ginny… no sabía cómo decirte… pero…-

- ¿Pero qué Harry?- preguntó Cho acercándose.

Era el peor de los casos. La oriental de un lado, la pelirroja del otro… no quería herir a ninguna, a pesar de que seguramente ya lo había hecho.

- ¿Me vas a dejar Harry?- dijo Cho llorando.

- Harry…- dijo Ginny llorando también. Hermione y Ron se mataban uno al otro, y la familia Weasley no sabía qué hacer. Un golpe hizo que Ginny volteara, solo para descubrir que su hermano volaba por los aires gracias a un hechizo de Hermione.

- Harry… ¡haz algo!- imploró Ginny mirándolo con ojos dolientes.

Harry miraba todo como en cámara lenta. Hermione y Ron, los mejores amigos en Hogwarts, luchando casi a muerte… Ginny gritándoles que pararan desesperada y con el corazón roto… la familia Weasley sufriendo al ver a su hijo y a Ginny en esa situación, Cho asustada y llorando… Draco tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse para ayudar a Hermione… Fred en el suelo… Arthur pidiendo ayuda… todo era un caos…

Lentamente sacó el giratiempo del bolsillo. Sus dedos jugaban con él a medida que lo levantaba frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Ginny al descubrir de pronto que Harry miraba obsesionado el pequeño objeto. No podía distinguir bien qué era lo que el chico tenía entre sus dedos…

- Unas cuantas vueltas y todo habrá cambiado…- dijo entre murmullos. Lentamente pasó la cadena por su cabeza, hasta que el giratiempo colgó de su cuello. Hermione lo descubrió en el último momento.

- ¡Harry! Fuiste tu…- dijo sin poder creerlo, descubriendo finalmente al intruso que lo había robado.

- Lo siento Hermione… pero tengo que regresar… tengo que cambiar las cosas… no puedo soportar ver que todo está hecho un desastre…- dijo comenzando a darle vueltas al reloj de arena. Sabía que tenía que darle muchas… infinidad de vueltas.

- ¡Harry¡NO!- gritó Hermione olvidando repentinamente su batalla con Ron y corriendo hacia Harry. No podía dejar que lo hiciera… sabía que el giratiempo era peligroso si no se usaba con cautela, razón por la cual su uso estaba prohibido por el Ministerio.

Pero el giratiempo ya hacía su efecto…

"Lo siento…" dijo Harry pensando en todo lo que cambiaría… jamás conocería a Draco de la misma forma en que lo había hecho… no se encontraría con Cho después de tantos años, Ron y el seguirían siendo amigos, Ginny no sufriría al despertar después de tantos años, no se pelearía con los padres Weasley… y Draco jamás se encontraría con Hermione.

-Volveré contigo Ginny…- dijo mirando los ojos chocolate de la pelirroja que lo miraba confundida y asustada sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Adiós Cho…" la oriental se enjugaba las lágrimas y lo miraba a través de los ojos llorosos con mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

"Lo siento Draco…" pensó Harry mirando los grises ojos implorantes de su rubio amigo, momentos antes de que todo se volviera borroso a su alrededor.

---

Sentía que flotaba. Ya no estaba en la habitación de Ginny, y todo era oscuro. Instantáneamente surgían destellos de luces, y cuando observó con cautela y curiosidad, descubrió que eran los recuerdos que flotaban a su alrededor. Era diferente a viajar por los trasladores. Esta sensación era suave, casi relajante… sus manos seguían dándole vueltas al giratiempo. No las contaba, simplemente quería regresar lo suficiente. Se sintió cobarde y culpable. Cambiaría la vida de tantas personas… pero era para bien…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba girándolo cuando sintió un cosquilleo. Entonces, sin saber por qué, soltó el giratiempo. Todos los destellos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, y poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la nueva luz. Escuchaba maldiciones y hechizos. Escuchaba pasos, lamentos, sollozos y gritos de terror.

Harry Potter estaba de vuelta en el tiempo de la batalla. Sentía su varita en la mano, y estaba en posición de ataque. Repentinamente perdió las fuerzas que tenía, y se encontró tan cansado y aturdido como recordaba que había estado en aquel fatídico día.

- Qué ingenuo Potter… creer que me ibas a vencer tan fácilmente…- escuchó aquella voz que había intentado olvidar con el tiempo. Esa voz tan odiosa y malvada proveniente de su peor enemigo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Acababa de atacar a una estatua que había estado a punto de caer sobre Voldemort. Sin embargo, éste había logrado esquivarla y ahora se burlaba de él. Pero conforme el polvo fue esfumándose, sus ojos de serpiente se abrieron de la sorpresa al descubrir que Harry había desaparecido.

- Así es Voldemort…- se escuchó diciendo Harry sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Se encontraba justo detrás de Voldemort, tal y como lo recordaba. Tal y como había sucedido aquella vez. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Todo sería igual hasta el momento en que atacaran a Ginny.

- Avada Kedavra…- susurró justo cuando el señor oscuro se estaba dando la vuelta completamente ofuscado. Un rayo de un verde deslumbrante salió de su varita y se impactó sin ruido en la espalda del mago tenebroso.

Sin un quejido ni lamento, el alma oscura de Voldemort abandonó el cuerpo inerte que cayó sin ruido a los pies de Harry.

- No… no puedo creerlo…- dijo lentamente sin poder asimilar que una vez más había terminado con Voldemort. Sabía lo que tenía que decir y que hacer. Ya lo había vivido, y todo era igual. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y aún volaban hechizos y maldiciones por todas partes. Ahora vendría un grito en medio de la confusión. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

- ¡El señor Tenebroso esta muerto!- gritó un mortífago presa del pánico cuando descubrió a Harry parado junto al cuerpo del mago muerto.

Al instante, todos dejaron de luchar y miraron a Harry y al cuerpo inerte que estaba a sus pies.

"Aquí viene…" dijo Harry preparándose a pesar del cansancio que sentía. Era el momento de cambiar el pasado…

Ginny había logrado someter a su mortífago y miró a Harry. Estaba a punto de correr, cuando Harry se adelantó.

"No dejaré que pase lo mismo…" pensó mientras corría hacia Ginny. Hermione y Ron lo miraban boquiabiertos por la sorpresa. Ahora no escucharía los gritos de Ron y Hermione gritándole a Ginny que tuviera cuidado. No se escucharía a si mismo desgañitándose al ver que el mortífago atacaba a Ginny por venganza… no vería de nuevo ese rayo de luz roja que impactaría con Ginny para comenzar el martirio… ahora no…

- ¡Ginny!- gritó a medio camino. Entonces todo pareció detenerse. Una vez más sintió que el tiempo pasaba con extremada lentitud. Sentía las piernas pesadas al correr. Instintivamente recordó a Draco, y desvió la mirada hacia la torre de Hogwarts. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero no alcanzaba a verlo. Sin pensar más en ello, volvió a poner toda su atención en lo que estaba por suceder.

Sabía de qué parte vendría el hechizo, y en qué momento ocurriría. Entonces lo vio. Un mortífago caído alzaba la vista en medio de la agonía. Esta vez la mirada oscura del mortífago no encontró a Ginny. Ahora estaba Harry en su lugar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro polvoriento y con sangre justo en el momento en el que alzaba la varita.

Pero Harry estaba preparado. A pesar del cansancio alzó su varita en una fracción de segundo. – Protego…- murmuró al invocar el hechizo escudo, y esperó el ataque.

Escuchó como en sueños unos gritos. – ¡Cuidado Harry!- parecía ser Ginny la que gritaba… o Hermione. Pero su atención estaba puesta por completo en el mortífago.

De un momento a otro aparecería un destello rojo… los sabía… lo había vivido antes. Pero justo en el momento en el que vio al mortífago pronunciar el hechizo, supo que algo andaba mal. Terriblemente mal…

Con cara de terror y sorpresa, Harry vio cómo un rayo verde aparecía en la punta de la varita. De inmediato supo lo que estaba mal. Ningún hechizo servía para bloquear aquella maldición. Sus manos buscaron con desesperación el pequeño reloj de arena que colgaba de su cuello, con la esperanza de volver a regresar en el tiempo.

No se dio cuenta cuando Ron comenzó a hacerle señales desesperadas para que no siguiera, ni cuando Ginny y Hermione le gritaron que se detuviera. Solo vio un destello de luz verde, y su mundo se oscureció…

Cuando Ginny, Hermione y Ron llegaron, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo. Alguien había matado ya al mortífago asesino, y todos rodearon poco a poco a aquel muchacho que había estado atrapado en el pasado, y que había logrado regresar en el tiempo para cambiarlo…

--------

**FIN **

**---**

**Hasta Pronto...**

* * *

**Eff di Jay**


	27. Un final diferente

**Y bien… un final diferente… un final alternativo para todas las personas que me odiaron por el final pasado...¬¬ jeje, en especial para Little Innonce, Hermione Gaditana (que amenazó con vengarce ¬¬ jeje), para Ginnyalis y para Alely...espero que si no les gustó el anterior, este les sea más de su agrado, jeje:  
**

**Final Alternativo**

- ¡El señor Tenebroso esta muerto!- gritó un mortífago presa del pánico cuando descubrió a Harry parado junto al cuerpo del mago muerto.

Al instante, todos dejaron de luchar y miraron a Harry y al cuerpo inerte que estaba a sus pies.

"Aquí viene…" dijo Harry preparándose a pesar del cansancio que sentía. Era el momento de cambiar el pasado…

Ginny había logrado someter a su mortífago y miró a Harry. Estaba a punto de correr, cuando Harry se adelantó.

"No dejaré que pase lo mismo…" pensó mientras corría hacia Ginny. Hermione y Ron lo miraban boquiabiertos por la sorpresa. Ahora no escucharía los gritos de Ron y Hermione gritándole a Ginny que tuviera cuidado. No se escucharía a si mismo desgañitándose al ver que el mortífago atacaba a Ginny por venganza… no vería de nuevo ese rayo de luz roja que impactaría con Ginny para comenzar el martirio… ahora no…

- ¡Ginny!- gritó a medio camino. Entonces todo pareció detenerse. Una vez más sintió que el tiempo pasaba con extremada lentitud. Sentía las piernas pesadas al correr. Instintivamente recordó a Draco, y desvió la mirada hacia la torre de Hogwarts. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero no alcanzaba a verlo. Sin pensar más en ello, volvió a poner toda su atención en lo que estaba por suceder.

Sabía de qué parte vendría el hechizo, y en qué momento ocurriría. Entonces lo vio. Un mortífago caído alzaba la vista en medio de la agonía. Esta vez la mirada oscura del mortífago no encontró a Ginny. Ahora estaba Harry en su lugar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro polvoriento y con sangre justo en el momento en el que alzaba la varita.

Pero Harry estaba preparado. A pesar del cansancio alzó su varita en una fracción de segundo. – Protego…- murmuró al invocar el hechizo escudo, y esperó el ataque.

Escuchó como en sueños unos gritos. – ¡Cuidado Harry!- parecía ser Ginny la que gritaba… o Hermione. Pero su atención estaba puesta por completo en el mortífago.

De un momento a otro aparecería un destello rojo… los sabía… lo había vivido antes. Por eso cuando vio las palabras que el mortífago pronunciaba, supo que su retorno al pasado había valido la pena.

Cansado y demacrado como se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el hechizo rebotó contra su escudo. Dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix se ocupaban ya del mortífago que había atentado fallidamente contra aquel que había derrotado al señor oscuro.

Sus ojos triunfantes buscaron a Ginny, quien lo miraba sonriente desde lejos. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a gritar eufóricos de alegría.

Harry corrió hacia Ginny… y la besó. Un beso tierno y delicado que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva época de paz. Al faltarles el aire, Harry se separó de la pelirroja, y miró sonriente a su alrededor. Y vio lo que quería. Hermione y Ron se besaban expresando todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo. Había logrado lo que quería…

Harry alzó su varita en júbilo a la vez que tomaba a Ginny de la mano. Lentamente, todos rodearon a aquel muchacho que había estado atrapado en el pasado, y que había logrado regresar en el tiempo para cambiarlo…

--------

**FIN **

**---**

**Eff di Jay**


End file.
